Whatever it takes
by The Real Mistress Malfoy
Summary: During her fifth year Ginny is asked to put together a team for an upcoming Quidditch championship between some wizarding schools. She's bound to choose players from all houses. One particular player is trying to boost his luck...whatever it takes! DMxGW
1. Blood is thicker than water!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Continuing will be based heavily on reader response. Have fun! **

**Summary: **

_Ginny is supposed to put together a Hogwarts All-Star team. A certain blond Seeker is keen on playing Krum. Trying to boost his chances to be nominated, he soon gets caught by his own mixed up feelings towards the ginger girl. However, Ginny smells a rat and is bound and determined to give him hell - with weird consequences ... __Will true love thwart all their plans and motives? Read and find out - whatever it takes ... GW x DM :)  
_

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter One: Blood is thicker than water!**

"I still can't believe they chose you to put that team together!" Ron said cheerfully.

He spooned up some more mashed potatoes.

Ginny gave him a blow on the shin under the table and threw her brother a warning look.

While Ron let out a gasp she turned her head to look whether someone had witnessed his last words.

"Ouch!" Ron snapped. "What was that for?"

"For being incredibly thick!" Ginny hissed. "No one is supposed to know what's going on so far."

Her eyes were glistening angrily and she had pressed her lips together.

She was already regretting the fact that she had let her brother in on her _mission_.

"Incredibly thick? Harry and I will be on the team anyway and Hermione can't even spell Quidditch properly." Ron continued.

Now it was Hermione that was kicking his shin.

"_Ouch!_" Ron spat and furrowed his brow.

He gave Hermione a reproachful look and rubbed his left shin.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron." Hermione instructed and let her fork drop.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his plate again.

"Anyway, when will the team captains be told about the championship and the fact that you'll put the team together?" Hermione addressed to Ginny in a low voice.

"In about two weeks. I'm quite glad 'cause I still want to take a closer look at the Hufflepuff players. I'm not quite sure which one I will choose from their team." Ginny stated and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Then you've already decided who will be on the team apart from the Hufflepuff players?" Hermione asked.

All eyes were set on Ginny who was blushing slightly.

"No." she replied curtly.

"No?" Ron gave her a bewildered look. "I'm quite sure that three members are determined yet."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked and reached for the salad bowl in front of her.

"Well! Blood is thicker than water!" Ron said flatly and grinned. "It might have slipped your mind, Ginevra Weasley, but it's me, Ron, your older brother."

"And you're almost like a brother, isn't it, Harry? Ginny will make sure that we are going to play against Durmstrang and Krum in particular." Ron turned to his best friend ever since their first day at Hogwarts and patted his shoulder.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ginny who was frowning at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We'll see." she said indifferently. "And now ... _pipe down_!"

* * *

"Father has told me that there will be a Quidditch championship in March. Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will take part in it too. And there will be some other school teams from all over Europe." Draco told his chums boastfully.

"A Quidditch championship? Why has nobody told us about that so far?" Cassius Warrington, one of the current Chasers of the Slytherin team asked and curled his lip. "That's just so typical!"

"Don't know." Draco replied and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "But I'm sure they'll let us know soon enough. Maybe they're still puzzling out the formation. Father has told me that he's put in a good word for me. I won't miss out on playing against Krum. That much is sure."

"Someone's feeling confident today, huh?" Blaise teased and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Anyway I'll keep my fingers crossed they make you Seeker of the team. We don't want Potter to rain on our parade, do we?"

"Exactly." Crabbe mumbled with his mouth full.

"Good one, Blaise." Draco stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest with a smug grin on his face.

He could always rely on his cronies that much was sure.

And his father would manage the rest for him.

Still somewhat absorbed in his egomaniacal thoughts he returned the broad smile of an admittedly very handsome Ravenclaw with long brown hair.

Crabbe and Goyle who had – to Draco's utter astonishment – noticed it, were roaring,

"Whoa!"

"Cool it, guys!" Draco demanded disdainfully when he had noticed the frown on the girl's face.

His mates stopped immediately and the girl beamed at him again.

"To Draco, our Seeker of the Hogwarts All-Star team!" Cassius said and rose his cup.

"To Draco!" the others called.

Some heads in were turning.

With a smirk on his face Draco rose to leave the table in a sudden hurry.

He wanted to make sure to come across that cute Ravenclaw in the Great Hall.

By accident – _of course_!

* * *

"Say that again!" Draco gaped at Urquhart, his team captain. "That little Weasley girl will put together the team? I may vomit!"

His heart had sunk at the news and he saw his chances to be the Seeker of the Hogwarts All-Star team fade away rapidly.

"Father's right. This school is definitely going to the dogs." Draco stated in a sepulchral voice and threw his kneepads down on to the floor.

* * *

"My arse, Draco! You must be kidding me." Blaise said – astonishment was flashing his face.

"I'm afraid I'm not." Draco frowned at his mate. "So much for my post on the Hogwarts team."

Draco wallowed in self-pity and one could tell that he was enjoying it.

"She'll never choose the players on pure talent. She'll get Potty and Weasel! That stroppy cow is _biased_! They can't be serious about that! Just wait until my father hears about this."

Draco was definitely talking himself into a fit of rage now.

His cheeks had reddened considerably and his eyes had narrowed dangerously.

"Steady on, mate! Let's think about ways to improve your chances instead." Blaise tried to calm Draco down.

"Improve my chances?" Draco let out a derogatory snort and jumped up from the plushy sofa at the Slytherin common room.

Quickly he started to pace the room.

"She hates me! She'll love leaving me out in the cold!"

Draco gave Blaise a demoralised look.

"Hey, don't hang your head. It ain't over till the fat lady sings and what makes you say that she hates you, huh?"

Draco laughed Blaise's words off and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And what exactly do you want me to do? Snog her to unconsciousness to ensnare her senses? Or maybe jinx her?"

He snorted again.

"Snogging sounds good." Blaise stated.

Draco who had been staring at the flames in the large fireplace whirled around to face his mate, a bewildered expression on his face.

"What?" Blaise asked and shrugged. "You're best-known for your snogging skills, aren't you? All girls are at your feet. So why not the Weasley girl?"

Draco arched a brow at Blaise's admittedly blatant exaggeration and his reaction was saying something!

"Well, at least most of the Hogwarts girls." Blaise conceded. "But who would want to snog Millicent anyway?"

Draco curled his lip with disgust.

"At least, Weasley is pure-blood. So what can you lose?"

Draco furrowed his brow and let Blaise's idea sink in for a moment.

After a long moment of silence, he scratched his now stubbly chin and said,

"Maybe you're right. At least it's worth a try regarding the fact that playing against Krum is at stake."

"Good boy." Blaise said and patted Draco's shoulder. "Go in and win then!"

"I'll do my very best." Draco said dryly and left the common room to digest the news.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about, Michael! I mean, you can't be serious about that!" Ginny hissed lividly.

"You should have let them win!" Michael Corner insisted and seized Ginny's upper arms.

She tried to back off but knocked against a bookshelf with her back.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Ginny winced.

Michael's face was very close to hers now.

She could feel his breath on her face.

"That's what it's supposed to be!" he snapped.

"Let go of me!" Ginny shrieked and tried to reach inside her cloak to draw her wand but Michael was holding her in a vice-like grip.

"You wish. We're not through yet." Michael continued, his eyes were flickering maliciously. "I've always known that I'm better off with Cho! She's just _so_ different from you."

He sneered at her.

"Why don't you just go and see her then!" Ginny shrieked.

She was willing to finally chuck Michael now.

"Hem, hem!" came the voice of Irma Pince the librarian from somewhere behind a bookshelf.

"Let go of me!" Ginny said through gritted teeth once more and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

She wasn't keen on getting detention thanks to a git like her estranged boyfriend.

"No, I won't." Michael ground out and tightened his grip.

One single tear was running down Ginny's cheek.

She was praying for having her wand now.

That would have given her the chance to cast a nice _Bat Bogey Hex _on that git but unfortunately she was unable to reach it.

"What's the matter with you two?" came a well-known voice all of a sudden.

Michael froze.

So did Ginny.

"Silence!" Ms Pince called.

"I'm afraid we've got a little problem with young Mr Corner here, Ms Pince!"

Draco was now towering over Michael who had still not let go of Ginny whose eyes were red and puffy.

"But I'll deal with that, Ms Pince. Never fear!" Draco was sucking up to the librarian and pointed at his silver Prefect's badge on his proudly puffed-out chest.

One of his notorious smirks was playing on his face.

He grabbed Michael that was two heads smaller by the scruff of the neck.

"Don't you know that snogging is forbidden in the library, Corner?" Draco asked and arched a brow at the student.

Irony was resonating in his voice.

He was casting Ginny a triumphant side-glance.

Of course he knew that they hadn't been snogging at all.

"Let go of your flirt now, Corner!" Draco demanded coldly. "I'm afraid I'll have to take ... let's say ... fifteen points from Ravenclaw for that."

Draco sneered again.

"And now off with you!" he dragged Michael towards the exit; leaving behind a somewhat flabbergasted Ginny who was rubbing her sore upper arms.

* * *

"Don't you ever dare to fool around with her again!" Draco said coldly, when the boys had left the library. "Do I make myself clear?"

Michael nodded hastily.

"Good!" Draco said and patted Michael's cheek.

You could tell that Corner was boiling with rage.

"And now shove off before I'll have to take some more points from Ravenclaw for you messing up my afternoon off."

He pushed Michael Corner so roughly that the boy stumbled.

"See you!" Draco rose his hand as if he wanted to wave at Michael.

Another sneer appeared on his face.

The chance he had been waiting for had finally come!

* * *

Whistling Draco returned to the library.

He wanted to go and see Weasley.

He would let her cry her eyes out on his strong shoulder only to make her fall for him.

Yes, that was exactly what he was playing at!

He was turning one corner when someone bumped hard into him.

"Watch your step!" Draco barked. "I'm a Prefect."

"So what?" came an only too familiar voice.

He looked down at the ginger girl that was now picking up her tatty books that were scattered on the floor.

While doing so she was ignoring him deliberately.

"That's all I needed." she muttered under her breath.

Draco arched a brow.

He hadn't expected her to be at his feet that quick!

Another smirk appeared on his face.

"Watch your word, Weasley! We wouldn't want me to take some points from Gryffindor too for your lewd behaviour at the library, would we?" he said in a low voice and placed his hands on his hips to give point to his words.

"Do what you must." Ginny snapped and looked up at him.

Her face was blotchy and her cheeks had reddened badly.

All in all she looked like she was about to hex him any moment.

Draco had to bite his lip to refrain from laughing at the look on her face.

Finally Ginny struggled to her feet.

"What?" she snapped and frowned at Draco who had planted himself in front of her, a stern expression on his face.

"You owe me one, Weasley." Draco said and bit his lower lip again, eyeing the ginger girl intensely.

She was breathing heavily and strands of her long ginger hair had fallen to her face.

He felt the urge to reach out and push the locks back but managed to refrain from doing so.

"I do?" Ginny asked and furrowed her brow while taking a deep breath.

"Yes." Draco drawled and took a step towards her.

He sensed that she was holding her breath for a moment.

"Dream on." she said and averted her gaze.

"Now, now, jolly cheeky, Weasley! Don't forget who you're talking to. I could ... "

" ... easily take some points from Gryffindor, I know." Ginny cut in and turned around to leave.

"But that doesn't give you the right to ... " she stalled and let out a gasp.

Draco had grabbed her arm.

"What the ... !"

She swung around – so swiftly that her chest bumped into his.

Ginny gasped again.

Draco looked down at her and smirked, she could feel his breath on her face and tried to back off.

"To do what?" he asked provokingly and tightened his grip on her arm.

He locked on to her soft brown gaze.

Their torsos were touching slightly and he felt her chest rise and fall.

Draco had to admit that he had never noticed that she was quite handsome.

For a moment he stared at the freckles on her nose.

"To keep me from attending my _Transfiguration_ class, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped huffily and pushed him away. "If you'll excuse me, please!"

With that she slipped out of his grip and hurried off.

Ginny felt Malfoy's eyes burn on her back while her cloak was billowing around her ankles and her flaming red hair was streaming out behind her.

Biting his lower lip Draco looked after her.

"Oh dear. You're already falling in love with me." he muttered under his breath while he folded his arms in front of his chest.

With a broad self-pleased grin plastered on his face he returned to the Slytherin common room to tell Blaise the latest news.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review!**

* * *


	2. The common stinkhorn

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews! **

**mugglemagic101, I like your profile and would love to transfer it one to one!**

**Anyway, have fun with the new one.**

**Please leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading, they help shape how I write. :) Continuing will be based heavily on reader's response!**

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter Two: The common stinkhorn**

„... And then she ran off. She's the first girl ever that didn't cry about her ex-boyfriend in front of me!" Draco shook his head in disbelief while Blaise listened in silence.

„Anyway the way's clear for me now! And she'll soon realise what she's owing me for ridding her from that Corner guy." Draco continued with a smug expression on his face.

He was definitely not lacking self-confidence.

Blaise rose from the sofa in front of the large fireplace and said,

„We'll see what tomorrow brings, mate!"

Then he stretched his chest and yawned.

* * *

Ginny was leaning against a pillar in the Great Hall the next morning.

She was staring at Michael that was exchanging sickly sweet amorous glances with his new flame Cho.

Ginny swallowed dryly several times but the stinging sensation on the inside wouldn't fade.

Feeling somewhat sad she remembered when he had looked at her the way he was looking at Cho now.

Disgustedly she noticed that they were holding hands.

Cho's giggles that were echoing in the Great Hall were sounding so put on.

Ginny arched a brow and wondered what was so special about her.

Last year Harry had fallen for her and she had gotten them all into a predicament.

Now another boy that had been close to her had fallen for Cho's fake blarney.

Sad but true!

„Boys!" she muttered to herself and turned to go when there came a voice from somewhere behind.

„Weasley!"

Ginny looked at the tall white-blond Prefect that was now standing in front of her.

He was smirking as always.

„You again!"

„I've told you you're better off alone!" Draco ignored her uncordial welcome and side-glanced at the love birdies nearby.

„That's none of your damn business, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped and wondered why he was so clingy lately.

„Maybe!" Draco conceded. „But one fine day you'll be thankful for my help, Weasley!"

He gave her a wry grin.

She didn't return it.

But she locked on to his platinum grey gaze for a moment.

Draco felt a weird, unknown tingling sensation on the inside for a split second and averted his gaze.

„Now, if you'll excuse me, Weasley, duty calls!" he continued and pointed at his Prefect's batch.

„My pleasure!" Ginny replied surly.

„Don't forget you still owe me one!" Draco muttered under his breath before he brushed past Ginny not without bumping into her intentionally.

„Stow it!" Ginny hissed and looked after him.

He hurried to give Corner and Chang another talking-to.

Just for the fun of it.

* * *

After Professor Snape had finished the obligatory roll call he began to pace the dungeon.

His hands folded behind his back, he stopped in front of Ginny's and Luna's desk.

Today he seemed to be having a down on Ginny in particular.

That was why he was checking her potions knowledge now.

„Let me see Ms Weasley. What would we get if I added grounded pill bugs to an infusion of cross spiders?" Snape spoke in barely more than a whisper and his dark, almost black gaze seemed to pierce Ginny.

She felt that she was blushing badly.

Helplessly she side-glanced at Luna who was only shrugging; seemingly she didn't have a clue either.

„No cheating, Ms Weasley!" Snape's voice rose.

Ginny looked at the tall man in front of her again.

His greasy hair was framing his pale face as usual and his eyes were flickering maliciously.

„I don't know, sir!" she admitted feebly.

„I thought as much, Weasley!" Snape stated in a sepulchral voice.

A sneer was playing on his face.

Obviously he was taking delight in making Ginny look like a real fool.

„Let me give you one last chance, Weasley!" he said with feigned mercy and looked at the Slytherin students.

„The common stinkhorn ..." Snape started pacing the dungeon again.

„Yes!" Ginny drawled.

„... which class is it attributed to?" Snape continued.

He stopped in front of Ginny again and stared at her.

His face was set in stone.

„I'll be damned if I know!" Ginny snapped and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She threw him a defiant look while some students were giggling again.

Professor Snape's features were tensing up noticeable and his cheeks had reddened a bit.

You could tell that he was boiling with rage.

„Silence!" he roared while Luna was nudging Ginny in the ribs.

„Don't push it too far, Ginny." she hissed through gritted teeth.

Snape took a deep breath and droned,

„What a pity, Weasley!"

His words were dripping with sarcasm.

„Let me temper justice with mercy today!" he continued and curled his lip to a wry smile.

„What is the common stinkhorn used for?"

Ginny shrugged, verging on tears now.

„I've always known that you are a dead loss!" Snape said and returned to his desk.

„For your information, the stinkhorn is used for _love_ potions! It's no surprise you've never heard of that, is it?"

Some Slytherin students were giggling again.

„Anyway, five points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheekiness, Weasley! And now, books out! Heat up your cauldrons! Today I want you to brew a potion that is supposed to meliorate intelligence. Some of you could do with some of it!" he side-glanced at Ginny and arched a brow while a nasty sneer appeared on his face again.

Lividly Ginny scrabbled about her bag for her potions book.

* * *

After two hours of _Potions_ down at the dungeons Ginny and Luna were hurrying to have lunch with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

At the Great Hall Draco was crossing their way – again and very deliberately.

„This is definitely not my day!" Ginny muttered when she saw him approach them.

„Weasley!" Draco called cordially.

„Malfoy!" Ginny replied curtly and began to inspect her fingernails.

„Loony!" Draco addressed to Luna with a curt nod, then he turned his attention to Ginny again.

„Nice to meet you!" Luna piped.

She was beaming at Draco, who was curling his lip.

„What is it this time?" Ginny asked, sounding highly unnerved.

„I wanted to ask you whether you ..." he stalled when a bunch of Slytherins were passing by.

„... I have to take fifty points from Gryffindor for your hairstyle, Weasley!" Draco called quickly in a business like tone and gave his passing schoolmates a strained smile.

„Just outrageous the way you look like!" he continued.

His heart was in his mouth though and his cheeks had blushed badly.

„What?" Ginny spat and furrowed her brow. „Are you crazy?"

Luna giggled at the awkward scene.

„No, I'm not!" Draco rose his hands calmingly and made sure that his fellow students were out of earshot.

„I just wanted to ask you whether you want to join our Quidditch practice tomorrow morning."

He gave her a questioning look.

„Why?" Ginny scolded herself for having asked this immediately.

„Because you're playing Quidditch too." Draco said flatly.

He hadn't been able to think of another answer that quick.

„Come on! Why would I want to join your practice?"

„Because you're the best Chaser I know, Weasley!" Draco beamed at her.

By the look on Ginny's face he knew immediately that he had just over-egged the pudding now.

„Stick your hypocritical bootlicking where the sun don't shine, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped huskily and stomped off without looking at him again.

„Uuuh, not very friendly!" Draco said to himself.

A frown appeared on his face.

Ginevra Weasley was definitely a hard nut to crack!

* * *

„I've told you she's a real bitch, Blaise!" Draco grumbled.

Sullenly he was picking at his kidney pie.

He was eyeing Ginny who was animatedly talking to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Against his will his insides were clenching painfully.

There was this stinging sensation on his inside again and he didn't know what to do to get rid of it.

„Don't give up that fast!" Blaise said encouragingly.

Draco let out a derogatory snort and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

„Am I mistaken or are you telling me to keep making a fool of myself for that bloody Weasley girl, Blaise?"

„Always keep in mind what's at stake, mate!" Blaise said dryly and reached for the bread basket.

„You're right, Blaise! I won't let her play me for a fool! Not _her_!" Draco said pugnaciously and put down his fork.

All of a sudden he wasn't hungry anymore.

All he wanted was to subdue this mutinous Weasley girl.

* * *

„Oh no, he's doing it again!" Ginny sighed and took some more bread. "He's staring at me again!"

„Who?" Hermione asked.

„Malfoy!" Ginny replied and rolled her eyes.

„Malfoy?"

„Yes! He's really ticking me off! I can tell you!"

„Why?"

„He's asked me to join his Quidditch practice tomorrow morning!"

„He has?"

„Yeah! Crazy, isn't it?"

„Hmmm!" Hermione muttered and took another bite of her bread.

„Maybe he knows that you're the one to put the team together."

Ginny arched a brow at Hermione.

„It's pretty obvious, isn't it? He wants to suck up to you, don't you realise?" Hermione continued.

„Merlin! You're right! This filthy little git wants to be on the team!" Ginny gaped at Hermione. „Why haven't I thought of that on my own? What shall I do now?"

Hermione furrowed her brow for a moment, you could tell from the look on her face that she was thinking hard.

„Well!" Hermione droned and looked at the platinum blond boy at the Slytherin table.

She arched a brow and continued,

„If I were you, I played along and beat him at his own game ..."

Ginny gave her an approving smile.

„... and take revenge for all the things he's done to us!"

„I'll give it a thought, Hermione!"

„You should, Ginny! You definitely should!"

Ginny stared at Draco who was sitting vis-à-vis from her at the Slytherin table.

He was talking to his chum Blaise and didn't notice that she was frowning at him.

„Just you wait, my friend!" Ginny muttered to herself. „Just you wait!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review!**

* * *


	3. A hunk of a man

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews! I think I'm having a streak of inspiration ;)  
**

**Please leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading! Let me know what you think. It keeps me going! :)**

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter Three: A hunk of a man**

„Have you already decided what to do regarding the Malfoy _matter_?" Hermione asked curiously during breakfast the next morning.

„I've decided to play along." Ginny muttered and took another sip of her tea.

She was eyeing her _victim_ over the rim of her cup.

Yes, she would play along.

She would take advantage of Malfoy's weird behaviour towards her.

Not that Ginny had ever cared about him.

In amicable terms of course!

She had always had the same indifferent feelings towards him that he had shown.

She had always deemed it best to ignore him as well as in any way possible.

Therefore his changed attitude towards her had confused her in the beginning – at least a bit.

But now that she knew why he was acting like that she was able to use him without the slightest qualm.

A sly grin appeared on Ginny's face.

She was picturing everything in front of her inner eye.

Michael would be back by her side.

He would be hers again.

Soon.

And he'd eat humble pie!

He would be with her again before Cho would be able to even say „Stop!" and Malfoy would help her to achieve her goal.

The fact that she would definitely not let any opportunity slip to make Malfoy look like a real fool was only a side effect.

However a rather enjoyable one – that much was sure.

The thought of it was lifting her spirits immediately.

She rose and took a deep breath.

„Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

„I'm going to join the Slytherin Quidditch practice. Would you like to come along?" Ginny replied and nodded towards the Slytherin table where Draco and his fellow players were just taking their leave.

„Sure! I won't pass up that golden opportunity." Hermione said with a grin on her face and got up too.

* * *

When the girls hurried past Draco and his mates at the Great Hall, Draco put on another broad smile but Ginny ignored him deliberately.

„Sloppy cow." Draco muttered under his breath while his smile froze.

Scowling, he followed his team mates to the Quidditch stadium.

* * *

„I thought you wanted to play along, Ginny." Hermione gasped when they had reached the Gryffindor common room.

„We don't want to give him a false sense of security, do we?" Ginny muttered dryly when Hermione gave her a bewildered look.

Then she left for the dormitory to pick up her equipment.

* * *

Dressed in their Quidditch robes, Draco and his team mates had taken their lineup.

Their brooms were lying on the snow-covered pitch.

Urquhart, their captain, was standing in front of them and barking instructions,

„... and now, up on your brooms, men!"

Draco, just as the others, called „Up!" but his broom didn't react straightaway.

Draco attributed this to the fact that the stick of the broom was frozen over and its bristles were icicled.

He called „Up!" again when Urquhart's grumpy voice came,

„Look who we've got here then. Little ginger and her Mudblood friend in tow."

Draco froze immediately, his insides were clenching again.

Before he could turn around to check whether it was really Ginny that was taking a seat on the stands now, his broom shot up and Draco got a strike in the face by the broomstick.

His mates laughed freely.

„Ow." he ground out and touched his nose.

He was having a bad nosebleed now.

Stony-faced he looked at his hand and the blood on it and snuffled twice.

„Pow, right in the kisser, Malfoy!" Cassius Warrington snorted with laughter. „Poor you!"

„Just shut your mouth, Warrington!" Draco snapped and snuffled again.

„_Yoo-hoo!_" came Ginny's voice from behind.

Somehow she sounded like Cho – very syrupy, very twee and totally fake.

„Look, Malfoy, little ginger is waving to you." Cassius said and laughed again. „I think you've got yourself another girlfriend."

„Stow it, Cassius." Draco growled and turned around to face Ginny.

She had taken a seat at the stands and was waving at them with a broad smile on her face.

Much to his disgust Mudblood Granger was with her.

„What is it, Malfoy? Go ahead! She won't bite." Cassius teased and pushed him towards the stands.

„Alright, alright." Draco muttered and put on a broad smile.

Then he hurried towards Ginny, now it was him waving at her in return.

His mates were laughing again.

* * *

„I hate to say it, but he looks _really_ hot in his robes." Hermione muttered while Draco was strutting towards the two of them with a smug grin on his face.

„Yep! You definitely have a point there." Ginny agreed curtly and forced herself to avert her admiring gaze from the tall svelte Slytherin Seeker.

All of a sudden she felt that tingling sensation on the inside again.

Quickly she rummaged her bag for a piece of parchment and her quill.

When Draco drew nearer he called,

„Ladies!"

A cocky grin appeared on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his words but tried to act as if she hadn't noticed him yet.

In a loud businesslike voice she said to Hermione,

„... we'll see, Hermione, but for now I'm quite sure I'll choose Urquhart. I like his elaborated skills. His _gracefulness_ in every move!"

Ginny had to bite her lip at that blatant lie.

Apart from that the look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

She fully turned to him and said in feigned surprise,

„You again."

Draco looked taken-aback.

„How nice of Urquhart to send you as a legman. Go tell him I want to talk to him about the team." Ginny demanded coldly.

She had to pinch her thigh to refrain from laughing at the look on Malfoy's face.

„Legman?" he asked surly while a bewildered expression flashed his face.

„Yes." Ginny replied and gave him a fake surprised look.

„Didn't know that _you_ have got something to do with that team for the championship." Draco snapped huskily.

He was boiling with rage now.

„_Really_? Well then you know now. So if you please... My time is limited, Malfoy." Ginny said matter-of-factly and turned to Hermione who was biting her lower lip.

Her cheeks had reddened and you could tell that she was trying hard to stifle a laugh – just as Ginny.

„Yes, ma'am!" Draco said, his words were dripping with sarcasm, and turned around to leave.

He was clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

„Uhm, and Malfoy...!" Ginny called.

„Yes?" he turned around again, feeling somewhat hopeful.

„You've got something _there_!" she pointed at the patch between her nose and her upper lip and grimaced with disgust.

Knowing that she was alluding to the dried blood around his nose, he pointed at it and furrowed his brow questioningly.

„Let me help you!" Hermione piped ambitiously and drew her wand.

„_Whoa_, Granger!" Draco let out a growl and rose his hands calmingly.

How dare this filthy Mudblood point her wand at him!

„I'm perfectly capable of fixing that on my own!" he snapped huffily and left.

„Uh-oh!" Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione. „Touchy, touchy."

When Malfoy was out of earshot they both burst out laughing.

* * *

„Stoppy cow." Draco growled while he walked back to his mates.

Frowning he was scolding himself for letting her make a fool of himself in front of his fellows.

Finally however he told himself to keep at it – for the sake of the upcoming championship.

* * *

„Urquart! How good to see you!" Ginny piped and gave the grumpy looking hunk of a man a fake smile.

„What is it, Weasley? And why did you have to bring that Mudblood?" Urquhart barked and eyed Hermione suspiciously.

„The championship, you know. Hasn't Professor Snape told you that I'm supposed to put a team together?" Ginny stammered, nervously wringing her hands.

„The championship, I see!"

„Yeah! I wanted to check your skills today." Ginny looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Urquhart growled,

„And what has _she_ got to do with this?"

He pointed at Hermione with his huge gloved hand.

Hermione swallowed dryly.

„She's my ... uhm ... assistant. Yes, my assistant." Ginny said hastily and gave him another strained smile.

„For the dirty work, you know."

„I see!" the Slytherin captain said, a nasty sneer appeared on his face. „For the dirty work. Good, _very_ good."

Apparently he seemed to be pleased with Ginny's lie.

„Sorry." Ginny said through gritted teeth and gave Hermione a contrite look.

„Well then, enjoy watching the best Hogwarts team. I'm available if you have any questions." he said and gave Ginny a wry grin.

„I appreciate it!" Ginny returned his smile – strained though.

When the bulky Chaser stomped off she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

„How about giving this little Gryffindor blood traitor a good dressing down now?" Urquhart asked his mates after more than one hour of practice.

„Let's do a little exercise to show her your capacity of reaction. Let's form teams of two. Draco, you'll be on one team with her. I'm sure you won't allow her to take the mickey out of you."

Warrington giggled.

Draco threw him a warning look.

When Urquhart had left to ask Ginny over, Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

The two of them were the current Beaters and now forming one team.

The aim of the game Urquhart had just suggested was to hit the players of the other teams hard with the Quaffle.

Those not in possession of the Quaffle were supposed to avoid to get hit.

„As soon as you grab hold of the Quaffle I want you to knock her off her broom so I can come to her rescue! Do I make myself clear, Crabbe?" Draco commanded in a low but dangerous voice.

His crony nodded servilely.

„What are you supposed to do?" Draco wanted to make sure Crabbe had got him right.

„Hit you hard with the Quaffle." Crabbe grunted and gave him a featherbrained look.

„Not me, dork! _Her_!" Draco snapped but put on a broad smile immediately when he noticed that Urquhart was just returning with Ginny.

„Ah, Ginny! I'm glad you chose to let me show you some good moves!" Draco boasted.

Some of his team mates were snickering.

„Certainly, _Draco_." Ginny replied in a fake sweet tone. „I can't wait to learn something new."

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! Continuing highly depends on reader's response! :)**

**

* * *

**


	4. Sir Galahad

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**A/N: Owing to all your encouraging reviews here comes another quick update. **

**mugglemagic101, I highly appreciate your advice regarding my admittedly excessive use of exclamation marks – I promise to keep it in mind! ;) **

**Regarding your profile all I wanted to say was that I totally agree with what you say .... ;)**

**Please leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading! Let me know what you think. It keeps me going. :)**

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter Four: Sir Galahad**

„I think it's best Draco shows you how to fly the _Nimbus 2001_ properly before we begin, Weasley. You know it's a real broom. For real _men_." Urquhart said and winked at his mates. „I'm sure you've never flown one."

The Slytherins were roaring with laughter.

Ginny arched a brow at his words but had to admit that he was right.

In fact she hadn't even touched one.

But she was burning to do so.

All of a sudden Draco furrowed his brow and asked Urquhart,

„Are you telling me that she'll be on _my_ broom? With me?"

„I mean, _together_?" he curled his lip.

He had never allowed any girl to even come near his _Nimbus 2001_.

Let alone touch it.

And now Urquhart was telling him to fly it.

With her.

Why _her _of all people?

He grimaced for a moment, when a horrible thought flashed his mind all of a sudden.

„Wait! You're not telling me I'm supposed to let her fly my broom while I'm taking the backseat, Urquhart?"

A nasty grin appeared on his captain's face.

The others were laughing again.

No, he couldn't be serious about that!

His _Nimbus 2001_ was Draco's sanctuary, his everything.

And he would not let Weasley violate this.

Not for the life of him.

Draco gave Urquhart a pitiful look.

„Exactly, Malfoy." Urquhart said and showed his ugly, crooked teeth. „The rest of us will play a little game until the two of you are ready to join."

Warrington snickered.

„Stow it." Draco ground out.

Ginny gave the Slytherin captain a strained smile.

Admittedly it was rather a snarl.

At first she had thought about protesting.

She'd never sit on one broom with Malfoy.

Not to mention let him fly it whilst she was sitting behind him unable to do anything.

But when she had noticed the desperate expression on Malfoy's face she had made up her mind.

Yes, she would be able to make an exception to her principles.

And she'd behave stupidly.

„Let's do it then." she piped in a fake sweet tone and gave Draco a syrupy smile.

„Yes, let's do it." a frowning Draco muttered reluctantly and called „Up!"again.

He tried hard to keep up a picture of Krum's face in front of his inner eye.

„Have fun, Malfoy ..." Warrington teased and sneered again.

Then he left.

All Draco did in return was letting out a growl.

* * *

Hovering in the air right in front of Ginny Draco began his lecture,

„... most important thing, Weasley, is to lean _into_ the curve with me. Otherwise we'll fall off. Got me?"

„Really? I didn't know that." Ginny lied and unnoticed by him rolled her eyes.

Did he really think she was _that_ daft?

After another ten minutes without anything really new for Ginny he lowered his broom patronisingly to let her mount it.

In awe she stalled and touched the perfectly trimmed bristles with her fingertips for a moment.

Her mouth fell slightly ajar.

Ron would definitely envy her for this experience!

„What is it, Weasley? Do I have to show you how to mount it?" Draco asked and turned around to look at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

Ginny smiled sheepishly and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and dismounted.

„Are you sure you're playing for the Gryffindor team?" he gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged and gave him another sheepish smile.

„Not surprising they're losing the whole time." Draco muttered more to himself and, with a somewhat disgusted expression on his face, held out his hand gallantly to help Ginny mount the broom.

His mind was racing.

Firstly he was angry that Urquhart had teamed her up with him.

Thanks to her he'd lose their little game and his mates would make a mock of him at the changing room.

This was as sure as eggs is eggs.

Secondly he told himself to take a closer look at Ginny's flying skills during the next match.

He could hardly believe that she didn't even know how to _mount_ a broom.

And therefore thirdly he was getting somewhat grumpy because he couldn't shake the suspicion that she was trying to have him on.

But he managed to recall what was at stake.

Draco looked at Ginny and gave her a fake smile.

He knew that he'd have to play along to make sure to be on that bloody team.

Oh yes, he wanted to play against Krum.

Badly!

Ginny beamed at Draco in return.

'_Just you wait, ginger! I'll wipe that smile right off your face!_' he thought surly and swiftly mounted his broom too.

'_Showtime!_' Ginny thought and a sly grin flashed her face.

„And always keep in mind to lean into the curve with me, Weasley. Just like I've shown you." Draco's voice came.

„Yes!" Ginny called and rolled her eyes.

As a precaution Draco decided to call „Hold on tight!" before take-off.

„_Sure_!" Ginny called and reached for his neck, grinning again.

She felt that he was swallowing when she put her hands around his neck.

„Not my neck, silly!" he said in a somewhat choked voice and grabbed her hands.

When he placed them on his admittedly well-trained stomach she bit her lower lip and felt a tingling sensation on the inside again.

* * *

Draco's flying skills were truly amazing Ginny.

He was flying difficult manoeuvres without the slightest buckling of the broom.

And the _Nimbus 2001_ was really fast.

Her eyes were watering due to the airflow even though she was cowering behind Draco.

Several times Ginny was trying to unbalance the broom.

She was skilled enough to know exactly how far she could go without exposing the two of them to any danger.

Of course she hadn't leaned into the curve from time to time.

Once she had even leaned against it with dash.

The broom had got into a spin and Ginny knew that Draco had noticed that she had provoked this.

But he had kept the broom under control masterfully.

When they were looping a loop Ginny screamed,

„_Wheeeeew!_"

Oh how she loved to fly on a broom!

Draco instead had taken it for a scream of horror and muttered to himself,

„Oh yeah, _ginger_, I definitely know which side my bread is buttered on."

A smug grin appeared on his face.

When he flew another loop he joined in in Ginny's crows.

Finally he landed the broom gently.

* * *

„It's my turn then, isn't it?" Ginny said and tried hard to sound as worried as possible.

When Draco turned his back on her for a moment to adjust the footrests Ginny rubbed her hands with glee.

„Yep!" Draco said and handed her his beloved broom.

Reluctantly.

His team mates were watching the whole scene and roaring with laughter.

A muscle in Draco's jaw was jumping but apart from that he kept a straight face.

Ginny let him help her mount the broom again.

Then Draco took the backseat.

He put his arms around her from behind to take the glossy, ebony black broomstick.

„Whoa!" came Warrington's voice.

Draco's cheeks reddened noticeably.

Ginny leaned back a bit.

Therefore Draco had to rest his chin on her left shoulder.

He curled his lip.

Their cheeks were touching for a split second and Ginny felt this tingling sensation on the inside once more.

Somewhat confused Draco backed off a bit, cleared his throat and told her matter-of-factly,

„To take off you have to pull up the stick."

Ginny nodded.

„Gently!" he warned sternly and wrinkled his nose as one of Ginny's locks was tickling him.

„Alright!" Ginny called while Draco let go of the stick and leaned back some more.

At first he wanted to put his hands on her hips but then he stalled in the middle of his movement with a disgusted expression on his face.

Very self-confident, he finally decided to sit on the broom without holding on.

They'd only be doing a little up-and-down again anyway.

He wouldn't let her fly it properly.

No chance!

Before Draco could tell Ginny that he was ready to go, Ginny hoicked the stick.

On full purpose.

The broom gave an odd jerk and jolted up into the air at lightning speed.

Ginny grinned broadly.

Draco who - on the other hand - had almost fallen off the broom had just been able to grab her waist in the nick of time.

„_Oops_!" Ginny called in a fake sweet tone and got ready to fly a sharp turn.

After having managed to regain his composure Draco yelled,

„I said: _Gently_!"

Ginny bit her lower lip.

„Sorry." she piped and leaned into a left turn.

„What are you doing?" Draco screamed.

Ginny noticed a slight tone of fear in his voice.

„I'm flying." she stated and grinned again while Draco tightened his grip on her waist.

She didn't object.

In fact she enjoyed it.

At least a bit!

„Lower the stick!" Draco called huskily. „Lower that damn stick!"

Ginny snickered gleefully.

She held her breath for a moment, then she pressed the stick down forcefully.

„Like _that_?" she asked sheepishly while the broom was racing almost vertically towards the pitch.

Highly concentrated she pressed her lips together.

„Merlin, what are you doing?" Draco's voice cracked.

She felt him pressed against her back and grinned.

None too soon she veered away and finally stopped.

She could hear Draco breathe heavily.

Quickly he jumped off the broom.

Ginny dismounted too and looked at him.

Before she could say anything, Draco snapped distractedly,

„I think that'll have to do!"

He licked his lip and ran his hands through his hair, deliberately ignoring her.

„Alright then." she piped. „Let's join the others, _mate_!"

She turned to pick up the _Nimbus 2001_ Urquhart had got for her and grinned again.

Judging from the look on Draco's face she had just scared him.

To the core.

With a smug grin on her face she stomped towards the other players, a scowling Draco at her heel.

* * *

„Wow! Not bad!" Cassius Warrington said excitedly when Ginny flew another round on her own _Nimbus 2001_.

Draco who was hovering in the air next to him stated boastfully,

„Not surprising with me as her teacher. She didn't even know how to mount a broom in the beginning."

He was relieved that finally his heart rate had come to a normal level again.

„Certainly." Cassius teased and patted Draco's chest showily.

Then he noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were going for Ginny and said,

„Oops! I think it's time to save your ginger protégée from your knaves, Sir Galahad."

Draco curled his lip and waited for Crabbe's lucky strike.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! Updating depends on your response. Suggestions are highly welcome... :)**

* * *


	5. Bitten by the Mackled Malaclaw

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thank you for all your great reviews. They really keep me going. I love to hear from you.**

**So please leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading! Let me know what you think. **

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter Five: Bitten by the Mackled Malaclaw**

Ginny had to realise soon that every single boy of the Slytherin team was getting on her, the only girl in this game.

Except for Draco of course.

And she had to admit that they were really keeping her on the go.

„_Uuuuh!_" Warrington called when he and Draco had to witness how Ginny who had just gotten hold of the Quaffle was knocking Vaisey the third Chaser of the Slytherin team off his broomstick.

With a frown on his face their mate thudded to the ground.

Now it was Urquhart who was in possession of the Quaffle and he was going after Ginny mercilessly.

Draco hovered in mid-air, unmolested by all attacks.

With his brow furrowed he watched Ginny's breakneck manoeuvres on the borrowed broom.

„Damn, she's good." Draco muttered to himself while Warrington zoomed off to come to his fellow Bletchley's rescue.

His eyes had narrowed to slits and it began to dawn on Draco that Weasley had dared to hoax him badly.

Lividly he hoped for Crabbe to strike soon.

And yes, he was praying that he'd hit her hard on the head.

Sulkily he wrenched at the stick of his _Nimbus 2001_ and entered the fray.

* * *

„Come to finally help me, Malfoy?" Ginny called somewhat breathlessly.

„Doesn't look like you're really in need of it." Draco stated not without the slightest tone of admiration in his voice and gave her a curt smile.

Ginny was still trying hard to get Urquhart but he was a tough one.

She paused to take a deep breath and assess the situation.

She looked at the blond Slytherin Seeker who was casually sitting on his broom and staring at her.

Ginny gave him a smile in return.

All of a sudden her eyes widened and all she could call was,

„Watch out!"

Draco furrowed his brow.

He turned around just to see Crabbe throwing the Quaffle at him.

He wanted to duck down but it was already too late.

Draco got hit by the Quaffle!

With such a vengeance that he was just unable to cling to his broom.

With a thud he fell to the ground.

Ginny gasped but before she could make sure that he was alright Crabbe was trying to attack her.

Quickly she zoomed off.

* * *

Moaning, Draco was lying on his back down on the pitch.

He rubbed his aching shoulder and grimaced with pain.

Admittedly he had expected worse, though.

After four years of playing on this team he was used to falling off his broom and getting hurt.

Warrington who had been eliminated earlier ran towards him,

„Are you alright?"

„Sure." Draco muttered.

He was just about to struggle to his feet when he heard Ginny's voice.

„Hey, Crabbe, Goyle! What's up? Why is nobody helping him?"

Draco furrowed his brow and looked at Warrington.

„Lie down. Lie _down_!" Cassius hissed through gritted teeth, a tense expression on his face.

Draco gave him a bewildered look but did as he was told.

Goyle and Crabbe were landing nearby and Ginny was running towards him.

„Merlin, I think he's unconscious!" Cassius lied flatly.

„He is?" Ginny asked and gave him a wary look.

Then she knelt down next to Draco, who was giving an artificial moan.

Ginny arched a brow and recalled the scene when Fred had once been knocked off his broom.

He hadn't made a single sound for quite a while.

Why wasn't Malfoy cutting the snivelling simp he always was?

She highly doubted it but Malfoy seemed to be made of a sterner stuff than her brother.

While thinking hard what to do next, a grin flashed her face.

She slapped Draco's cheek several times and noticed that he was trying hard to refrain from grimacing with pain.

Ginny bit her lower lip.

Then she said in a fake concerned tone,

„Merlin's beard, you're right! He's unconscious."

Crabbe, Goyle and Warrington were gaping at her.

Taking a deep breath she continued,

„Hmmm, I think he needs rescue breathing."

That was of course complete and utter nonsense as it was plain to see that Draco was perfectly breathing on his own.

But his cronies seemed to have a rather highly developed deposition to believe everything if it was only told them forcefully enough.

She was musing whether this was something you would need to obey to Malfoy's prima donna like orders.

Still somewhat absorbed in thoughts Ginny noticed that Draco was stirring slightly and she wondered if she had just witnessed a grin flash his face for a split second.

„Alright, let's do it!" she said to his mates in a businesslike tone.

Then she rolled up her sleeves and bend over Draco.

A smirk appeared on Warrington's face while he was anxiously watching the scene.

Ginny bend down lower.

Her face was very close to Draco's now.

* * *

Draco felt her hair on his face.

She smelt like strawberries and vanilla.

A sudden heat was rising on his inside and the air seemed to vibrate.

Yes, he was loathing her but at least she wasn't unattractive.

And so he decided that a little kiss wouldn't hurt.

He was just about to purse his lips expectantly when he heard Ginny's voice again.

„Well ... uhm ... I'm not sure how to do it properly. I think I'd better go and get Ms Pomfrey. You, take over!"

Draco risked to squint.

To his disappointment he saw that she was getting up.

Then another face appeared right in front of his.

It was Goyle who was looking rather embarrassed.

Draco's eyes widened with horror.

„Beat it!" he snapped and pushed Goyle away.

His crony let out a gasp.

„He's not unconscious." Crabbe said dim-wittedly.

„Of course I'm not." Draco hissed and sat up.

He saw that Ginny was hastening towards the stands where Granger was still sitting.

„Damn it!" he barked and brushed some snow off his shoulders.

He knew that he had just passed up another chance to make her fall for him with the aid of only one of his irresistible kisses.

* * *

„I don't believe it." Ginny muttered. „Such a dork."

„It's all sham! He's faking it. Let's go." she said when she had reached Hermione who looked somewhat tense.

„What is it?" Ginny asked.

„Over there!" Hermione hissed under her breath and gave her an insistent look.

„What?" Ginny looked flabbergasted.

„_There!_" Hermione pointed towards the stands nearby.

* * *

„Well, Malfoy, that was definitely a complete flop." Warrington stated.

„Who would've thought that." Draco replied surly and looked at the ginger girl.

She was still talking to her friend, her back turned on him.

He noticed that Granger was pointing towards the stands and saw that there were some other students.

One of them was Corner.

„What on earth is he doing here?" Draco said in a low voice and arched his brow sharply.

* * *

„Michael." Hermione said.

Ginny felt a stinging sensation on the inside and looked at Corner and his friends who had made themselves comfortable on the stands.

Cho was with them too but Ginny saw that Corner was staring at her.

Quickly she looked the other way.

After a moment of thinking she said in a loud voice, trying to sound somewhat hysterical,

„Give me my bag, Hermione. Quickly! Draco's hurt _terribly_."

Hermione gave her a puzzled look but handed her the bag.

Ginny grabbed it and hurried off towards Draco again.

* * *

„Lie down, mate!" came Warrington's voice from somewhere behind.

Draco was still absorbed in thoughts.

„Lie down and stay put!"

Warrington grabbed Draco's shoulder and tried to push him down on the ground.

„What's the point of that? Stop it." Draco hissed lividly and tried to shove him away.

„Merlin, he's in pain!" Warrington lied again when Ginny drew nearer.

She didn't answer but knelt down next to Draco who was propping up on his forearms and silently looking at her.

„_Really?_" Ginny muttered under her breath and let her eyes wander over Draco's delicately chiselled features.

For a moment she locked on to his stunningly platinum grey gaze.

Then she shook her head in disbelief and took a deep breath.

Draco gave her a bewildered look.

Obviously his cover had been blown easily.

„Dear me, Draco! I'm so glad you're fine!" Ginny exclaimed showily and grabbed Draco's face all of a sudden.

He gasped.

* * *

„Merlin. What is she doing?" Hermione muttered and got up to get a better view on the whole scene.

She furrowed her brow and while she was letting out another gasp her mouth fell open.

* * *

Draco's cronies were exchanging bewildered glances.

Ginny drew nearer and gave Draco a short peck on the mouth.

„Huh?" grunted Crabbe while Ginny withdrew quickly, her cheeks beet-red, and let go of Draco's face.

Side-glancing at the stands that were now deserted except for Hermione she got up and looked at her watch,

„Oops, I'm sorry but I have to go. Harry's already waiting for me."

She cleared her throat.

„Thanks for the interesting insight on your team's skills." she addressed to Urquhart.

„Guys!" she nodded towards the rest of the team without looking at Draco again who was still lying on the ground, looking gobsmacked, touching the spot where she had just kissed him with his fingertips.

Then she turned around and left.

„Mental, that one." Warrington muttered and looked down at Draco.

* * *

Tears were welling in Ginny's eyes while she took a deep breath.

She was blinking several times, desperately trying to fight back her tears.

In vain.

It were tears of anger.

And tears of pain.

He was still with _her_ and she couldn't bear to see them snogging and everything.

It was hurting her to the core.

„Don't say anything wrong now, Hermione!" Ginny warned when she had reached the stands again.

Hermione closed her mouth and looked at Ginny in utter disbelief.

Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Then she curled her lip disgustedly.

„Let's go." She said and hurried off the pitch for the castle.

* * *

„Don't you think I've fancied _that_!" Draco growled.

The fact that Blaise was scoffing at him didn't help to improve his grumpy mood.

Blaise looked down at the toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste in Draco's hand and broke out in laughter again.

„Oh, stow it, Blaise." Draco sighed and dropped down on to the sofa in the common room.

„I don't understand why you're in such a bad mood. You've finally crossed the Rubicon, mate! Now she won't be able to get away from you. Now she's _trapped_." Blaise said and took the seat next to the platinum blond Seeker, an excited expression on his face.

Draco let out a snort.

„What makes you say that?"

„Isn't that quite obvious? She's kissed you. Blimey, she's head over heels with you." Blaise said enthusiastically. „Merlin, I already picture you playing against Krum."

Draco arched a brow.

„Who are you and what have you done with Blaise Zabini?" he hissed and reached inside his cloak, ready to draw his wand.

„Huh?" was all Blaise answered.

After a moment of silence he amended,

„Alright, alright, at least she might have an ickle ... uhm ... crush on you."

Draco smirked but his mind was racing.

Much to his disappointment Blaise was terribly wrong.

She wasn't in love with him.

Not at all.

It was that Corner guy.

He had seen it in her eyes.

It had only been a trick to make him jealous.

„You're wrong, mate! It's Corner." Draco sighed.

„Corner?" Blaise curled his lip. „I thought you've given him a good dressing-down lately?"

„That's what I thought too, actually. But I think I was wrong." Draco curled his lip too. „Maybe I should just throw the towel, Blaise. You know, father ..."

„You mustn't even think that, Draco." Blaise cut in.

Draco furrowed his brow again.

„Go and console her!"

Draco wrinkled his nose and threw Blaise another bewildered look.

„What is it that girls like best when it comes to guys, huh?"

Draco shrugged with a somewhat bored expression on his face.

He'd never wasted much thought about that before.

All he knew was that he liked it best when girls were letting him have it his way.

Otherwise he'd dump them anyway.

Blaise sighed,

„They want someone who understands them. Someone to lend them an ear. Someone to comfort them. In a sympathetic and sensitive way."

Draco's eyes widened noticeably.

He'd never been a good listener except for his own end, that much was sure.

„Well, and what's that to me?" He threw Blaise an impatient look.

„Make her forget that Corner guy and she'll make you Seeker of the team!" Blaise called and clenched his fist.

* * *

„I still can't believe he took it for real that you can't even mount a broom properly." Hermione giggled.

„So do I! It was just _so_ over the top and to be honest I thought he'd freak out by no later than that but he didn't. Instead he lent me a hand." Ginny shrugged and laughed. „He's definitely a master of self-control."

„I'm sure we can attribute this to his illustrious upbringing and his noble blood." Hermione was giving an admittedly quite well imitation of Malfoy's conceited expression.

„What next then?" she asked after a good while of laughing hard.

Ginny looked down at Arnold, her purple coloured Pygmy Puff and ruffled its fur.

At first Arnold squeaked with pleasure several times but then he tried to snap at Ginny's finger, giving high-pitched snarls.

„No, no, no, you little rascal." Ginny muttered fondly and nudged Arnold's furry tummy with her fingertip. „Hmmm, let me see, I think I've already got something up my sleeve for Malfoy."

„Poor boy! I'm sure he'll soon think he's been bitten by a Mackled Malaclaw secretly." Hermione said in a fake compassionate tone.

„Exactly! There will be loads of bad luck." Ginny said and gave Hermione a sly grin.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! Suggestions are highly welcome - as always ... :)**

* * *


	6. Companions in misfortune

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot though. ;)**

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'd like to say „Thank you!" to everybody who has reviewed my story. I really love to hear from you guys. Keep going!**

**Please leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading! Let me know what you think. **

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter Six: Companions in misfortune**

„Maybe I should go and tell her that Pansy dumped you after the Yule Ball last year." Blaise suggested.

Draco who had been staring into the flames in the fireplace swung around at lightning speed and glared at his best friend.

„But I dumped _her_!"

„Who cares?" Blaise inspected his fingernails closely.

„Actually _I_ do!" Draco snapped and drew nearer.

„Of course you do. But haven't we just decided that we need her to fall for you? Maybe this'll cause her to sympathise. Corner has dumped her too. So you'd be companions in misfortune." Blaise tried to explain for the umpteenth time and sighed.

Draco let out a snort of disbelief.

„Companions of misfortune? How dare you? Malfoys don't share anything. Feelings in particular." Draco warned, a gloomy look on his face.

„I know, mate, I know, but fortune is fickle, my friend." Blaise said and rolled his eyes.

„Yeah, just like Pansy's dancing skills. Did you know that she isn't even capable of _that_?" Draco said.

Blaise rolled his eyes once more and sighed,

„Here we go again with the same old story!"

„What?" Draco furrowed his brow. „She can't even dance the ..."

„... Troll's Trott properly, I know." Blaise cut in, looking somewhat bored.

„She made me look like a complete idiot." Draco ranted and shook his head in disbelief. „I had to do it. I had to dump her. I just couldn't let her make me look like a fool. Not after my parents have sent me ... "

„... to dancing school every summer holidays for like the last three years!" Blaise aped Draco.

„Exactly!" Draco said and curled his lip. „This is just beyond the pale ..."

Before he could go on Crabbe entered the common room.

„You've lost something!" he called and hurried towards Draco and Blaise, waving.

Then he handed Draco an unsightly, seemingly hand-knitted shawl.

He looked down at it and wrinkled his nose with disgust,

„What made you think I'd ever wear something as hideous as this, git?"

Crabbe shrugged, the usual gormless expression on his face.

Draco snorted and looked at the shawl again.

He was just about to throw it into the flames in the large fireplace when something caught his eye.

* * *

„Rumour has it that you and Malfoy have been seen, Ginny!" Ron snapped lividly.

„SNOGGING!" he roared at the top of his voice.

His face red like a brick, he was glaring at Ginny who was just throwing him a defiant look.

„Who's told you that?" she asked calmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

„That's none of your business! How dare you kiss that git?" Ron continued.

Now he looked like crying with rage any moment.

„That's none of your business, Ron."

„So you're not denying it? Huh?"

* * *

Absent-mindedly Draco muttered,

„I see. That is what you're playing at ..."

He touched the shawl with his fingertips and a smile that spoke volumes appeared on his pale, pointed face.

Blaise and Crabbe were exchanging puzzled glances.

* * *

„No!" Ginny snapped and threw her brother a provoking look.

„By the name of all descendants of Merlin, are you crackers?" Ron barked.

„No." Ginny stated, her brow furrowed now.

„_Why_? Why _him_?" Ron urged, a desperate expression on his face.

It seemed that he was thinking that his sister was jinxed or had finally lost her mind.

„Uh, Ron, you don't understand ... uhm ... oh forget it!" She let out a deep drawn sigh. „Come here, sit down! I'm going to tell you everything."

Looking taken-aback, Ron sat down next to his sister, anxiously waiting for answers.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Draco pointed out the initials on the shawl to Blaise who seemed to have understood immediately.

„Are you thinking what I just thought?" Draco asked and gave Blaise an excited look.

„I think so." Blaise replied, a grin appeared on his face. „Well then, what are you waiting for, mate?"

„There's still something I've got to do first..." Draco told them matter-of-factly and turned to leave the common room.

* * *

„Well then, get me that ... uhm ... _thing_, Longbottom." Draco demanded coldly.

He looked around to check whether anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

„_Sharpish_!" The tall blond continued, giving Neville a penetrating look.

„I ...." Neville stammered.

„How many days, Longbottom?" Draco hissed impatiently and arched a brow at his vis-à-vis.

„T-three!" Neville replied hastily.

His face was very pale now and he was trembling badly. One could tell that he was feeling very uncomfortable in Draco's presence.

„Alright, I'll get back to you in three days then." Draco said in a low menacing voice. „And don't tell anyone!" he warned, his face set in stone.

„O - o - of course not!" Neville ensured him hastily.

„Well then, off you go, Longbottom. I don't want anyone to see me talking to someone like you, understand?" Draco eyed Neville coldly from head to toe and curled his lip disgustedly.

„Sure." Neville stammered and hurried off.

With a smug grin on his face and his hands casually in his pockets, Draco strutted off in the opposite direction to tell off some first years down the corridor who had just given a fellow student some _Ton-Tongue Toffees _illicitly.

* * *

„What is it, Ginny? Why aren't you fooling Malfoy anymore?" Ron asked curiously and spooned up some more pumpkin soup, intensely eyeing his sister.

Her confession regarding Malfoy had cheered Ron up for days. Ever since she'd told him everything there was this mischievous glint on his face. And he was coming up with all these niceties for Draco ceaselessly.

„Keep your breath for cooling your soup!" Ginny warned and took a sip of pumpkin juice. „I've told you I won't make the first move regarding this. When he comes to me trying to suck up again I'll strike back."

„I see." Ron said dryly and looked at Hermione, his brow furrowed.

„So he hasn't talked to you again?" Hermione asked.

„No. Not one single word in three days. Maybe I've scared him off!" Ginny grinned. „You know, I'm such a good kisser. I'm sure that was just too much. Even for him."

She laughed. Hermione joined in while Ron rolled his eyes.

„Whatever, I don't care." Ginny continued truthfully.

She craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the Slytherin Seeker at the table nearby.

He was in deep conversation with his chums but seemed to have sensed her looks.

He turned his head.

Quickly Ginny averted her gaze.

Then she asked Harry to hand her the bread basket, not noticing, that now Blaise and a certain blond were staring at her.

* * *

Quickly Draco left for the Great Hall. He was rather in a bad mood today. To top it all off he'd have to patrol the corridors tonight.

What was taking that git Longbottom so long? He hadn't seen him ever since their little chin-wag.

Did this doofus truly believe that he could avoid him, Draco?

He curled his lip. The longer he was waiting the sillier his plan seemed to him. Especially because he had never done something like that before.

He decided to head Longbottom off after _Transfiguration_ to give him hell. A nasty smirk appeared on his face at the thought of it, but it froze when he heard two voices from nearby.

Draco identified one of them as Corner's and hid in the shades of a suit of armour.

„... Nah, she's just faking it. And seeing _her_ is just beneath him."

„Yeah. He'd never take her as a girlfriend. I'm sure all he wants is to be on that team. ..."

„You're right, that's what Malfoy's playing at."

Draco clenched his fist, white-hot rage was boiling on his inside. But he stayed in hiding. Maybe they'd say even more about him.

However, he couldn't concentrate properly, his mind was racing. How dare this dork – whoever it was – claim to know what he, Draco, was playing at? He wasn't predictable!

Soon after Corner and his mate were leaving.

At first Draco thought about following them and order Crabbe and Goyle to give them a good thrashing. But then he made up his mind.

Even more furious he stormed off to find Longbottom.

Now it was not only Krum at stake but - even more important– his reputation.

And someone would have to pay for this.

* * *

„And _this_ is supposed to display deep and unique sympathy?" Draco wrinkled his nose and looked down at the plant Neville had just handed him.

His face was reflecting disgust and bewilderment at the same time.

„Giving this to a girl is always a real proof of love." Neville said quietly and looked down at his feet. He had blushed badly.

Some students were snickering while passing the strange couple in a corner of the Great Hall. Draco gave them menacing looks and they stopped immediately.

„A proof of love, huh?" Draco said surly, his face set in stone. „_Certainly_."

He snorted, then he looked at the plant again while a muscle in his jaw was jumping.

To him it looked horrible!

He, for his own part, would jinx anyone who'd dare to give him something like that.

That was why he wasn't sure whether this was a good idea.

But maybe this feeling was just owing to the fact that he didn't have the faintest idea which flowers were expressing true love and which were not.

Lividly he stomped off, clenching the flower pot in one hand, desperately trying to hide it from nosy views.

* * *

Looking like a dying duck in a thunderstorm, Draco sat on his bed, scowling at the flower on his bedside table.

The muscle in his jaw was still jumping and yes, he felt like crying.

With rage, of course.

He'd be the laughing stock of the school.

Longbottom!

He scolded himself for having asked this prat.

This wimp didn't have the slightest understanding of women. That much was sure!

He let out a deep drawn sigh and ran his hands through his white-blond hair, when the door to their chamber flew open.

„Wow, mate, are you into that _Herbology_ thing now?" Blaise laughed when he had noticed the flower. „That Weasley girl is definitely doing you no good."

Draco let out a growl.

„What is it?" Blaise sat down next to Draco and patted his shoulder roughly.

Draco growled again.

Covering his true feelings masterfully, he got up from the bed and said cockily,

„You don't know what _true_ love is really about, mate."

Blaise furrowed his brow.

With a self-pleased grin on his face, Draco threw his cloak over and left the chamber for his night-time patrol.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review!**

**Updating depends on reader's response ... so please tell me what you think! I appreciate it!**

* * *


	7. The kingpin of today's gossip

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot though. ;)**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for all your lovely and encouraging reviews again. As requested there will be more Draco/Ginny interaction today! I hope you like it, Nightcrawlerfw ... let me know! **

**Please do leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading! Reviews in other languages are welcome too! **

**Let me know what you think. Let me know what you want it to be. **

**Thank you for your support! :)**

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter Seven: The kingpin of today's gossip**

„Oh no." Ginny muttered and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„What is it?" Hermione asked but before Ginny could answer Hermione had already seen what or more precisely _who_ Ginny was talking about.

It was Malfoy, casually leaning against a pillar in the Great Hall.

When he had noticed Ginny he swaggered towards them with a cocky smile on his admittedly handsome face.

Hermione heard Ginny draw a deep breath.

„I'll see you later." She said and left hastily.

„See you!" Ginny replied and put on a fake broad smile.

She noticed that some of Malfoy's mates were lingering nearby and eyeing the scene.

* * *

„Weasley, how good to see you again." Draco said in a fake sweet tone. He was concealing his inner tension perfectly.

„The pleasure is all mine, Malfoy." Ginny replied swiftly and gave him another smile.

She hated to even think it, but Malfoy looked as handsome as always. She let her eyes wander over his chiselled features and stopped at his cold grey gaze. Somehow his unfazed, cold demeanour was having a certain, admittedly unwanted impact on her. But she would never admit this, of course.

Quickly she cleared her throat, then she asked,

„Are you feeling any better after your_ horrible _accident?"

„That is why I wanted to talk to you." Malfoy said casually and gave her a flawless smile.

„Seems you've lost something." he continued and held out Ginny's shawl.

A smug grin flashed her face for a split second, obviously he had taken the bait.

_'You're trapped, ginger, you're trapped now.'_ he thought, while Ginny thanked him gushingly.

„And there's something else I wanted to give you, _Ginny_."

Ginny arched a brow.

„I wanted to pay a little tribute to your first aid skills ..." he said firmly, his expression unreadable. „... and of course your sensitive and gentle treatment on the pitch."

_'Damn, you're one hell of an actor.' _Ginny thought, admittedly looking somewhat puzzled for a moment.

But before she could tell him to shove off, he held out a large flower to her.

Ginny gasped.

She had never seen something that beautiful in her whole life and nobody had ever given something that beautiful to her before.

The flower looked like an orchid. It's petals were pink and white and there were all these small butterflies whirring around it. It was emitting an infatuating sweet scent and teensy sparkling pink hearts that were dissolving in mid-air with a jingling sound after a moment.

The scent however seemed to have ensnared Ginny's senses immediately.

Draco furrowed his brow at the look on her face – he'd never witnessed something like that before and made a mental note to use this _thing_ more often in future.

In the meanwhile, Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach.

She was just about to tell Draco how glad she was about his gift when she noticed Michael and his chums, watching the scene. They were snickering from time to time.

The tingling sensation, all the feelings for Malfoy on her inside were vanishing immediately. There was only a stinging cold pain in her heart and she came to her senses again.

She looked at Draco, who was giving her an expectant look in return.

„How do you like it, _dear_?"

_'Dear?'_ Ginny furrowed her brow. Now he had crossed the line.

Even though she'd have loved to keep the flower, she scrunched up her face.

Draco gave her a bewildered look.

„What is it?" he asked, suddenly sounding worried.

He touched her upper arm gently.

„Anything wrong with that?" he looked at the flower, that, at least in his opinion, was as ugly as sin.

Ginny began to sob.

One corner of Draco's mouth was twitching, anger was boiling on his inside now. Why in Merlin's name was she crying now? He let out a growl.

„It's beautiful, Draco! But .... uhm ... I ...." Ginny stalled and let out another fake sob.

In Draco's eyes she was giving the perfect imitation of a goldfish with her pursed lips. _'Or maybe a _red_fish!' _he thought and smirked.

But then Blaise's words came to his mind and his smirk froze: _They want someone who understands them. Someone to lend them an ear. Someone to comfort them. In a sympathetic and sensitive way. _

He cleared his throat at the thought of it while Ginny bit her lower lip to refrain from laughing.

Draco didn't notice it, he was dealing with his inner struggle what to do next.

„What is it, Ginny?" he said in a low voice, trying hard to sound as sensitive as possible.

„It's just that ... " she sobbed again while he glared at her. „... it reminds me of ... _Michael_." she howled and put her hands in front of her face to hide the fact that she was not crying at all.

„Corner." Draco ground out lividly and clenched his fist.

„It's so _saaaaad_!" Ginny continued.

Draco curled his lip and quickly handed the flower to Millicent Bullstrode who was just passing by and now looking flabbergasted.

„There you go!" Draco muttered and waved his hands to shoo some of the butterflies away that were circling his head.

Bullstrode left too, not without giving Draco a doting look. He grimaced with disgust but quickly turned his attention to Ginny again.

„Ginny!" he whispered. „I'm so sorry."

Ginny sobbed again; she'd have loved to take the flower to the dormitory.

All of a sudden she felt Draco's hands on her shoulders. He was squeezing them slightly.

Her breath caught and she let her hands sink to look up at him.

Corner came to her mind again and she decided to wrap her arms around Draco's neck. He let out a gasp but regained his composure quickly.

„Shhh." he muttered and started to stroke her back while she was still pretending to sob on his shoulder.

Oh yes, it felt good. She felt his trained chest under his robes against hers and she liked the way he smelled. It was a mixture of a seemingly very expensive after shave, freshly mown grass, leather and fresh air.

She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the moment to the full.

Michael would see them and he'd be jealous. Definitely!

A smile appeared on her face and therefore she forgot to sob.

* * *

His eyes wide open, Draco stroked Ginny's back sullenly, feeling rather uncomfortable.

He surveyed the scene and noticed that some students were staring at the odd couple.

Malfoy was hugging the Blood-Traitor!

He'd definitely be kingpin of today's gossip.

Draco curled his lip and told himself to tell Crabbe and Goyle to give Longbottom bloody hell for this disaster.

Weasley was still sobbing hard. Draco rolled his eyes and wondered when she would finally stop, thinking _'Women folk!'_.

He had to admit that he liked the way she smelled, like strawberry and vanilla again. For a moment he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

Her small body against his was trembling slightly. Funnily enough he felt the urge to touch her shiny long hair, to stroke and kiss it or maybe even peck her cheek to console her all of a sudden.

He was struggling with himself whether to do it or not. Maybe he should do it: Only to show his _softer side_, he tried to calm himself, just as Blaise had suggested, of course. Admittedly he was somewhat confused about his feelings right now. But Draco was blaming his condition on the effects of this damn plant.

Before he could make his final decision an only too well known, snarky voice jerked him out of his detestable thoughts.

„Well, well, Mr Malfoy, draw it mild with your fellow students."

Draco let go of Ginny as if she were a hot potato.

He looked at her for a split second, her face was red, but set in stone, just as his.

Both were facing the Head of Draco's House now.

„It would spare you degrading scenes like this one."

Snape sharply arched a brow at Draco, who had blushed badly.

Snape's face, that was framed by his greasy black hair as usual, was set in stone too, but Ginny wondered if she had noticed some kind of amusement flash it for a split second.

She decided to look down at her feet even thought there was so much she just wanted hurl at the two Slytherins right now.

„Excuse me for interrupting your little tête-à-tête, Mr Malfoy ...."

Ginny's rage grew.

„It is not the way it looks, sir!" Draco cut in hastily and backed off from Ginny whose mouth fell open.

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„_Certainly._" Snape snarled, wryly grinning at Draco.

„It's just that Weasley here ..." Draco began slowly. Ginny's eyes narrowed. Obviously he was desperately trying to find a good explanation for their hug.

„I'm sure she has begged on her knees for private _Potions_ lessons with you?" Snape suggested in a low voice and gave his favourite student a questioning look.

Ginny let out a growl.

„Exactly!" Draco acceded, his heart was still racing. „And I have just given her the brush-off. Of course! _Potions_ lessons for a Gryffindor! That's beneath me. But Weasley here begged me for doing it ..." His voice was trembling slightly.

Ginny remained silent but white-hot rage was boiling on her inside. How dare he come up with such a blatant lie?

„Tut-tut, Mr Malfoy." Snape muttered patronisingly and arched his brow again. One could tell that he was really enjoying the whole situation.

Draco gave him a confused look. It seemed that even Malfoy was as meek as a lamb when the Head of his House was talking to him. Without even speaking up!

„It wouldn't be amiss for this little crybaby here to learn from the _best_. What do you think? Seems Ms Granger isn't half as good as everybody thinks she is. In fact she isn't even capable of teaching her little friend the basics." A sneer appeared on the professor's face while he eyed Ginny from head to toe.

„I think I can even make my classroom available for the two of you." he continued. „How about tomorrow night after dinner?"

Ginny and Draco were both gaping at the _Potions_ teacher.

„Well then, I take this for a yes." Snape said slyly. „Mr Malfoy, may I have a private word with you?"

Draco nodded silently, his mind was racing.

Private lessons? With her?

No, this was definitely not his day today.

* * *

„But, Sir ..." Draco pleaded, a desperate expression on his face, while he tried to keep step with his teacher.

Yes, he wanted to be on that team, but he didn't want to spend his spare time with Weasley. Not at all.

That was at least what he was thinking he wanted.

„Silence, Mr Malfoy." Snape snarled while the two men were hurrying down the corridor to Snape's rooms at the dungeons.

Having arrived there, Snape began to pace his small study.

Draco stood by the door, his hands folded behind his back, his head drooped. Strands of his white-blond hair had fallen to his face but he didn't care.

„Well, well." Snape said, his voice barely more than a whisper. „Private _Potions_ lessons for Weasley. By one of my best students ever." he continued more to himself.

„But, Sir. I've got lots of work to do and I'm a Prefect." Draco desperately tried it from another angle.

„A Prefect, exactly. That is why you're supposed to help your inferior fellow students." Snape drawled.

He stopped in front of one of the shelves with phials and looked at the contents of the glasses. He touched one of them with his long thin fingers for a moment.

Draco tried to control his breathing.

_Help?_

Snape was definitely softening to his own detriment in his old age.

He curled his lip. This school was going to the dogs, that much was sure!

„Sir ..." Draco said again, twiddling with his silver signet ring on his right ring finger.

„I'm planning to do a test without prior notice." Snape said without looking at the blond Slytherin Seeker, ignoring his last words.

„It wouldn't do any harm to know everything about morphing potions, if you know what I mean, Mr Malfoy."

The bat-like looking teacher turned around to look at Draco again.

„Professor, why do you want me to teach that blood traitor morphing potions?" Draco dared to ask, his face paler than usual, his hands trembling slightly.

„She's associating with Muggles." he grimaced with disgust while he felt the pointed fangs of the silver snakes on his signet ring with the tip of his left index finger.

Snape stared at him, his coal-black gaze was piercing him. The expression on Snape's face was unreadable but Draco knew immediately what Snape was up to. Quickly he averted his gaze and pretended to massage his temple with one of his hands to shield his face from Snape's views.

After a few moments of nerve-racking silence, Snape folded his arms in front of his chest and started to pace the room again.

„And she's putting the Hogwarts All-Star team together, isn't she?" the teacher drawled not looking at Draco, a sulky expression on his face now. Seemingly he was displeased with the lacking comprehension of Malfoy.

All of a sudden it was dawning on Draco what Snape was up to. He curled his lip again.

„We don't want Potter to thwart our plans, Mr Malfoy, do we?" Snape continued in a cold voice and looked at his favourite pupil.

Draco nodded hastily.

„Go and apologise to Weasley!" the professor demanded coldly and arched his brow sharply at Draco. „We don't want to upset her. And don't forget about tomorrow evening. Down here at seven."

„Yes, Sir." Draco obeyed and bowed his head slightly.

„I think I have to award Slytherin House fifty points for your selfless attitude, Mr Malfoy. I'm very proud of you, and I'm sure, Professor Dumbledore will be as well."

A holier-than-thou sneer appeared on Snape's face when he continued,

„Of course I will have to tell Dumbledore that you deign to help the _intellectually challenged_, Mr Malfoy. And I'm sure the old man will be delighted to hear this."

Draco swallowed dryly while his professor gave him another intense look.

„Take good care of that Weasley girl." Snape's eyebrows were rising shadily.

Draco suddenly felt sick.

Yes, this had finally become a very sticky situation and he was in the thick of it!

Quickly he took his leave.

Unnoticed by him, the sneer on Professor Snape's face turned into a smirk.

* * *

Draco caught glimpse of the ginger girl at the Great Hall.

His knees were still shaking slightly.

He hastened to close up to her.

„Ginny!" he called somewhat out of breath. „Ginny, wait!"

The girl swung around and his breath caught for a moment.

Her looks were stunning him again.

„What is it, Malfoy?" she snapped huffily.

„I...uhm..." he looked down at his hands. „I'm sorry." he said and gave her a contrite look.

She arched her brow at him.

„Why?" she was wallowing in his desperate struggle to put things straight.

„Snape... I ..." he stammered.

She pressed her lips together and inched closer.

Somehow she was feeling sorry for him – at least a bit.

She was sure that he'd been told off by that rotten sod Snape for hugging her.

Ginny suppressed a giggle that formed in her throat.

„Well?" She was taking advantage of the situation audaciously.

„I'm sorry." He ground out and looked down at his hands again.

A wry grin appeared on her face.

He looked up at her.

„I look forward to our private lesson tomorrow night." Ginny said in a low voice and noticed that Draco was blushing slightly.

_'Wicked thoughts, huh?'_ she thought while Draco drew nearer, locking on to her gaze with his stunningly platinum-grey eyes.

She bit her lip and wondered what would happen next.

Draco licked his lower lip and touched her shoulders. He brushed back some strands of hair.

His touch was positively sending shivers up and down Ginny's spine and she scolded herself for having these feelings.

A smirk flashed Draco's face – seemingly he had noticed it.

He leaned down.

His face was very close to Ginny's now.

She felt that she was blushing badly. The surroundings seemed to blur and she closed her eyes, holding her breath.

Then she heared a grunting voice out of nowhere and opened her eyes abruptly again.

Draco had let go of her shoulders.

He had to do a double take at the girl who was towering over him next to them.

„Oh, I love you, Draco!" she buzzed and gave him a broad smile, baring her crooked teeth.

Draco grimaced with disgust when Millicent Bullstrode drew him into an affectionate hug but had to realise that resistance was futile.

Millicent pecked him on the cheek several times.

The whole situation was just priceless.

Draco looked like vomiting any moment.

Ginny bit her lip to refrain from laughing even though she had to admit that she was feeling sorry for him again.

She cleared her throat artificially and said,

„I'm sorry to interrupt your little ... uhm ... smooching but I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy. Bye, Millicent."

Draco was trying desperately to squirm free of the tight grasp of his new _girlfriend_ – in vain.

Millicent was stronger. And she was in love – the flower had served well! Very well!

Quickly Ginny hurried off, when she heard Malfoy's voice,

„Let go of me, you ... you _ogress_. I'm a prefect."

Ginny cracked up.

Laughing hard she hurried towards the Gryffindor common room.

Malfoy would be the kingpin of today's gossip.

Definitely!

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! :) ****Updating depends on your response.  
**

**All reviews are welcome, they're like the air that I breathe! ;)**

* * *


	8. An extract of martagon lily

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot though. ;)**

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'd like to thank you for all your encouraging and nice reviews. They make my day. Thank you for your support. :)**

**Please do leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading! Let me know what you think. Let me know what you want it to be. **

**Anyway, have fun with the new one!**

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter Eight: An extract of martagon lily**

Millicent dragged Draco towards the sofa at the Slytherin common room.

„Let go of me." He ground out lividly and clutched his wand.

Finally he had been lucky to draw it.

With lightning speed he waved it at the plant that stood on a nearby table. He hissed a hex and the flower blazed up in flames. Soon after there was nothing more left than a small heap of ash.

With a self-pleased expression on his face he managed to push Millicent away from him.

She looked like crying any moment.

Then he turned his attention to some giggling first years that had witnessed the whole scene.

„Something wrong?" he snapped, a menacing expression on his face.

The students shrugged, suddenly looking very pale.

„Well then, anything else?" the blond Prefect continued, his hair still somewhat dishevelled due to Millicent's hugging and kissing.

He arched his brow sharply. The students seemed to have turned into pillars of salt.

„Then off you go, you bloody bed wetters!" Draco barked lividly.

The first years winced and then hurried off upstairs to their dormitories.

„That goes for you too!" Draco continued sternly, facing Millicent now. „Savvy?"

She had just tried to make another pass at him.

He looked very insistent but one could tell that his voice had been a bit shaky at his last words.

Quickly he crossed his arms in front of his chest and mentioned the huge girl to go upstairs too with a movement of his head.

She threw him a defiant look but finally obeyed, though not without muttering,

„You've killed it. You've _killed_ our love."

While Draco heard her sob several times on her way up to her bedroom, he let out a snort and ran his hands through his hair to flatten it.

_'Women folk!'_ he thought and shook his head.

* * *

„Well then, Weasley, let's try to do a proper morphing potion." Draco said dryly and somewhat unnerved.

„Alright." Ginny said, not exactly keen on spending the next two hours with Malfoy down at the dark, damp and mouldy dungeons to have a private _Potions_ lesson, while anybody else was having fun at Hogsmeade tonight.

„What would we need if we wanted to do a nice little hair colour changing potion, Weasley?" Draco seemed to enjoy to play professor tonight.

Ginny curled her lip and started to leaf through her _Potions_ book.

„_Quickly!_" Draco urged and gave her a bewildered look, wondering if she seriously didn't know how to brew a potion like that.

„There it is ..." Ginny said and began to tell him the ingredients they'd need.

Draco paced the dungeon, his hands folded behind his back. He was giving quite a good imitation of Snape.

„Well then, get the ingredients for us, Weasley." His voice came, it was stone-cold.

Ginny furrowed her brow but somehow she wasn't in the mood to talk back to the cocky Slytherin Seeker.

Earlier today she had eavesdropped on a conversation of Cho and some of her friends.

Cho had told them, that she – Ginny – was substituting boyfriends just like other girls were changing their clothes.

And she had told them that she and Michael – yeah, _Michael_ – were sure, that Ginny nevertheless was just faking her relationship with Malfoy to make Michael jealous.

Something impossible of course, Cho was sure about that, as Michael had fallen head over heels for Chang.

Ginny curled her lip, her insides were clenching painfully at the thought of Chang and Michael getting together at Hogsmeade tonight.

Draco, who seemed to have noticed, that Ginny was absent-minded, cleared his throat artificially to regain her attention. He was used to take centre stage. And he always took command.

Ginny looked up at him and hurried to get what he had ordered while a conceited grin appeared on Draco's face.

She knew that the sooner she got the ingredients for the potion the sooner they'd be finished for tonight.

* * *

Draco had taken the seat next to Ginny who was heating up the cauldron.

The _Potions_ book was lying on the table between the two of them.

From time to time Ginny's cloak brushed Draco's bared forearm. That was giving him goose skin.

She had gotten up to pour some spring water into the cauldron.

Draco was watching her work. She was highly concentrated.

Nimbly she was chopping a handful of common horsetail.

He watched the sinews in her right hand tense as she was seizing the handle of the small silver dagger to cut through the stringy plant.

His chin resting in his left hand, Draco looked up at Ginny.

Strands of her long red hair had fallen to her face and her cheeks had reddened a bit.

Without looking at Draco she sat down next to him again.

Quickly she let her index finger run over the instructions in the book. He noticed that she was muttering what to do next under her breath.

A smirk appeared on his face and he leaned towards her. He couldn't help admitting that she was cute but scolded himself for having those feelings immediately.

His heart skipped a beat when she looked at him all of a sudden. Her eyes were flickering vigorously. There seemed to flare a fire behind her chocolate brown gaze.

Instinctively he leaned back a bit.

„Do you need any help?" Draco asked in a low voice and let his eyes wander over her pale face again.

„Yes, it says something about adding an extract of pansies in drops. I couldn't find it in Snape's repository." Ginny said matter-of-factly and looked down at the book again.

His intense looks were confusing her somehow. She shook her head to get rid of the weird feeling on the inside.

Draco furrowed his brow. Then he curled his lip.

Extract of pansies! It was supposed to be prepared five days before brewing the potion.

„Let me see." he said and got up energetically. „I'm sure _Professor_ Snape has it somewhere."

He left for the adjoining room with the floor-to-ceiling shelves. Ginny watched him going over the various bottles and phials.

Once he took a small brown bottle from one of the shelves and uncorked it. Carefully he took a smell at it. Then he wrinkled his nose and corked the bottle up again.

Finally he returned with a small phial in his left.

„There you go, Ginny. Extract of martagon lily." Draco handed her the phial.

Ginny gave him a questioning look,

„I don't know. Do you really want me to vary the ingredients?"

Snape had warned them several times to do this and even though she loathed the greasy old grouch she had to concede that he was right. The consequences could be severe.

„Sure. Go on, a few drops won't hurt!"

„I don't know about this ..." Ginny said and began to pour the whole liquid into the cauldron.

Draco decided to get more involved into this now and waved his wand. A large wooden spoon appeared in mid-air and began to stir the potion in the cauldron.

„What next?" Ginny asked and looked at him.

Simultaneously they leaned towards the book to read what to do next.

Her face was very close to Draco's now and he bit his lower lip. He noticed that she was holding her breath. Suddenly the air seemed to vibrate again. He turned his head to look at her without withdrawing. She remained silent but her eyes narrowed a bit and her cheeks had blushed.

„We have to stir it six times clockwise then counterclockwise once." he said in a low voice, unable to avert his gaze from her.

There was this scent of strawberries and vanilla again. It seemed to ensnare his senses just like it had before. Draco furrowed his brow and blinked several times but the awkward feeling on his inside wouldn't fade. He licked his lower lip, trying hard to concentrate on the potion or the book.

Finally he waved his wand again and they watched the spoon stir the potion.

The flickering of the flames under the cauldron was drenching the low-ceilinged room in a mysterious light.

Somewhat nervous in Ginny's presence all of a sudden, Draco started to drum his fingers on the table. He mused whether this was the right moment to become closer.

Draco sensed that there was something on her mind and he was sure that she was sulky because she wanted to be at Hogsmeade with her friends.

To be honest he'd have preferred to have a night on the tiles with his chums too. With _Butterbeer_ and maybe even some _Firewhiskey_ as Blaise was already of age.

But now they were here.

Down at the dungeon.

Brewing a morphing potion.

And maybe this was the right moment to make the first step. The first step towards his place in the starting line-up against Krum.

* * *

In front of her inner eye Ginny could see Cho and Michael snogging and having fun at the _Three Broomsticks_.

The thought of it made her feel sick to the stomach.

He was hers, wasn't he? Why was he with Cho instead?

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked several times to fight them back.

Maybe it wasn't too bad that she wasn't at Hogsmeade tonight.

Maybe it would break her heart to see the two of them together.

Maybe it was best to concentrate on the here and now.

On the cauldron.

On the simmering potion in it.

On Malfoy.

On the blond who was inching nearer while she was still absorbed in these sickening thoughts about the boy she was still in love with.

She held her breath once more and looked at the handsome Seeker, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

„Ginny, I ... uhm ..." Draco began and looked at her.

„Huh?" she muttered and looked up at him.

He could see tears in her eyes and froze for a moment. Her tears were confusing him and he wondered why. He had never felt like this before.

„Ginny, what is it? Why are you crying." He asked, suddenly sounding worried.

„That's nothing to write home about." Ginny stated matter-of-factly and roughly wiped off the tears with the back of her hand. She pressed her lips together and threw him a defiant look.

„Come here." He whispered, feeling a sudden urge to hug her, to console her.

Ginny was surprised how caring he could be.

Draco reached out for her cheek. His hand was trembling slightly.

She let him touch it, stroke it.

And Ginny decided to give in to her inner feeling.

Maybe it was right to be here right now. With him.

Draco cupped her face with both hands and she closed her eyes while he inched nearer.

Suddenly there seemed to be a stifling heat in the small room, Ginny sensed beads of sweat appear on her forehead and her heart began to race. The bubbling of the potion in the cauldron was buzzing in her ears and her head seemed to spin when she finally felt his lips on hers.

Gingerly and very soft.

It felt good, so good.

It felt right.

A tingling sensation rushed through her body and she kissed him back.

But then she seemed to come to her senses.

What was she doing?

What was she doing here?

With _Malfoy_!

This wasn't supposed to feel good.

This was Malfoy.

She withdrew and pushed him away from her.

„We're moving too fast, Malfoy!" Ginny said somewhat breathlessly.

'_Moving too fast?_' she furrowed her brow.

What they had just done was an absolute no-no!

They were not supposed to be kissing each other.

They were hating each other!

„Ginny! Wait!" Draco called while his mind was racing. He was trying hard to collect his thoughts.

But Ginny jumped up like a scalded cat, trying to get away from this place.

Trying to get away from what had just happened.

Trying to get away from this kerfuffle of feelings.

She jumped up in such a hurry that she knocked the cauldron over with her elbow.

With a loud „Bang!" it fell to the floor and potion splashed about.

„Bloody hell!" Draco cursed under his breath.

* * *

Ginny had reached the door when she turned around to look at him again.

When she saw him, her mouth fell open.

„By all the descendants of Merlin, _Draco_!" She called, looking taken-aback, and hurried towards him.

Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong!

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! Continuing depends on _your_ response. Suggestions are highly welcome. Thank you! :)**

**

* * *

**


	9. I've been looking for you!

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot though. ;)**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thank you so very much for all the reviews.  
**

**Please do leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading! Let me know what you think. Let me know what you want it to be. **

**Anyway, have fun with the new one!**

* * *

**Whatever it takes ... **

**Chapter Nine: I've been looking for you!**

„Merlin, what have you done!" Ginny called worriedly.

She fell to her knees next to him and touched his shoulder.

Her mind was racing. What was she supposed to do now?

One thing was sure: Snape would give her hell for this.

Her insides were clenching.

She looked at the Slytherin Seeker again. She locked on to his platinum grey gaze for a moment.

„Are you alright?" she asked, sounding slightly worried, and stroked his shoulder.

* * *

Draco was boiling with rage.

Of course he wasn't alright!

There were these ridiculous ears. Hairy, grey and long. And it was his head to which they were attached.

In addition there was something wrong with his new hand-tailored cloak. It was changing colours at staggering speed.

He curled his lip.

This whole mess was nothing but _her_ fault.

That was why he decided to tell her off. Playing Krum or not playing him!

Lividly he felt for his ears again.

Then he gave himself to a hissy fit that would definitely have taken Ginny's breath away but...

* * *

... all that came from his mouth was:

„_Hee-haw!_"

Ginny stared at Draco in sheer horror.

The Slytherin Prefect clapped his hand to his mouth. He looked just as horror-struck as Ginny, his eyes wide open.

„Dear me, Snape's going to put Filch's screws on me and quarter me afterwards." Ginny muttered in a sepulchral voice, her face paler than usual now.

„Keep cool, Ginny!" She told herself and looked at Draco again who nodded encouragingly.

Apart from the fact that he was _„talking"_ like a donkey and was sporting donkey ears, his hair as his cloak were changing colour ceaselessly.

Ginny snickered; she knew that there were some people who'd give their left arm for witnessing this scene now instead of her.

Draco, who somehow seemed to know what she had just been thinking, threw her a nasty look.

She cleared her throat to regain composure again.

„Let me get Madam Pomfrey for you. I don't know how to sort this out on my own." She told him, trying to sound matter-of-factly.

Draco shook his head and drew his wand. He looked very tense.

He waved it at his face, but when he wanted to vocalise the spell all there came was another,

„_Eeyore!_"

Ginny bit her lower lip to stifle a laughter that formed in her throat while Draco clenched his fist lividly.

All of a sudden there were these odd purple dots appearing on his face.

„Stop it!" Ginny called and rose her hands calmingly.

She knew that he was boiling with rage and to be honest he had every right to.

„You're just making things worse."

Draco jumped up and went to a nearby table. He kicked at one of the chairs to vent his rage.

Ginny furrowed her brow. Having six brothers she was used to reactions like this, though.

„Calm down." Ginny tried it from another angle. He didn't listen to her.

„Do you think you can apparate to the Hospital Wing?" She asked, her voice very calm now.

He threw her a bewildered look and rolled his eyes.

„I see. You can't." Ginny muttered and looked down at her hands again.

Draco's eyes narrowed and they were flickering maliciously.

„Alright, alright, not in your condition. I know." She tried to placate.

After a moment of thinking she drew a deep breath,

„Well, this calls for special measures."

Ginny drew her wand and noticed that Draco winced immediately. He rose his own wand, keeping his eyes glued on her, his face set in stone.

„Stop it!" She snapped and furrowed her brow once more.

Then she turned around and tried to concentrate.

„_Hee-haw._" It came from somewhere behind her.

„Shut up." Ginny hissed. „I'm trying to help you saving your face."

Draco retreated to one corner of the class room, eyeing the ginger girl intensely.

There was a long moment of silence, then Ginny called at the top of her voice,

„_Expecto patronum!_"

A large gleaming white horse appeared in front of her.

Draco let out a whinnying gasp and curled his lip at the sound of it.

Ginny waved her wand once more and the horse galloped off.

„It'll deliver Madam Pomfrey the information that we need help down here." She told Draco who was not looking at her.

„_Ee-ore!_" Came the Prefect's voice.

_'Who would've thought that!'_ Draco thought lividly and sank to the floor.

After a moment of pondering silence a small paper dart appeared in the dungeon.

Ginny caught hold of it and unfolded it.

„Oh no." She muttered and balled the paper up. She looked at Draco and said,

„I'm afraid Madam Pomfrey won't be able to come down here. Let's go then. Fortunately there won't be too many students around here tonight. They're at Hogsmeade, you know."

_'And hopefully Snape will be too!' _She prayed and held out her hand for him while Draco rolled his eyes at her words.

Reluctantly he took it, not without stifling another protesting „_Hee-haw!_" that was already forming in his throat.

* * *

Ginny's hopes proved to be a naive fallacy.

To hers and Draco's – at least in his case fortunately – speechless horror, it was Snape they met in the Great Hall.

He had just returned from Hogsmeade with a group of students at his heel.

The students were as good as gold and walking after him in rows of two.

„Merlin, they should be holding hands like in kindergarten." Ginny muttered and rolled her eyes.

But she was also sure that her final hour had come.

Quick-witted, Draco pulled the hood of his cloak down over his face.

„Come on, hurry up." Ginny hissed, hoping that Snape hadn't noticed them yet.

In vain.

„Mr Malfoy! Ms Weasley! What are you two doing down here?" His cold, greasy voice came.„Haven't I told you that lewdness is inappropriate for Slytherin students, Mr Malfoy?"

Ginny clapped her hand to Draco's mouth to stop him from answering the question of his Head of House servilely.

„I'll be right back with you, Sir." Ginny spoked with the tongues of angels and grabbed Draco's arm to drag him towards the next best staircase.

* * *

„Ms Weasley!" Snape's voice came from somewhere behind.

Ginny looked down at her feet and hoped for the ground to open up and swallow her. She felt her cheeks redden.

Madam Pomfrey had just taken care of Draco and had led him to one of the beds at the Hospital Wing.

Then she had hurried off again. She had to take care of several students tonight that seemed to have had _some_ drops - of Butterbeer or even Firewhiskey - too much at Hogsmeade.

„No, Mr Goyle. Stay in bed!" Her stern voice came from nearby. Then she sighed.

When Madam Pomfrey caught sight of Professor Snape she said,

„This calls for detention, Severus."

He looked at the dead drunk Goyle and curled his lip.

„I'll take care of this later, Poppy." Snape muttered, his lips barely moving, while he brushed past her, heading for Draco's bed.

* * *

„You've jinxed him, haven't you?" Snape's voice was ice-cold. „Answer my questions!"

„No, I haven't. I'd never dare ..." Ginny tried to assure him for the umpteenth time.

A dead issue of course. Snape just wouldn't believe her.

„_Detention_, Ms Weasley." Snape roared and tightened his grip on her upper arm.

Ginny froze, she had barely heard him scream like that before.

„For the next three months. How dare you expose a Prefect to ridicule?"

„But, Sir!" Ginny begged, looking like crying any moment.

Three months?

This old codger seemed to be terribly wrong in the garret.

* * *

Draco was tossing and turning in his bed.

Snape was wrong. Ginny hadn't jinxed him.

„No!" he called. „You're wrong. She tried to help me. To save my face."

* * *

„_Hee-haw! Hee-haaaawww!_"

„Calm down, Mr Malfoy. You'll be feeling better soon." Snape said calmingly and rose his hands.

„_Eeyore!_"

He and Ginny were looking down at the Slytherin Seeker on the bed.

Draco had blushed badly and one could tell that he was angry.

Owing to that the colour of his hair and his cloak was changing even quicker now that he was apparently in a fluster.

„Poppy, we've got problems here. If you please ... " Snape burred.

He looked somewhat worried for his favourite pupil and let go of Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey came to Draco's bed and took a closer look at the blond Slytherin Prefect, who gave her an arrogant look in return and folded his arms in front of his chest fendingly.

„I don't think Mr Malfoy has been jinxed, Severus. I suspect that they wanted to brew a morphing potion."

Madam Pomfrey side-glanced at Ginny and arched a brow.

Snape looked as if he had just bitten into a lemon.

„Martagon lily could cause something like that when you add a bit too much of it. Properly dosed it has ... uhm ... let's say ... _surprising_ effects on the person who takes the potion ..." Poppy Pomfrey's voice trailed off and she arched a brow at Draco, who gave her a holier-than-thou look and acted as if he had nothing to do with all this.

Snape though looked anything but pleased. Apparently he didn't like to listen to reason. Especially not regarding his teaching discipline _Potions_. And apart from that he didn't like to be lectured by somebody like _Poppy Pomfrey_. In front of his students in particular!

He pursed his lips priggishly and gave Madam Pomfrey a contemptuous look.

Finally he conceded huffily,

„You might have a point there, _Poppy_."

Then he turned his attention to Ginny again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„My, my, Ms Weasley. Who would have thought that? _Martagon lily_." He droned, his voice low and dangerous.

The professor glared at her, his expression unreadable. He eyed her intensely for a moment but Ginny managed to stand his piercing jet-black looks.

„Another month of detention for trying to seduce an innocent, defenceless student, Weasley!" he barked after a moment of silence.

Ginny gave a jerk at his sudden outburst. Then she rolled her eyes.

'_Malfoy – the innocent victim. Certainly!_' she thought and snorted.

Ginny gave Draco a disdainful look. They both knew who had suggested to use martagon lily. Draco tried to not look at her, but she noticed that he had blushed at her looks. Ginny arched a brow, wondering about the mentioned effects of martagon lily for a moment.

Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey had gasped at Snape's outburst and was now whispering,

„Severus."

She tried to touch his shoulder calmingly. He turned and threw the witch a deathly cold look that caused her to draw back her hand immediately.

„May I, Professor?" Ginny asked Snape, sounding somewhat impatient, and nodded towards the door.

„We'll meet again later." Snape told her menacingly, giving her another cold hearted look. „And now get out of my sight!"

* * *

„Wait, Ginny! I'm sorry." Draco called, feeling desperate with what seemed like Pomfrey trying to flirt with Snape right in front of them.

He grimaced with disgust for a moment at the thought of the two of them being together, but scolded himself for his sickening thoughts of the two professors hugging and kissing.

* * *

„My pleasure." Ginny muttered under her breath, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Then she left hastily. She didn't need to be told to get out of here twice.

„_Ee-ore!_" She heard Draco once more from behind, but she was in no laughing mood.

* * *

„Whew, Ginny. Great job. I can't believe you did this to him." Ron sneered and nudged his sister in the ribs.

Lividly she brushed off his hand.

„I haven't jinxed him, Ron." She sighed. „And I haven't poisoned him either."

Then she gave him a wry grin and turned to her pumpkin juice.

All of a sudden she wasn't hungry anymore. And she was still in no laughing mood.

She hadn't seen Draco ever since yesterday evening.

But she had had to face Snape this morning. It hadn't been _too_ pleasant.

He and Professor McGonagall had decided that she'd have detention with Snape one evening for the next six weeks.

Bleak prospects, that much was sure!

Surly she got up and said,

„I'll fly a few rounds on my broom down at the stadium."

Hermione gave her a worried look,

„But you haven't even had you cereal."

Hermione sounded like Molly Weasley.

„I'm not hungry." Ginny muttered and turned to leave.

When she noticed Michael and Cho animatedly talking to each other nearby, a sad expression flashed her face but she regained composure rather quickly.

„Wait! I'm coming with you." Harry called and wolfed down the last bit of his toast.

Ginny didn't answer, her eyes were glued on the two Ravenclaws nearby.

Now they were snogging and Cho's hands seemed to be all over Michael.

All colour drained from Ginny's face.

She let out a snort and stormed off the table without another word.

„Ginny!" Harry called once more and when he jumped up, Hermione seized his arm.

Harry looked down at his best friend ever since he had come to Hogwarts, a somewhat bewildered expression on his face.

„What is it?" he asked her.

„I think she needs some time on her own now." Hermione said in a low voice and nodded towards Michael and Cho.

„I see." Harry muttered and sat down next to Ron again, shrugging.

* * *

Ginny took a deep breath and left the castle, clutching her broom in her left.

She was looking forward to flying a few rounds on her own to get rid of the pictures in front of her inner eye.

Why was Michael still with Cho?

This thought was driving her crazy.

She gritted her teeth while she approached the stadium.

* * *

„... she can definitely go jump the lake! I've never experienced anything more embarrassing. She's done this on purpose, I can tell you. And I've had it! Once and for all."

„Damn blood-traitor." Warrington muttered and looked down at his broom again.

After what Draco had just told him he dared to picture himself on the Hogwarts All-Star team, representing Slytherin.

A smug grin flashed his face for a moment.

Draco seemed to be through with sucking up to that Weasley girl.

„You have a point there, mate." Draco said in a low voice and scratched his left ear.

Warrington noticed that it was still a bit larger than Draco's right ear and there were some long grey hairs left on the external ear.

All of a sudden Draco looked up and froze.

Warrington drew a sharp breath and muttered,

„Uh-oh, talk of the devil and he's bound to appear."

Draco let out a growl.

The moment he saw her his inner defensiveness seemed to melt.

He tried hard to fight down the tingling sensation on his inside.

Draco wondered if it was appropriate for a Malfoy to abandon his principles just this one time.

In no time a fight about what was right and what was wrong was raging on his inside and he was unable to stop it.

All he knew was that his feelings were weird, very weird. And very unknown.

* * *

„Oh, Merlin, _ple-ease_." Ginny let out a desperate sigh.

Malfoy was all she needed now.

When she noticed that he was looking at her she froze for a moment.

Shivers were running up and down her spine and she mused why she was always feeling like this when she saw _him_. But she wasn't in the mood for giving this too much thought right now.

The events of yesterday came to her mind and she pressed her lips together, her eyes flickering a bit.

At first Ginny had had really bad pangs of remorse for Draco and what she had done. But then she had found out about the effects of martagon lily that Madam Pomfrey had talked about. Afterwards there had been no remorse left. In fact all Ginny wanted, ever since she had found out that it would have caused her to have not the teensiest bit of will of her own anymore, was to tell Malfoy off for all this. Maybe even jinx him now.

She'd have detention with Snape anyway. Another six weeks with him? What's the odds? Ginny curled her lip.

She had never expected Malfoy to be that deceitful, but she'd been proved wrong.

Ginny heard Ron's voice in her head,

„What did you expect? It's only Malfoy!"

Yes, Ron was right.

It's Malfoy. At his best.

But then she had spotted him, boasting with that dork Warrington.

And she allowed herself to make up her mind once again.

„Well then, let's go to the next round, sunshine." She said to herself, new determination resonating in her voice.

Then Ginny put on a broad smile and waved at the tall Slytherin Seeker, calling,

„Hi Draco! I've been looking for you."

The bewildered expression on his face made her snicker while she drew nearer.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review, let me know what you think!**

**Updating depends on your response.**

**Thanks! :)**

* * *


	10. Pouting

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot though. ;)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so very much for all your reviews.**

**Please do leave comments or suggestions after you finish reading! Updating depends on your response.**

**Here comes the new one then ...**

**

* * *

**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Ten: Pouting**

* * *

„Hey, Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny said cheerfully.

„Hi Cassius, how are you?" She continued casually.

Draco ignored her deliberately and all he gave was a growl.

Cassius Warrington on the other hand greeted her gushily. Slightly confused she took his hand and shook it.

„I'm fine, Ginny, how are you?" Warrington asked and gave her a broad smile.

„Brilliant." She answered and looked at Draco who sat cross-legged on the ground, artificially fiddling with the bristles of his _Nimbus 2001_.

_'Pouting. How typical.' _she thought and grinned.

Draco was still not looking at her.

But he seemed to know the ropes.

Having six brothers, Ginny was expert in reading a boy's behaviour.

Oh, she couldn't count the myriads of times it had been her to snip string beans or peel potatoes. For the whole family! Ron and the twins had gotten out of the affair by pouting or complaining. And therefore it had been her in the end to do what she was supposed to learn anyway. After all she'd be a mother and a loving wife one day.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Then she decided to play along – one of the tactics she had adopted in all her years as little sister.

„How do you feel, Draco?" she asked, sounding very sensitive.

He looked up at her and she noticed that his eyes were flickering. Seemingly he hadn't expected her to ask this.

Ginny locked on to his cold platinum grey gaze, unable to look away from the tall blond boy. She felt that tingling sensation again.

Unnoticed by Draco and Ginny a bewildered expression appeared on Warrington's face.

* * *

Draco's desperate attempt to build up an animosity towards the ginger girl melted away like icicles in the first warm rays of sun in spring.

Slowly but surely he had to acknowledge to himself that he liked her. More than it was good for him.

He bit his lower lip and tried to avert his gaze.

He wouldn't give away the way he was feeling towards her. Neither to her, nor to Warrington, the old blabbermouth. He'd keep it a hidden secret. Draco deemed this preferable regarding who she was, regarding who he was.

* * *

„Haven't you just told me, Warrington, that you wanted to look for your shinpads?" Draco asked coolly and arched a brow at Cassius, who seemed to have understood immediately.

„Right!" Warrington said. „Bye Ginny! See you at Hogsmeade tonight, Draco."

Ginny looked after Cassius who headed towards the stands.

When he had entered the catacombs to go to the changing rooms, Ginny squatted down next to Draco.

„What do you want?" He snarled without looking at her.

„Actually I wanted to practice how to mount a broom. Preferably unwatched, though." She answered, trying to sound deadly serious.

„_Certainly._" Came the Slytherin Seeker's sonorous dark voice. It sounded huffy.

„You've got me there." Ginny said in a low voice and inched nearer. „What are you doing?"

Truly interested she watched Draco apply an amber, oily looking substance to the stick of his broom.

She identified the substance immediately as _Parltro's Stabilising Wax_ when its rancid smell hit her nose. It was hideously expensive and it was self-evident that Draco had a small jar of it.

„I'm coating the handle with ..." Draco replied snottily but Ginny cut in,

„_Parltro's Stabilising Wax_."

„Exactly." He gave her a truly admiring side-glance. He'd never met a girl that knew _Parltro's_ _Stabilising Wax_.

„It's the best." They both said in unison.

She looked at him and laughed freely. He joined in.

„Want some for your ... uhm ... _antique_?" Draco teased, looking at Ginny's admittedly rather tatty broom for a moment.

Ginny arched a brow at him but remained silent.

Another broad smile appeared on Draco's face.

Ginny mused what he was playing at this time.

His expression was unreadable apart from the fact that he was beaming at her, showing his flawless brilliant white teeth.

„I'd love to." She said after a moment of thinking and Draco handed her the soft cloth, he had used before to apply the wax.

Their fingers touched for a moment. Ginny felt like being thunderstruck but dissembled it quite well.

„You need only small amounts of it. It's very rich, you know." Draco instructed her, acting as if nothing had happened.

Ginny noticed a serene expression on his face and wondered whether he was that good in deceiving or whether this was sincere.

„I see." She answered and began to rub the wax in.

Draco lay his broom aside and watched her work. Concentrated and nimble.

He let his eyes wander over her pale freckled face.

She was pressing her lips together and her cheeks had reddened a bit.

Again he felt the urge to touch her and kiss her but managed to contain himself.

Ginny who seemed to have noticed his glances turned her head and looked at him.

„What?" She asked and gave him a smile, suddenly unsure whether she still wanted to take revenge.

His attitude seemed sincere to her. He seemed to be true. And he was nice. Nicer than she would ever have dared to imagine him to be.

„How about a little game?" Draco suggested and took his broom, jerking Ginny out of her thoughts.

„I've got nothing against testing the water, Malfoy." Ginny was alluding to the upcoming match Slytherin against Gryffindor.

Draco smirked cockily and mounted his broom.

„Need a helping hand, _Weasley_?" he teased and zoomed off, laughing hard.

„Just you wait, boy." Ginny muttered and followed him quickly.

* * *

Draco landed next to Ginny down at the pitch after more than one hour of chasing, scoring goals and searching for the Golden Snitch.

Ginny doffed her kneepads and leather gloves and stowed them into her bag.

She was sure that Ron and the others were already waiting for her and therefore she was rather in a hurry now.

„Hey Ginny." Draco called. „You owe me one for this."

„Sure." Ginny replied curtly and waved her wand to win over the zip-fastener of her crammed bag.

„I'll be at Hogsmeade tonight so if you ..." Draco began and drew nearer.

„I'll give it a thought, Malfoy." Ginny said without looking at him.

The blond boy was confusing her.

He was so nice, so friendly. Just so everything he had never been before.

But there seemed to be something in the wind. His whole behaviour towards her was just too good to last and therefore to be taken with a pinch of salt.

„See you." She said and gave him a curt smile.

„See you, Ginny." Draco replied.

He looked after the small ginger girl who was hurrying towards the castle, her flaming red hair waving in the wind.

* * *

„Ginny, I've just spotted one of the reporters of my father over there. Would you mind if I talked to him for a moment?" Luna asked.

„No, not at all Luna. I'll wait here for you." Ginny replied and took another sip of her _Butterbeer_.

They had snatched one of the rare tables at the _Three Broomsticks_.

Luna thanked Ginny and left the table with a dreamy expression on her face.

Ginny looked down at her hands and yawned. She was rather tired tonight, but Luna had convinced her to go to Hogsmeade tonight. Ron and Hermione wanted to join them later but so far they hadn't turned up.

Then there came a well-known voice from behind,

„Aaah, Weasley!"

Ginny turned around and saw Draco and his clique draw nearer.

„I'm sure you don't mind us joining you?" He continued cockily, giving her a wry grin.

„No." She replied indifferently even though there were only three chairs and Draco was accompanied by his cronies and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Ginny looked at the blond Seeker and had to admit that seemingly his usual smug facade was up again.

Draco sat down next to her, then he mentioned Blaise and Urquhart to do so too.

Crabbe and Goyle built up behind Draco's chair, their chests puffed out. They crossed their arms in front of their chests and eyed Ginny warily.

The rest of the team was leaning against the wall casually, bottles of _Butterbeer _in their hands.

All were eyeing Ginny.

„Boys." she said and rose her bottle to them.

„Bottoms up!" Warrington called and looked at his fellow Chaser Vaisey who downed the rest of his _Butterbeer_. Cassius followed suit, then he burped noisily.

Ginny furrowed her brow,

„So, Malfoy, to what do I owe the honour?"

„You still owe me one." Draco said coolly, a smug grin on his face. He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen to his face.

„Ah, for outplaying you this morning. Sure." Ginny replied, sounding nothing less cool than he had before.

She noticed that he had blushed slightly.

„But you've told us that you've let her win, Draco." Warrington said and eyed the Slytherin Seeker.

„Of course I did." Draco boasted, giving Cassius a nasty look.

„I'm a gentleman, isn't it?" His notorious smirk appeared on his face.

Draco's mates were roaring with laughter.

„_Definitely!_" Warrington called and laughed again. „You're a _real_ gentleman."

Draco curled his lips into a smug grin and folded his hands behind the back of his head, stretching his well-trained chest showily.

Ginny let out a snort but it was lost in the general laughter.

„Well then, let me get you a bottle of _Butterbeer_ for letting me win, Malfoy." Ginny said and got up.

She was boiling with rage.

Her gut feeling hadn't fooled her, that much was sure. He was still the Malfoy he had always been.

Lividly she stomped off towards the bar.

* * *

„What is it Malfoy, where are you going?" Urquhart asked and took another sip of his _Butterbeer_.

„Bathroom." Draco muttered and left the table in a sudden hurry.

„I can tell you there's something cooking ..." Warrington muttered when Draco had vanished into the crowd.

„What do you mean?" Vaisey asked and took the seat next to Urquhart.

„There's something going on." Cassius said ambiguously and grinned.

„Between the two of them?" Urquhart asked and downed the rest of his _Butterbeer._

„Exactly."

„Nah, I don't think so. He hates her." Vaisey said.

Blaise nodded his agreement even though he wasn't quite sure whether Warrington had a point.

* * *

„Get off my back, Michael!" Ginny snapped and tried to shake his arms off.

He was obviously drunk.

„Where are your mates? Where is Cho? I'm sure she's already desperately waiting for you." Ginny continued, irony was resonating in her voice.

„No, I didn't get the _Butterbeer _for you."

She tried to shove him away.

„Hands off my girl, Corner!" Came Draco's voice out of nowhere.

„Lumme, Malfoy!" Michael gasped and turned his head.

Ginny froze and Michael let go of her like a scalded cat, though asking,

„_Your_ girl?"

He laughed.

„Exactly." Draco stated coldly and put his arm around Ginny's shoulder protectively. Then he kissed her hair.

Ginny looked as if she had just touched the Bloody Baron.

_His _girl?

Malfoy was mental. Definitely.

„What is it, Corner? Shove off or I'll take another fifty points from Ravenclaw. Any questions?" Draco snarled.

Ginny had to take a sip of _Butterbeer_. This must be a nasty dream, she thought and pinched herself several times, but she wouldn't wake.

„Oi, hold your horses, Malfoy." Michael slurred and rose his hands calmingly.

„Are you drunk?" Draco asked sternly and furrowed his brow, his arm still tightly wrapped around Ginny's shoulders.

„Nope." Michael lied flatly.

„Good, otherwise I'd have to inform your Head of House, Corner." Draco drawled and eyed Corner warily.

„And now, off you go!" Draco cast Michael a blow on the back that made the smaller boy stagger.

„Hey!" Corner yelled and several heads turned.

„May I have a private word with you, please? Outside maybe?" Draco asked Ginny in a low gentle voice, ignoring Corner.

Ginny shrugged.

„I take this for a yes." Draco said nonchalantly and led Ginny towards the exit.

* * *

„I think you can take off your arm now, _darling_." Ginny said sarcastically when they had left the pub.

„_Your_ girl?" She furrowed her brow at him. Draco shrugged, his expression unreadable.

„Suit yourself." He said cockily and let go of her.

„Anyway ... May I?" He gave her a questioning look and took one of the bottles with _Butterbeer_ from her. He rose the bottle and took a mouthful.

„Malfoy!" Came another well-known voice from nearby. Ginny heard footsteps on the gravel and sighed.

Draco curled his lip and whirled around.

„What is it, Weasel?" He faced Ginny's brother who seemed to be boiling with rage.

„Get your slimy paws off my sister, Malfoy!" Ron barked and pushed Draco away.

„Come again, Weasel?" Draco said coldly in a low but dangerous voice and licked his lip, while he brushed off his cloak where Ron had just touched it.

„I just came to save her from Corner. He's totally wasted and I think you should report him to Flitwick. What do you think?"

Ron let out an angry snort.

„What is it, Weasel? Not feeling like making your mark as the most responsible Prefect?" Draco goaded, his face set in stone.

„I'll go and find Flitwick." Ron snapped, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Ginny knew that he'd rather punched Malfoy in the face.

„See you later, Ginny!" Ron addressed to his sister, his voice sounded menacing.

„Cool it, Weasel. Your sister here is very _virtuous_." Draco drawled and smirked.

One could tell that he was taking joy in driving Ron mad. Ron threw him another livid look and stomped off.

„So far, at least." Draco added when he was out of earshot and grinned at Ginny.

„What's the point of all that?" Ginny hissed.

Draco rose his hands calmingly and inched nearer,

„I wanted to apologise. And therefore I wanted to invite you to a picnic next week."

„A picnic? In February?" Ginny arched a brow at him and wondered whether he should be reported to Snape too.

„Let that be my problem, Ginny! My parents have a country house nearby. I'm sure you'll like it."

Ginny let out a laugh of disbelief,

„Are you drunk?"

„No! Not at all." Draco assured her and tried to put his arms around her shoulders again. „I just want to make up for being such a git."

She backed off and reached inside her cloak for her wand.

„Who are you?" She asked, not exactly deadly serious though.

„I'm Malfoy!" Draco said and laughed.

„Come on, have a heart, Ginny." He touched her cheek.

Ginny's eyes widened and she pushed him away.

„Alright." He muttered and withdrew.

„When?" Ginny asked without looking at him.

„Let's say next Saturday. What do you think?"

„Okay." Ginny said and looked at him.

„Great." Draco smiled broadly. „And now let me get you a drink."

„I'm afraid I have to go." Ginny lied. „Ron. You know."

„I see. Have a good night then. Professor McGonagall is waiting at the meeting point to bring students back to the castle." Draco said and gave her another smile.

„Bye." Ginny said and left, her mind racing.

* * *

**TBC**

**Your response is essential for the outcome of the story. It's the air every author breathes. So please pluck up your courage and write me what you think.**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

* * *


	11. Wicked Witches Toast

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I hope you all like the new chapter and look forward to your reviews. They keep me going. :)**

**Nightcrawlerfw, hang in there, your request is already in the making - I promise! :)**

**Have fun with the new one ...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Eleven: Wicked Witches Toast**

At the meeting point Ginny saw Professor McGonagall talk to Michael. Apart from them nobody was there waiting to return to the castle. Ginny let out a groan,

"Here we go again."

"Ah, Ms Weasley. We've been waiting for you. Let's go then." McGonagall said. "Your friend Mr Corner just told me that you'd accompany us back to the castle."

"He did?" Ginny replied and gave the Professor a strained smile. Then she threw Michael a nasty look.

"Well then." Professor McGonagall said and turned to go.

* * *

A self-pleased grin on his face, Draco entered the _Three Broomsticks_ again.

His mates had left the table but he spotted Blaise at the bar. He elbowed his way through the partying crowd towards his chum.

Showily he patted Blaise's shoulder and took the barstool next to him.

"Hey, Draco. Where have you been?" Blaise asked and downed the rest of his _Butterbeer_. He mentioned Madam Rosmerta to bring him another one.

"I had to take care of something." Draco said indifferently and looked at his hands.

"Something?" Blaise asked and arched a brow at the tall blond Prefect, a shrewd grin played on his face. "Wouldn't it be more precise to say _somebody_?"

Draco let out a laugh and furrowed his brow.

"There's something going on between the two of you." Blaise stated and eyed Draco intently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco parried masterfully, his expression unreadable.

"You and the Weasley girl. What is going on between the two of you?"

"Me and the Weasel girl? Says who?" Draco asked, managing to sound bored, even though his heart was in his mouth right now.

"That doesn't matter now. Come on, tell me!" Blaise said dryly and took a sip of beer.

"Of course there's something going on between the two of us. Already forgot? I want to be on that damn team and she's putting it together, mate." Draco looked at his signet ring and felt the pointed fangs of the snakes on it with the tip of his index finger.

"No, I'm not talking about the whole team thing. Apart from that. What's going on?" Blaise probed ceaselessly.

"Well ... er ... apart from that ..." Draco drawled and drew a deep breath.

* * *

"You've taken comfort rather quickly, innit? Why are you with him, Ginny? Why _him_?" Michael wailed, his speech slurred by alcohol.

After he had stumbled several times Ginny had reluctantly deigned to support him a little, only owing to the fact that Professor McGonagall was with them, though. The Head of Gryffindor was always particularly concerned about backing friendship in any way possible.

Therefore Ginny had let Michael put his arm around her shoulder once more.

"Look who's talking, Michael! Am I mistaken or was it you who took comfort with Cho? It was you that said that he'd be better off with Cho, isn't it?" Ginny grumbled.

Her insides were clenching painfully at naming the girl who had stolen her boyfriend.

"But I can assure you, there's nothing going on between Malfoy and me."

"Cho. _Chooooo_." Michael slurred and stopped to look at Ginny.

"It was fun in the beginning, you know." he continued.

"Aha!" Ginny muttered and tried to move on by pushing him a bit. Admittedly she wasn't very keen on learning the details about the new relationship of Michael.

"She's one hell of a kisser. That is true. You know, when she does this thing with her tongue in my mouth ..."

"Nah, Michael, spare me the details! Would you mind?" Ginny groaned, her face contorted with disgust.

"But she's so clingy and the only reason I am with her is ..." he stalled.

"What?" Ginny asked, sounding highly unnerved now.

" ... I wanted you to be jealous. I love you, Ginny." Michael blurted out all of a sudden. She froze. His words had made her heart skip one beat.

He had stopped again and was now trying to cup her face with his hands. Ginny could smell the alcohol on his breath for a moment.

"Stop it, Michael. You're drunk." she looked into his blood shot eyes, not knowing what to think of his unexpected confession.

"But it's true. I still love you. Please, dump Malfoy ..."

Ginny felt torn between what seemed right and what seemed wrong.

"I've already told you that there's no need to dump Malfoy as there's _nothing_ going on between the two of us."

She wondered whether she had told the truth for a moment. At second thought Malfoy was still acting very odd. And there was this awkward feeling on her inside every time she saw him or thought of him.

Feeling unable to cope with this odd situation, Ginny was relieved to notice that at least Professor McGonagall seemed to have the modesty to ignore their embarrassing little conversation.

"I wanted you to be jealous. Are you jealous?" Michael said into the silence.

"Nope!" Ginny snapped untruthfully. "And now, come on."

Slowly Michael began to move again.

"I love you ..." he slurred.

Ginny sighed,

"You know what, Michael? I'm not in the mood for talking about this now. Let's continue this discussion tomorrow. When you're sober. I'm sure you don't even know which one of the two Ginnys you're looking at right now is the one you love _sooo_ much, isn't it." Sarcasm was resonating in her voice and she wished for this little stroll to be over soon.

"Actually it's _three_ Ginnys right now." Michael admitted, swaying slightly.

"Michael ..." Ginny warned and grabbed his upper arm, rolling her eyes.

He was drawing breath to start again when there came a "Hem, hem!" from somewhere behind. Ginny whirled around.

"Ron." She gasped.

"I'll deal with you later." Came the livid answer of her brother. He had put his arm around Colin Creevey who looked very pale.

"How long have you been standing there like this right behind us?" Ginny asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"Long enough for wanting to go _berserk_ any moment." Ron growled through gritted teeth and glared at Michael.

Ginny wasn't sure who Ron loathed more: Malfoy or Corner.

"Let me just take care of Creevey here, then I'll get right back to you two love birdies." Ron continued, giving his sister another disparaging look. "Where's McGonagall?"

"There." Ginny pointed towards the professor who had made up ground during their little break.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Ron pressed out and left, still supporting Creevey, calling, "Professor. Professor!"

* * *

"You know, Blaise, she's nice. Nicer than I ever thought one damn blood-traitor could be." Draco drawled truthfully and took another sip of _Butterbeer_. Blaise eyed his best friend with one brow arched.

"I have to admit that I like her. She's handsome and smart. And she knows her stuff regarding Quidditch." The Slytherin Seeker continued, wondering whether he was risking his neck by going into raptures about the ginger girl who was driving him crazy for days now and keeping him awake at night.

But the _Butterbeer_ already seemed to work on his chum and therefore he felt save.

At least a bit.

His father though would definitely have told him off for wearing his heart on his sleeve so imprudently, for doing something so very un-malfoyish.

All of a sudden Blaise burst out in laughter.

Draco furrowed his brow.

"Merlin, Draco, that was hilarious. I almost believed you. You and Weasley, that's coming on strong." Blaise said and patted Draco's chest showily, still broadly grinning.

"There's only one flaw in it: It's Weasley, that damn little blood-traitor. If you said Pansy – once again - or maybe that cute Ravenclaw girl ... But otherwise it was amusing. You're one hell of an actor, mate." he continued in a low cunning voice.

"Blaise, I think you've got me wrong." Draco stammered, appalled that his friend seemingly knew him so little.

Ignoring his words, Blaise slid off his bar stool and spread his arms showily,

"Ahh, look who we've got here then. Pansy, let me hug you. Daphne, how good to have you here."

Draco turned on his stool and looked at the two Slytherin girls that had just emerged from the crowd.

He saw that Blaise let Pansy peck his cheeks cockily while Daphne Greengrass was standing by looking rather bored.

Even though word had it that Blaise was even harder to please than Draco regarding girls, Draco knew that Blaise was yet savouring the fact that the girls were lionising him. Who wouldn't? But Blaise was taking great pleasure in keeping them in suspense about his true feelings for them. To be honest he never really had true ones for them. All he wanted was to have his fun with them. But the girls didn't even hold this against him. Blaise could afford to have it his way. He just had the looks. And the money. But yet, he, Draco was nothing short of Blaise regarding all this. Quite the contrary was true.

Pansy's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Draco, dear, how are you? I can't believe this little bitch did that to you. Let me kiss you."

Reluctantly he let her peck his cheek for the sake of peace and quiet. He knew that she was still in love with him.

"Don't you want to kiss me in return?" Pansy purred in a sickly sweetish tone and gave him a puppy dog eyes look.

She started to fondle his chest.

"Not here!" Draco demanded coldly and brushed off her hand roughly, irritatedly furrowing his brow, then he gave her a short peck on the cheek.

Blaise who had noticed it, winked at him, then he turned to Daphne Greengrass again, asking,

"Well, well, Daphne, not embroidering silk handkerchiefs tonight? Yearning for some partying with really cool blokes, huh?" Blaise threw Draco a telling look and licked his lip while Daphne blushed badly.

Draco remained silent and nipped on his _Butterbeer_, Pansy was still clinging to him. She had put her arm around his waist and was now leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, stow it, Blaise." she said, sounding somewhat bored. "Have you already heard that this little git Creevey got jinxed?"

Draco yawned, then he downed the rest of his drink, musing whether he should return to the castle to have an early night, while Blaise wanted to know everything about Creevey being jinxed.

" ... yes, he entered the kitchen to find out how the _Wicked Witches Toast_, Rosmerta is serving, is done. One of Rosmerta's elves has aimed quite a decent hex on him. Not bad for a subhuman. Creevey was as pale as a sheet when Weasel came to rescue him." Pansy giggled viciously.

Meanwhile Draco's thoughts trailed off again. He just couldn't get Ginny off his mind.

All of a sudden he spotted Luna Lovegood in the crowd. She looked somewhat lost.

For a moment he wondered whether he should try to sound her out about the ginger girl. He deemed it save as nobody would believe her that he had talked to her anyway. Her tale would just emphasise the fact that she was mental. Someone like him would never talk to someone like her. Especially not about feelings.

Draco slipped out of Pansy's possessive grip. She gave him a bewildered look.

"Duty calls." he droned and pointed at his Prefect's batch, one corner of his mouth was twitching for a split second.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Pansy piped, she was Prefect too.

"No, thank you, Pansy. I think I can deal with that myself." Draco said dryly and slid off the bar stool.

"See you." he said to Blaise and patted his shoulder. "Daphne!" he nodded towards the girl.

Taking a deep breath, he hurried to catch up with Luna.

* * *

"So what is all this fuss about, Ginny? First Malfoy, now Corner. Where is he anyway?" Ron ranted at Ginny and looked around.

Ginny nodded towards Michael who was resting his back against a nearby tree. Ron looked at him and furrowed his brow.

"You're not telling me you're gonna puke Corner, are you?" he asked disgustedly. "Let me give you a little advice, matey: If you can't keep it down you should stick to pumpkin juice in the future."

Ron turned to his sister who was grinning at his words. Michael had always been a lightweight.

"_What?_ Don't you look at me like that." Ron said.

Ginny let out a laugh. Ron was definitely her favourite brother. But he was so overprotective. It was ridiculous.

"Why was Malfoy snogging you?" he exaggerated massively.

"Snogging me? Are you drunk too?" Ginny replied and laughed again.

"You haven't told me that hugging and cuddling up to him was part of your plan too." Ron continued sternly.

"He had his arm around your shoulder." Ron exclaimed. "This is outrageous!"

"But this is just what you and Lavender are doing all the time. You're doing even _worse_ things." Ginny replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving him a defiant look.

Even though it was very dark outside Ginny saw that Ron's ears had blushed badly.

"That's different." he snapped curtly.

"Is that so?" Ginny teased, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh, come on, let's get back to the castle." Ron changed topic quickly and tried to help up Corner who seemed to have dozed off.

* * *

"Hi Luna, long time no see, huh? How are you?" Draco said gently and gave the white-blonde girl a flawless smile.

"Hi Draco, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" the girl piped, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I'm fine too, thank you. May I have a word with you?" he asked in a low winsome voice while he eyed her from head to toe.

She was wearing these ridiculous radish earrings, not to speak of her outfit. Draco wondered whether he should just let up on his plans to talk to her. Being seen with her was just too embarrassing.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Luna piped and gave him another smile.

"That is just what I wanted to talk to you about. How about a little walk around Hogsmeade?"

"Sure." Luna said in a sweet tone and beamed at him.

Suavely Draco helped Luna with her travelling cloak. Then he led her towards the entrance where they met Warrington who was animatedly talking to a blonde Hufflepuff fifth year.

When he noticed that Luna was accompanying the Slytherin Seeker, a telling grin appeared on his face.

He wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder to draw him nearer.

"Well, well, Malfoy, how good to see that you're always making sure to be the first in line."

He gave a dirty laugh.

"Shut your gob, Warrington." Draco growled coolly and squirmed free of his mate's grip.

"Have fun with little Loony here, mate." Warrington said and winked, while Draco brushed past him not without bumping into his fellow player deliberately to finally make him shut up.

"Ready?" he asked Luna, who nodded and gave him another dreamy smile.

"Let's go then. After you, please." Draco pushed the door open for her and followed her outside into the dark.

* * *

"Alright, Corner, off to bed with you!" Ron demanded when they had finally reached the castle.

"He's in love with her. You have to believe me!" Michael said and grabbed Ron's arm.

Ginny's brother furrowed his brow and brushed off Michael's hand.

"Shut up, Corner." he growled and turned to Ginny,

"So Malfoy is in love with you?"

"Are you deaf? I think I've already told you one hundred times that Malfoy is _not_ in love with me and I'm not in love with him. And yes, he'd better keep his hands off me. I know." Ginny curled her lip.

"Off to bed with you, Corner!" Ron ordered sternly once more. He obviously wanted to get rid of the Ravenclaw student.

Michael nodded and staggered off. On the doorstep he turned around and called,

"I love your sister, Weasley!"

Ron's eyes widened and he was blushing badly. One could tell that white-hot rage was boiling on his inside now, ready to erupt any moment. He clenched his fists and was just about to have a go at Corner but Ginny managed to hold him back.

"He's drunk Ron. Leave him alone." She said calmingly in a low voice.

"How dare he ..." his voice was trailing off. A muscle in his jaw was jumping. Ginny stroked his upper arm but he shook her hand off lividly.

"Ah, before I forget: Have you still got the cake great aunt Tessie sent you for Christmas?"

"What?" Ron asked and furrowed his brow. He looked confused.

"Do you still have it? You know, that jawbreaker she always gives you." Ginny said. "I need it for a picnic."

"Hm? I don't know where I put it right now." Ron scratched his head.

Then her words seemed to have sunk in, "Hold it! A picnic? In February?"

"Never mind, dear brother! Tell me tomorrow." Ginny said, deliberately ignoring his last words, and got up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. "Have a good night."

Then she turned around and left for the girl's dormitory.

"Wait, Ginny. Wait!" came Ron's voice from somewhere behind. "Why are you going on a picnic?"

With a broad grin on her face, Ginny entered the castle, while Ron got held up by Filch who was waiting for the Gryffindor Prefect at the Great Hall.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review. Updating depends on your response – as always.**

**Thank you! :)**

* * *


	12. I just had them polished!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Thank you for reviewing again, you're the best. I hope you all like the new one. I was wondering whether you like individual replies to your reviews or not. I'd love to answer every single one individually if you're alright with this. Let me know ... :)**

**Anyway, enjoy my latest one ... **

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Twelve: I just had them polished!**

Ginny drew a deep breath and looked around. Birds were twittering and bees were humming. The sun was shining and a soft breeze was blowing. The grass the wind was playing with was lushly green and many colourful flowers were in full bloom. The air was filled with the sweet scent of them.

Ginny was leaning back against his well-trained chest. He had rested his back against the trunk of the willow in whose shadow they were sitting. She let her fingertips wander over the soft fluffy blanket that he had spread out for them earlier.

Meanwhile he resumed feeding her with strawberries. His slender hand appeared in front of her face. He held the berry between his elegantly tapered index finger and his thumb. Ginny focused on the small red fruit, ready to bite into it. But he started to tease her again. Several times he nudged her lower lip with the tip of the berry and drew small circles with it in front of her face. Ginny let out a joyful chortle and tried to grab his hand but he drew it away just to tease her again.

Finally she caught hold of his hand and forced him to let her bite into the strawberry. His face was very close to her ear and she heard that he was giving a breathy laugh.

Sweet strawberry juice was dripping from her lower lip while she greedily wolfed the small fruit down.

All of a sudden he brushed back her hair and started to kiss her neck. Very gently, very slowly. The light stubble of his beard was scratching on her skin. It was giving her goose-skin.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she was rather ticklish. However Ginny craned her neck to receive more of his affection.

„Thank you for inviting me. This place is incredible, I've never seen something so peaceful." she breathed, her eyes still closed.

„Hmm." came his voice.

Slowly his lips trailed upwards. A pleasant and comforting warm feeling spread all over Ginny's body, it caused her to draw a shaky deep breath.

Still placing short gentle kisses on her throat and cheek-bone he wrapped his arms around her more tightly. Swiftly he turned her a bit and she made herself comfortable on the fluffy blanket. He snuggled up to her side while she flung her arms around his neck to draw him even nearer.

His face was very close to hers now. She felt his hot breath on it and pursed her lips expectantly. Her heart was beating very fast and every fibre of her body was yearning to feel his soft lips on hers. Ginny propped up a bit to seek relief. Her lips met his and there was this undescribable feeling on her inside. There seemed to be butterflies in her stomach. She felt hot and cold the same time and the burning desire for more flushed her body in a big wave, while he gently nibbled her lower lip for a moment. A giggle formed in Ginny's throat but she suppressed it unwilling to break away from him.

Ginny cupped his face with her hands, wishing for this moment to last forever. His lips were smooth and warm and he smelled so good. She had never been kissed like this before. It felt as if it was her first kiss.

Ginny stroked his cheeks with her thumbs while he intensified his kiss. More demanding he seeked for entrance by tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue. Ginny gave in and let him explore her mouth with it. Then their tongues performed a playful little fight. Finally Ginny had to break away from him, her lungs were burning as they were aching for air. Her whole body was flooded with feelings of joy and affection for him.

His lips were seeking hers again; boisterously he kissed her. Ginny brought her arms around from his neck and pushed him away a bit.

She breathed,

„I love you, Michael. Thank you for bringing me here."

Slowly she opened her eyes, her sight was blurred. The warm sunlight was almost blinding her.

She looked at him, unfocused and dazed.

„My pleasure." Came his voice, it sounded a bit raspy.

It was not Michael's.

Ginny gasped and her eyes widened abruptly.

Sheer panic as cold as a glacier struck her and she felt very unsure about her feelings now.

How could something so wrong have felt so good? So perfectly right?

Draco, still bending over her, his face very close to hers, gave her a broad smile, showing his flawless white teeth.

„By the way, my name is not Michael." he said in a low voice and bit his lower lip, amusement was resonating in his voice.

Locking on to her chocolate brown gaze, he brushed back one strand of her flaming red hair that was clinging to her cheek. One of the corners of his mouth was twitching. Obviously he found the whole situation rather amusing.

At first Ginny felt the urge to drown in his clear stunningly platinum grey eyes that were flickering so vivaciously right now. She felt an urge to hug him and kiss him again. But she fought it back and averted her face.

„Draco, you mustn't ... we're not supposed to ...." she started to pant and tried to push him away.

„Why?" he asked calmly and let out a laugh.

Then he seized her wrists. There was something passionate in his action. Ginny's heart skipped one beat, the touch of his hands was sending shivers up and down her spine.

„Stop it!" she snapped and wriggled in his grip, feeling lost now.

He loosened it a bit.

„This won't happen again." she said more to herself, breathing heavily now.

„We're not supposed to do ... _this_." she stammered, baffled to the core.

„I disagree." Draco stated and smirked at her, letting his light grey gaze wander over her face that was reflecting sheer confusion.

„No. _No!_ Let go of me." Ginny called and shook her head.

„This was not supposed to happen." she called once more and propped up. „This was not supposed to ..."

Her voice echoed as if she were in a narrow mountain-surrounded valley.

All of a sudden Draco's face was gone.

Puzzled, she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

The paradise-like park had vanished too.

Ginny furrowed her brow.

Still panting, she found herself sitting in her bed, the blankets tightly wrapped around her legs.

Ginny touched her forehead with one hand and scratched it. Her heart was throbbing painfully against her ribcage and she couldn't control her breathing yet.

What had just happened?

She was unable to sort her feelings out.

* * *

After hours of tossing and turning in her blankets and trying to fight down the raging battle about right and wrong in her head, Ginny found some sleep only to jolt awake a few hours later again.

The moment she recalled her dream this uneasy feeling on the inside was back.

She deemed it wrong to have positive feelings for Malfoy. In her dreams as well as in reality. To her it seemed that even thinking about being with him was like violating everything she was believing in. Everything her whole family and her friends were believing in. She felt guilt rise on the inside.

Ginny sighed and massaged her temples for a moment, her mind was still racing.

For there was still Michael. She still had feelings left for him. His confession last night came to her mind and it made her heart beat faster again. He had told her that he was still in love with her! Oh, how she wanted to believe him.

She furrowed her brow and pressed her lips together, looking as if she was in physical pain.

Everything was a real mess and she was in the thick of it.

Her head was spinning and she decided to let this matter rest for the moment.

She got up and threw her dressing gown over.

She'd have to mull this over. Talk this over with Luna and Hermione maybe.

Side-glancing at her still sleeping room-mates she muttered under her breath,

„How does great-aunt Tessie always say? That which must not, can not be.*"

A determined expression on her face, she left the dormitory for the bathroom.

* * *

„... I can assure you Ginny, the only reason, why he's invited you to that picnic, is, to have another chance to suck up to you. He's _not_ in love with you or anything. More likely hell freezes over. Believe me. It was only a dream. He's Malfoy!" Hermione said dryly and rose from the table. „And all I have to say regarding Corner is: He was _dead _drunk."

Ginny and Luna, who had just joined them, got up too.

Ginny had told them everything about yesterday's events and her dream. But she had omitted the way she was feeling about this. She felt the time wasn't ripe to tell anyone yet. Her feelings still were just too mixed up.

„You might have a point there, Hermione." she laughed and felt how she blushed badly.

What in Merlin's name had made her even think that Malfoy was in love with her?

Feeling silly now, she laughed again and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Of course he wasn't in love with her. He'd never be and that was a good thing, Ginny tried to calm herself. It had been a dream - nothing more, nothing less. The way she had felt during their kiss had been her feelings for Michael. She had thought that she was kissing Michael - not Malfoy.

So there was nothing to worry about regarding Malfoy and her feelings.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and let her eyes wander over the crowd of students at the Great Hall. Ginny spotted the Slytherin Seeker across the room. It seemed he was deeply engrossed in one of the notorious Slytherin boasting. She watched him gesture vivaciously. Then he beamed at his fellow student. Ginny noticed that her heart began to race again.

A well known, though unwished-for voice made her take her brown eyes off the Slytherin heart-throb.

She turned her head and saw Michael brush past; he nodded towards her and blushed.

Cho was clinging to him, blabbering ceaselessly in her fake sweet tone.

Ginny let out a hysterical laugh. This was so ridiculous.

Unable to avert her gaze from Corner and Chang, she stated bitterly, her voice sounding somewhat choked,

„You're right, Hermione, he doesn't love me at all. How silly of me to even think that."

The corners of her mouth were twitching uncontrollably and she furrowed her brow. To be honest, she herself wasn't quite sure which boy she had actually ment, but all her dreams and all her wishes were lying about in shards now.

Then she stormed off the Great Hall, trying hard to suppress the tears that were now welling in her eyes at the sight of Michael snogging Cho. Hermione and Luna exchanged a bewildered look.

„No, you're wrong!" Luna called, but Ginny was already out of earshot.

„Huh?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly and looked at Luna, her brow furrowed.

„I know that he's in love with her." Luna repeated and beamed at Hermione who looked flabbergasted.

„What?" was all she managed to say.

* * *

Blaise had just waved his wand to pour himself some more tea when he noticed a large Eurasian eagle owl heading for his table.

Gracefully it landed on the table and held its leg out to him dutifully.

Giving an unnerved sigh, he lay the _Daily Prophet_ aside to untie the letter from its leg.

The fixture for the letters on the owl's leg glistened in the light. It was made of silver and featuring two entwined snakes whose eyes were made of real emeralds.

The owl eyed Blaise for a moment. He curled his lip and threw it a small piece of his toast. The owl devoured it and took off again.

Blaise looked down at the letter and an attached small phial. A knowing smile flashed his face for a moment and he arched a brow.

„Morning." came Draco's grumpy voice from behind.

Blaise stowed the letter and the phial into one of the inner pockets of his cloak and moved a bit on the bench to make room for his mate.

* * *

Ginny propped up on the washbasin, her hands resting on the rim of it. She furrowed her brow and looked at the reflection of her face in the mirror. She had splashed it with ice-cold water several times but she wouldn't wake.

So it was true, the whole thing hadn't been a bad dream.

It was reality.

Her insides were clenching painfully and her heart seemed to have broken in two.

All in all she felt like having been banged off her broom by a rogue _Bludger_.

After moments of standing and staring she roughly towelled her face dry and decided to seek advice.

In a sudden hurry she left the bathroom, rummaging around her shoulder bag, searching for her quill and a piece of parchment.

* * *

„Where's Ginny? Ron's looking for her." Harry said and took a piece of toast from Hermione's plate.

„Don't know." Hermione answered curtly and furrowed her brow while Harry wolfed the piece of bread down.

„Hm, I think I'll go back to the Common Room then. Ron's rather nervous again. The match this afternoon, you know." he rolled his eyes.

Hermione let out a sigh, while Harry turned to go.

„Oi, _Scarhead_, watch your step. I just had them polished."

Hermione gasped and whirled around just to see Blaise Zabini towering over Harry.

Blaise curled his lip and gave Harry a disparaging look, then he rubbed the toecap of his shiny black leather shoe against the calf of his other leg, while Harry backed off.

„Come off it, Zabini!" he barked and crossed his arms in front of his chest, scowling at the tall Slytherin.

Blaise let out a derisive laugh and arched a brow at Harry.

Then he pushed past him, his expression just as blasé and arrogant as always.

Of course he made sure to tread on Harry's foot in return.

„Git." Hermione hissed, while she watched him swagger off.

* * *

„All right, mates. We're playing Gryffindor this afternoon. Let's sweep them off the pitch, men!" Urquhart goaded his fellow players on.

Draco lazed about the large leather sofa in the Slytherin common room in a bored, half reclined position. He had placed his feet on the small coffee table in front of the sofa and was inspecting his fingernails right now, not exactly listening to the speech of his team captain.

„Keep in mind to spare the Weasley girl today." Urquhart continued. „She's putting the All-Star team together. Remember?"

Draco's insides clenched at bit.

„Go for Potter instead. We don't want him to rain on our parade. Not today. Not regarding the All-Star team." A nasty grin appeared on Urquhart's face, he bared his ugly crooked teeth.

„Potter! You hear?" Urquart barked once more, coldly staring at Draco's crony Crabbe, who gasped and then nodded servilely.

* * *

*from _The Impossible Fact_ by the German poet and author **Christian Morgenstern**

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Nightcrawlerfw, SlytherinLuver, purplegabby123, I hope you liked it even though they've still got a lot to go through... :D**

**xoxo, The Real Mistress, avid for reviews today ... :)  
**

* * *


	13. On your broom!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. They're the air that I breathe. **

**As the last one was rather short, today's chapter is almost twice as long. I hope you like it and look forward to your review. **

**Updating depends on reader's response ... so let me know what you think, comments and suggestions are highly welcome as always.**

**Thanks!**

**Warning: There's some minor (I guess :)) cursing in the middle of this chapter - for those who like to skip...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Thirteen: On your broom!**

'... _and then there is this other boy. He's acting very odd lately, doing all these crazy things. I don't know whether I love_ ...' Ginny stalled.

The words had been running out of her quill, they'd been running by themselves.

_Love?_

This was a bit strong.

She crossed her last word out, the quill was scratching on the parchment.

The whole situation was so confusing. At the thought of her dream and how she had felt, her insides were churning. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment to calm down.

Taking a deep breath, she dipped the tip of the quill into the ink again and resumed writing.

' ... _I like him or not. I dreamed about him last night but I thought that he was Michael._ ... '

She stopped again, wondering whether she should write how she had felt and what she had said, what they had done and that she had liked it.

Ginny ditched this thought. So she ended her letter,

' ... _Michael has told me that he still loves me, but he's still with his new girlfriend. I don't know what to do. Please, help me. Luv, your little sis Ginny_'

She folded the letter and laid it aside, looking down on it for a while.

Then she took another, smaller piece of parchment.

She pressed her lips together, musing whether she was doing the right thing, a sad expression flashed her face for a moment. But then she recalled that she had decided that it _was_ the right thing.

She had been playing with the fire but now she knew that it was better to extinguish it. The fire and the feelings. To extinguish it, before it would wreak havoc, before it was too late.

Ginny leaned back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair, but then she put the quill to the parchment and began to write,

'_Draco,_ ....'

* * *

„Pigwidgeon. Come here!" Ginny piped and held out some owl treats. Immediately the tiny grey-brown owl zoomed down on her and landed on her hand. The Scops owl the size of a _Snitch_ gorged the treats hungrily. Then it eyed Ginny observingly even though it was flapping its wings nervously.

„Bring this to Draco Malfoy. Do you understand?" Ginny whispered, her low voice seemed to calm the owl. It had stopped fluttering and was listening to her words instead, tilting its head to the left.

Ginny grinned and tied the letter to its leg. It took off immediately, hooting excitedly, while Ginny looked around the Owlery for another robust owl to dispatch the other letter she had written.

* * *

Draco was just about to leave the Great Hall after breakfast when he noticed from the corner of his eye that a tiny owl was approaching his table.

When it had reached him, the owl started to hoot excitedly. It was fluttering around his head at lightning speed. Some students were snickering at the look of it.

„Stop it!" Draco barked, unnerved, trying to grab hold of the tiny ball of feathers, that was still bustling about his head.

But the owl easily outpaced _him_, the Slytherin Seeker – well-known for his capacity of reaction as quick as a flash, for his feel for the ball.

„How am I supposed to take the letter from you, when you're acting like that? _Stop it_!" Draco spat lividly, now striking at the owl. It hooted ceaselessly. He wondered what to do. After a moment of thinking, he took a piece of toast and held it out to the owl. It landed on Draco's hand.

„There you go, you impertinent creature!" he muttered disgustedly and hurried to untie the letter from its leg while the owl ate out of his hand trustily. He had just taken the letter when the owl hooted again and started to flutter. Draco shielded his face against its wings that were hitting his hand now.

„Shoo!" he hissed and waved the owl away.

It left immediately, not without hooting once more though.

Lividly Draco shook his head. Then he looked down at the envelope: From Weasley. What a surprise! Who else would own such an unnerving creature, he thought sulkily.

But then his insides clenched. Quickly he unfolded the letter.

* * *

Lividly Draco hurried out of the Great Hall, heading for the nearest bathroom.

He struck against the door, it flew open with one loud bang. Draco entered, breathing heavily. His cheeks had reddened and his eyes were glinting furiously. One could tell that he was very angry.

He began to pace the bathroom; when he passed the stalls he struck at it with his fist, hissing,

„Bloody hell!"

A first year exited one of the stalls, looking taken-aback, wearing dotted boxers, his trousers around his ankles.

„What?" Draco snarled when he noticed the boy. „On your broom, _sucker_!"

The boy nodded and stumbled out of the bathroom, his trousers still down.

„Just you wait, Weasley." Draco ground out and kicked the dustbin, his jaw clenched with strain.

He'd not allow her to play around with his feelings and his reputation. Not _her_!

Frowning, he left the bathroom for the dungeons.

* * *

„Damn, you look so hot in your robes, Draco." Pansy sighed seductively. She let her hands run over his chest protector, giving him a lascivious look. Then Pansy flung her arms around his neck. He let out a growl and rushed her against the wall.

„Uuuh." Pansy purred and bit her lower lip. „You're such a bad boy. This really turns me on."

He inched nearer and started to peck her throat. Pansy giggled. Draco propped up on one arm, his hand against the wall, his other hand rested on Pansy's hip.

She seized his face with her hands. It was a rough, possessive movement. There was nothing caring in it. Draco snarled.

Eagerly she planted her lips on his mouth.

Draco didn't care. Boiling rage was still flowing in his veins like a deadly venom, fury was still poisoning his blood. All he wanted was use someone to fix his injured pride. Someone to flatter his dented ego.

Willing to vent his anger, to get his mind off the whole thing, he kissed her back vehemently. She gave a choked moan.

„Oi! Look at that." Harry growled when he spotted Draco and Pansy.

He looked at Ron, who had just exited the change room, Ginny at his heel.

„Ugh, I wonder who's tickling whose tonsils there." Ron replied, his face distorted with disgust.

Ginny pushed past them to see who they were talking about. When she saw the blond Slytherin Seeker making out with Parkinson she froze.

„Yucky, eh?" Ron asked her.

She curled her lip and nodded, ignoring the stinging pain, that was flooding her body.

„Let's go then." Harry suggested. The two redheads took their brooms and followed their captain.

Quickly they brushed past the couple to get to the pitch.

They had just passed them, when Malfoy's voice came from behind,

„Hey, Weasel!"

The three whirled around.

Pansy grinned stupidly and pecked the Slytherin Seeker on the cheek. A blasé expression on his face, Draco turned his head a bit to make her stop. Surly Pansy stopped and curled her lip.

„What is it, Malfoy?" Ron snapped. „Already want a punch up your bracket now, huh?"

The redhead scowled at the white-blond Slytherin.

All Draco did in return was snorting patronisingly.

„Cool it, Ron." Harry tried to calm his friend.

So did Ginny, she touched Ron's shoulder to hold him back.

„We'll see who gets a smack in the gob later. Anyway, I wasn't talking to you, Weasel. I meant your little sister here." Draco drawled, a mischievous expression flashed his face.

One could tell that he was taking joy in provoking Ron.

„But Draco ..." came Pansy's indignant voice.

„Leave!" Draco ordered coldly without looking at her.

The girl complied. Harry arched his brow at her behaviour and let out a disbelieving laugh.

„Well then, Ginny, may I have a word with you, please?" Draco continued in a gentle voice, ignoring Ron and Harry, who had built up in front of her.

When they didn't show the slightest inclination to leave, he added, his eyes still resting on the freckle-dusted face of Ginny,

„In private. So if you please ... "

„Er, I ... uhm ..." Ginny stammered. She had anticipated that he'd not accept her brush-off without reservation but now she was feeling lost.

„No!" Ron cut in gruffly. Ginny gasped.

Draco furrowed his brow and looked at his cronies Crabbe and Goyle who had meanwhile planted themselves next to the Slytherin Seeker, both glaring at Ron and Harry, their hands clenched to fists.

„I wasn't asking, I was telling, Weasel." Draco stated in a low but menacing voice, his eyes were a dark shade of grey now.

„And I was telling you: No!" Ron repeated not averting his glare from Draco.

The tall Slytherin let out an artificial sharp breath and sneered,

„Uuh, not very friendly."

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. His expression was unreadable.

„We don't like hostility, do we?" he looked at his cronies who were letting out consenting growls.

Then he took one step forward and pushed Ron aside. Ron tried to punch him but Goyle was already seizing him by the collar. Harry wanted to come to his rescue but Crabbe was having a go at him. Ginny gasped once more.

„Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, what is going on here? To the pitch! All of you!" Madam Hooch's stern voice surprised them.

„Uh, sure, Madam Hooch. I'm sorry." Harry stammered, a contrite expression on his face.

„Come on, get a move on!" he snapped at Ron and pushed past the Slytherins, scowling.

„Better watch your back, Weasel!" Draco glared at Ron piercingly.

„Bugger." Ron hissed waspishly, but Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the exit to the pitch.

Ginny followed them without looking at Draco.

* * *

„Concentrate on the match now." Harry told Ron, who was still boiling with rage.

„The match?" Ron asked, turning very pale all of a sudden.

Harry rolled his eyes,

„What's the matter with you? One minute you're willing to knock the stuffing out of Malfoy. Now you're peeing your pants because of a harmless Quidditch match. I don't get it. Pull yourself together, man."

„Harmless?" Ron gave him a pitiful look. „I can't. I don't want to ... uhm ...."

„Shut it and up on your broom now!" Harry hissed and mounted his _Nimbus 2000_.

Before Ron could answer, Madam Hooch's whistle shrilled and he mounted his broom too, shaking with what seemed to be fear.

* * *

Blaise drew a piece of paper out of his tailor-made pinstriped coat. Calmly he studied the notes on it, when Pansy's voice came,

„There you are. Is this seat taken?"

„No." he told her curtly and stowed the paper away.

„Draco wanted to talk to this Weasel girl. This is outrageous." Pansy shrieked.

„That is because he wants to be on that team." Blaise drawled cockily, not averting his gaze from the ongoing match.

„Ah, I didn't know that she's got something to do with that." Pansy continued, a simple-minded expression on her face. „He should be Seeker of that team anyway. Just look what he does with his broom. He's _brilliant_. Oh, how I love him, I think we're just about to come closer again."

„Sure." Blaise muttered and arched his brow, watching Draco, who was desperately trying to swing up on his broom again after having been hit by a _Bludger_. To Blaise, it looked anything but brilliant.

Then he reached inside his coat again and clenched his wand. Staring at Ron, who was just bracing himself for fending off the _Quaffle_, he muttered something under his breath.

„Oh, he's still in love with me. I've always told you that he still loves me." Pansy's shrill voice came again.

The girl flung her arms around Blaise's neck histrionically and pecked his cheek several times.

He let out an unnerved groan and tried to push her away but she wouldn't let go of him at first.

When Blaise had wriggled free of her grip, he seized her shoulders, glaring at her.

„What's the matter with you?" he ground out, missing what was happening down at the pitch.

„I'm just happy." she piped and beamed at him.

All of a sudden everybody in the stadium seemed to be screaming at the top of their voices.

Blaise furrowed his brow and looked back at the pitch again.

* * *

„Oh, look at that little blood-traitor. She's such a loser!" Pansy shrieked and jumped up from her seat. So did Blaise, his face set in stone.

Several things were happening at the same time and within only split seconds.

He saw the Weasel girl down on the pitch, pressing her hands to her mouth. From what he could see, blood was dripping from her chin.

A muscle in his jaw started to jump and he looked up into the air again.

Potter was sweeping past a tiny winged golden ball, the _Snitch_, at lightning speed. Draco was at his heel but even though he had the faster broom he seemed to be unable to outspeed the _Chosen One_.

Blaise curled his lip and looked back at Weasley. Meanwhile her Mudblood friend had taken care of her, she was leading the redhead off the pitch.

Potter and Draco were still engaged in the speedy hunt for the _Snitch_. The tall blond had caught up a bit and was now trying to knock Potter off his broom by dealing out several rough blows. Potter jostled him in return. The crowd on the stands was screaming and booing. All of a sudden Potter darted sideways and then dived. Draco wrenched the handle of his broom to follow his archenemy – in vain.

Potter had already grabbed the winged golden ball and was now landing on the pitch while the final whistle was blown.

„Merlin's beard, Draco!" Pansy shrieked. „I'm sure that bloody _Scarhead_ has hurt him."

With that she stormed off.

Blaise ran his hands through his hair and let out a desperate sigh. They'd lost. Slytherin had lost. Lividly he kicked at the chair in front of him, cursing under his breath.

A blonde third year jumped up and threw him a nasty look; when she realised that it was Blaise Zabini, she beamed at him, blushing.

Blaise only pursed his lips priggishly in return. Then he left the stands too.

* * *

„Draco!" Pansy called and spread her arms to draw him into a hug.

„Get out of my way!" he barked and tried to push past her.

She wrapped her arms around him.

„Has he hurt you?" she tried to sound worried.

„Get off my back, Pansy." Draco snarled and shoved her away.

She gave him a bewildered look and tried to hug him once again, asking,

„What's come over you, Draco?"

Pressing his lips together, a tense expression on his face, Draco let out a deep drawn growl,

„Here, Crabbe, for you."

He pushed Pansy away, then he stormed off at sprinter's pace.

Pansy stumbled into Crabbe's arms, who looked flabbergasted.

The girl curled her lip when he asked,

„How was I?", his arms still wrapped around her waist.

„Let go of me, you stupid git!" Pansy shrieked and slipped out of his grip.

* * *

Draco ran along the snowy path to the castle.

He noticed spots of fresh blood in the snow every now and then.

If possible his heart was racing even faster at the sight of it.

Pangs of worry and fear were troubling him. All he wanted was to find that she was alright, that she wasn't in pain. Admittedly his feelings were odd. He'd never been worried for someone else like that before. But there was no time for giving this a second thought - not now.

Speeding up even more, Draco finally reached the castle, breathing heavily.

Looking around, pausing for a moment, he decided to look for her at the Hospital Wing first.

He spotted another small pool of blood and fear stung him again like the cold blade of a knife.

Running at sprinter's pace, the sound of Draco's heavy boots on the stone floor was echoing from the walls and he wished he had his broom now.

* * *

„Merlin, look at my lip. I look like a duck." Ginny muttered and stared at the reflection of her face in the mirror.

„Don't worry, Ginny. I'll fix that in no time." Hermione, who was standing right behind her, let her wand rotate between two fingers while she leafed through a book with the other.

„And look at my tooth, it's broken." Ginny whined.

„I'll fix that, too. Just give me one more minute." Hermione muttered, scanning the pages for the right spell.

Ginny mopped her bloody face with a wet towel.

„You can consider yourself lucky that the whole thing didn't turn out worse." Hermione stated dryly, sounding like Molly Weasley.

„Look at me." she demanded, then she waved her wand at Ginny's face, muttering complex incantations.

* * *

„... Ms ... Weasley ... uh ... I ... have ... to ... see ... her ..." Draco panted, bending forward, resting his hands on his knees. „_Please_."

He was breathing heavily. His hair dishevelled, his face red and sweaty, he looked at Madam Pomfrey.

„I'm afraid she's not here, Mr Malfoy." the witch said in a sweet tone and looked at him.

„This can't be ..." he breathed and shook his head.

„She's _not_ here." Madam Pomfrey eyed him warily. „Anything else I can do for you? Are you alright, Mr Malfoy?"

„Sure, I'm fine." he gasped and turned to go. „Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

Draco leaned against a marble pillar, still breathing heavily.

„Where is she?" he muttered under his breath, wondering whether there was a way to enter the Gryffindor Common Room alone.

Deeming this impossible, he took another deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

Then he took off to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. Maybe Longbottom or any other student would let him in.

He turned around a corner when he bumped into someone.

„I'm sorry." piped a girl.

Curling his lip, he looked down at her and groaned inwardly.

„Hi Draco." she said dreamily.

„Hi Luna." he replied curtly and backed off a bit.

She let her eyes wander over his face and locked on to his gaze, twiddling with one of her radish earrings.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Her presence was disconcerting him once again.

After a moment of silence, he said,

„Thank you for telling me everything about the _Crumple Horned Snorkack_. I think I'll order the book you've recommended from Flourish & Blotts. I think I should do so right now."

He went over the top and hoped to get rid of her by doing so.

After she had driven him crazy at Hogsmeade for more than one hour with all this nonsense about these ominous _Snorkacks_ he had abandoned his initial decision to tell her about his feelings and sounding her out in return. He had made a mental note back then, that he'd have to tell Blaise off for telling him that it was lending them an ear, what girls wanted best in a boy. All _he_ had wanted was to get rid of her, all he wanted now was to get rid of her. But she seemed to be Ginny's best friend and therefore he wanted to make a good impression on her.

She stared at him, the notorious dreamy expression plastered on her face.

Why was she looking at him like that?

He was kicking his heels impatiently, a muscle in his jaw was jumping.

„That's wonderful." she piped and beamed at him.

„Yes, isn't it?" He managed to screw his mouth into a strained smile.

„She's fine right now." Luna said, still beaming at him. Draco furrowed his brow.

„He's told her that he's still in love with her, but that's a lie. That's what pains her. I know it." the white-blond girl looked at him with large watery blue eyes.

Usually nobody was able to stare Draco down, but her looks were giving him an uneasy feeling so he averted his gaze, wondering what she had ment.

Before he dared to ask her, she left, bouncing and waving at him,

"Have a nice day, Draco.".

„Wait!" Draco called, realising that she had talked about Ginny. „Luna!"

But Luna didn't hear his words, she was already out of earshot, absorbed in dreamy thoughts about _Crumple Horned Snorkacks_ and _Nargles_.

* * *

**TBC **

**Updating depends on your response – so let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing from you :)**

* * *


	14. Precautions

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Hey, Emily, thank you for reviewing my story. I'm glad you like it so far and hope you'll stick to it! :)**

**Thanks for all the other sweet reviews. Thank you all for your support, you really keep me going. I'll get back to you individually. Anyway, have fun with Chapter 14 ...**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Fourteen: Precautions**

„Er, Ginny, there's something I wanted to tell you ..." Hermione stammered and looked down at her hands.

Ginny turned to face her.

„I don't know how to start ..." she continued.

„What is it?" Ginny asked and gave Hermione a questioning look.

„It's Luna ... er ... she ..." Hermione began.

„Huh?" Ginny furrowed her brow at Hermione's odd behaviour.

„She's told me something. I don't know if it's true ..."

„Go on, what is it?" Ginny urged.

„She said that ... er ... Malfoy ..." Hermione stalled when the Portrait Hole flew open. Ginny looked puzzled.

„Malfoy?" she asked.

„Ginny, how are you?"

Harry hastened towards the girls in the Common Room, followed by a crowd of cheering Gryffindors.

„I'm fine. Hermione has fixed everything. Actually one of my incisors was broken." Ginny said and looked at him. Her face looked as if nothing had happened. „Where's Ron?"

„He's still down at the stadium. Madam Hooch is giving him a wigging for hitting you with the _Quaffle_." Harry told her and took a seat on the sofa.

„But it was an accident." Ginny sighed.

„How did it happen anyway? I didn't notice the whole thing, I was focussing on the _Snitch_."

„I don't know. It all happened so quickly. First Ron was fending off the _Quaffle_, next moment I believe he let it spill and then it hit me right in the face. I couldn't hold on to my broom as I was taken by surprise. So I fell off." Ginny furrowed her brow at Harry and shrugged.

„Thank Merlin, that she wasn't flying that high." Hermione added, a stern expression on her face. „You know what, Harry, there's something fishy about that _Quaffle_. Remember the rogue _Bludger_ that knocked you off your broom once? To me it looked just like that."

„What makes you say that?" Harry gave her a baffled look.

„When Ron touched it, it bounced off in a very funny angle. And then Ginny got hit."

Harry furrowed his brow.

„Who cares?" Ginny called cheerfully. „Seems we've won. Let's party!"

She jumped up from the sofa and joined the crowd, Hermione's weird attempt to tell her what she had learned about Malfoy long-forgotten. Her team mates Katie Bell and Demelza Robbins were engaging her in conversation immediately.

* * *

„Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron's voice surprised him from behind.

Draco whirled around at lightning speed, his face set in stone.

„What have you done to her?" he barked and advanced at Ron.

„What?"

„Where is she?" Draco hissed and drew nearer.

„That's none of your damn business." Ron snapped and reached for his wand inside his robes. „And now sod off, chav."

„You know what, Weasel? Normally I don't dirty my hands for gits like you, but I'm sure you're glad to hear that I'm going to make an exception for you today." Draco glared at Ron.

„Pity, there are none of your goons around to do the dirty work, huh? Don't force yourself, Malfoy." Ron drawled ironically, the corners of his mouth were twitching for a moment, but apart from that his face was set in stone too.

Without warning, Draco slapped Ron in the face, his eyes glinting maliciously.

„Let this be a warning to you, Weasel." he said coldly and turned to leave. „Next time it's going to be painful."

Ron gave him a bewildered look and snorted derogatorily.

It was the moment when the Portrait Hole opened and Harry exited, while Draco stalked off. Ron wanted to chase after him with his wand drawn.

„What's going on here?" Harry called, sounding alarmed. He grabbed Ron's shoulder.

„That sneaky bastard." Ron muttered and touched his cheek, where Draco had just hit him. „You won't believe what just happened ... He's _mental_, I can tell you."

* * *

„Ginny, I'm so sorry." Ron stammered and drew her into a hug. „I'm glad you're alright."

„Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Ginny slipped out of his embrace. „We've won, that's all that matters, isn't it?" She beamed at him and could tell that he was angry as his eyes were flickering feverishly.

A contrite expression on his face, though, he shrugged, his hands in his trouser pockets.

„Do you want me to get you great-aunt Tessie's cake? I've finally found it. It was in my trunk." he told her.

„No, thanks. I don't need it anymore. You can give it to Sir Nicholas for his death-day party just as you've planned to do." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

„But I thought ..." Ron furrowed his brow.

„It's off." Ginny said and looked at him. „A picnic in February, that's bonkers anyway, isn't it?" she laughed at the look on Ron's face, but then she stalled,

„Why's your cheek so red?" Ginny asked warily.

„Uh, that's nothing." Ron lied and touched his cheek, rubbing it absent-mindedly.

She arched a brow at him but decided to let the matter rest, while Harry handed her and Ron a bottle of _Butterbeer_.

* * *

„What is the matter with you?" Urquhart growled.

„I don't know. I think I got distracted by the snow." Draco lied flatly.

„Distracted. By the snow? I see." the Slytherin team captain grumbled, scowling. „May I remind you that the _Snitch_ was right in front of your nose? The Slytherin _triumph_ was right in front of your bloody conk before _Scarhead_ came to snatch it."

Urquhart stared at Draco with his almost black beady eyes, a killing glance plastered on his face. A muscle in Draco's jaw started to jump but he kept silent.

„Do you know what, Malfoy? It was not bleeding likely the snow that's got you sidetracked but rather that damn redhead, plummeting off her broom like a ruddy sack of potatoes." he stalled. „Or was it Pansy? I saw you snogging before the match."

Draco clenched his fists.

„Anything else?" he asked, trying to sound bored.

„I doubt you'll be on that damn team, Malfoy." grumbled Urquhart. „If pigs could fly, maybe. But you could go and try to win her over with your notorious snogging skills. At least Pansy seems to like it. However, word has it she's not too picky regarding blokes." he droned, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Finally he threw Draco one last contemptuous look, then he stomped off the Common Room.

* * *

_... **please help me. Luv, your little sis Ginny.**_

Charlie Weasley looked at the flames in the small fireplace and grinned. Yes, his little sister still had a lot to learn, that much was sure.

Charlie reread the letter and laughed.

He looked at the word '_love_'. She had scratched it out, but it was still there.

And it was screaming what she was feeling deep down inside. She was in love with that bloke.

Unconsciously though, but it was clear to see. At least for him.

Charlie laughed again and got up to fetch some parchment and his quill to give her brotherly advise.

* * *

Casually Draco leaned against a marble pillar in the Great Hall. He scanned the crowd for Blaise.

Two days had gone by since Slytherin had been defeated by Gryffindor.

He had spotted Ginny once or twice during lunch or dinner but apart from that he hadn't seen her.

Luna's words had confused him just as Urquhart's and that was why he was unsure how to act. Admittedly this was something very un-malfoyish, but it was true. He wasn't sure what to do and he didn't like the feeling.

The voice of the girl he was thinking about jerked him out of his thoughts. It came from somewhere behind him.

„ ... Arnold is driving me crazy lately." Ginny sighed while she went downstairs to the Great Hall with Luna. „He's so wild and untamed. Have I told you already that he's torn up my nightshirt? It was creepy, I can tell you ... "

Draco furrowed his brow at her words and let out a growl.

He heard Luna giggle.

When he craned his neck to listen to the girl's conversation, his back still turned on them, Blaise stepped up to him and patted his shoulder.

„Ready?" he asked.

„Yes." Draco drawled, still trying to hear more about this mysterious Arnold and his outstanding _qualities_. In Draco's opinion all this sounded rather barbaric. He curled his lip in disgust.

„Great, let's go then. I'm famished." Blaise continued.

Draco shrugged and followed his mate reluctantly.

„Still sulking?" Blaise teased, a grin flashed his face.

„Do you know a bloke called Arnold?" Draco asked absent-mindedly.

„No. Why?"

„Word has it he's one hell of a lover – all wild and animal." Draco tried to sound as casually as possible.

Blaise stopped and arched a brow at him, then he let out a laugh,

„Who cares? I'm like that even though my name is not Arnold. Anyway, I've never heard of him. Maybe he's from Durmstrang. Or, wait, what's the name of the barman at the _Three Broomsticks_? You know the bloke that's built like a trunk ...."

Draco's insides gave a lurch. He hadn't expected that Ginny would let some random geezer rip up her nightshirt in a sudden frenzy.

„Whatever." he ground out and dropped down on the bench, feeling crestfallen.

All of a sudden he wasn't hungry anymore.

„Hi Draco, hi Blaise!" came Pansy's shrill voice.

„She's all I needed." Draco growled through gritted teeth and ran his hands through his hair in despair; Blaise nodded consent, scowling.

* * *

_**Dear Ginny,**_ she read.

... **_thanks for writing me again. I'm doing fine, even though the weather is rather bad, we've got loads of snow up here. Doesn't make work easier, I can tell you. Fortunately some of the dragons are hibernating. _**

**_But now to your request. I don't want to hurt your feelings but let me be frank: I don't think you should pin your hopes on Michael. I know he's told you that he still loves you. But he was drunk and even though he might've been honest, I don't think he's got the balls to dump that girl. I'm sorry to say, but I think that's the truth. _**...

Ginny looked up from the letter, a deep sadness afflicted her all of a sudden.

So Charlie was telling her that there was no chance left for the two of them?

After staring into space for a while with her mind racing, she swallowed dryly and resumed reading.

..._ **What's all this about the other chap? You've dreamed about him?!? If you really want to know if he means it business or not, put him to the test. If he's serious about all this, he'll stand by you, no matter what happens. He'll stick by you - whatever it takes. Understand?** _...

Ginny stopped again and looked up, rolling her eyes.

_If he's serious about it he'll stand by you_. Who would've thought that?

_Put him to the test_? She let out a laugh. Her sadness seemed to have vanished into thin air at the sheer thought of Draco and putting him to the test.

How come Charlie was talking about Malfoy meaning it business? All she had mentioned was that 'the other boy' was acting odd.

Charlie simply knew her too well.

Ginny pressed her lips together and finished reading.

..._ **I know it sounds absurd, but listen to your heart. And while we're at it: You can only lose your heart to a bloke, when it's not captured by another one! Always keep that in mind, Ginny! I'll keep my fingers crossed and will get back to you soon. **_

_**Take care and say hello to Ron from me! So long,**_

_**Charlie**_

_**P. S. : How's Arnold. Mum's still furious about what he did to her hand-made bedspread last summer. I'm sure he needs a playfellow. You have to tell George, that they need to sell them in pairs!**_

Ginny put the letter aside. Her heart was still captured by a certain Ravenclaw and she wasn't able to shake off her feelings that easily. She wondered what to do, how to win back his heart, when Ron and Harry entered the Common Room.

„There you are." Harry said and sat down next to her.

Ron looked at the letter on the small coffee table in front of her,

„Who sent you this letter?"

He had noticed the unfeminine handwriting and grabbed for the letter.

„That's none of your business." Ginny said and took it before Ron reached it.

„It's from Malfoy, isn't it?" Ron grumbled.

Ginny's stomach did a somersault.

„Malfoy?" she asked and eyed her brother warily. „What makes you think that? What's the matter with you lately?"

„I ... er ... It's just ... uhm ... brotherly care, I believe." Ron said and shifted from one feet to the other, looking uneasy.

Ginny let out a laugh of disbelief,

„_Brotherly care_? Aww, you make me want to cry, Ron."

Harry cleared his throat artificially, while Ron blushed.

„I'm hungry. How about dinner?" Harry suggested. „I'm sure Hermione is already waiting for us. And you've got detention with Snape tonight, haven't you, Ginny? We don't want you to be late, do we?"

Ginny growled while Harry got up, heading for the Portrait Hole. Ron and Ginny followed him.

* * *

„I'm delighted to see that you're even on time, Ms Weasley." Professor Snape stated surly when Ginny arrived down at the dungeons later this evening for detention.

It was plain to see that he'd been hoping to get good reason to punish her even more.

„Sit!" he demanded coolly and pointed towards one of the tables in the dungeon.

Ginny noticed several large bowls and jars on it. When she drew nearer a fishy smell hit her nose. She furrowed her brow but managed to retain her composure.

When she had reached the table, Ginny cast a glance at the bowls and gasped. They were filled with what looked like long translucent green tentacles.

Ginny curled her lip and averted her gaze.

Unnoticed by her, the sneer on Professor Snape's face turned into a smirk, which was as close to a smile as he ever got.

Reluctantly Ginny sat down on the bench in front of the bowls.

„In the knowledge that you are a wretched failure regarding the exquisite art of potion making, Ms Weasley, I considered it appropriate with respect to the educational benefit to make you take the annual inventory to become acquainted with the ingredients. It might interest you that Professor McGonagall agreed with my point of view." Snape drawled snidely while he paced the dungeon, his hands folded behind his back, his cloak billowing around his ankles.

„I got fresh _Grindylow_ fingers today. You shall count them and fill them into the jars afterwards; three fingers in each jar."

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at him. After only five minutes in his presence she was already in the mood for casting him a _Bat Bogey Hex_.

But that would mean another six weeks of detention with him.

At the minimum.

She gritted her teeth and gave him a strained smile.

He averted his gaze quickly and Ginny mused whether it had been confusion that had flashed his face for a split second.

„It shall be understood, that _no_ magic is to be used." he turned around to face her again.

„Much to my regret, I've been running out of rubber gloves this morning." A wicked grin played about his lips for a moment, while his jet-black gaze was resting on Ginny's face.

All she did in return was arching a brow at him, apart from that her face was set in stone.

Finally she said,

„I see. Pity!"

Snape's face tensed up for a moment, then he resumed pacing the dungeon.

„I'm sure this task will keep you ... ah ... _occupied_ for tonight, Ms Weasley." he continued coldly, his voice barely more than a whisper as usual. „You might recall that _Grindylows_ are insidious creatures. Even if they are morselled."

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

To her sheer horror Ginny had to discover that the tentacles were still moving like snakes in their pit. She stifled the gasp that was forming in her throat and looked at the Slytherin professor.

Snape smirked when he noticed the horror that was mirroring on her face.

„You may start now." he burred. „I regret to say that I'm prevented to stay as I have got more important things to do tonight. But, as you can imagine, I have taken precautions."

There was a knock on the heavy wooden door to the dungeon.

„Ah, there he is." the Head of the Slytherin House stated. „Do come in, please!"

„Good evening, professor." came an only too well-known voice and Ginny froze, groaning inwardly, when Draco entered the room, drawling,

„Weasley." in her direction.

The aloof and arrogant attitude he was displaying was annoying her the moment he had entered the room and a mixture of rage and fighting spirit started to boil on her inside.

She nodded curtly towards him and gave him a forced smile.

„Well then, Ms Weasley, what are you waiting for?" Snape's sickeningly greasy voice came. „Mr Malfoy is not here to help you. You better start right away if you want to complete your task before dawn." His eyes glinted maliciously.

„Sure, sir." Ginny replied huskily and looked at the slimy coiling tentacles in the bowl, trying to stay calm even though her stomach churned.

„Please come, Mr Malfoy. Let me show you the ingredients you'll need to brew the requested potion." she heard Snape's voice, that seemed to sound almost benign now.

Malfoy was definitely Snape's favourite pupil.

Ginny curled her lips disapprovingly.

Then, reluctantly though, she lifted her hand to reach into the bowl.

* * *

**TBC. Updating depends on reader's response.**

**Love it? Hate it? Something in between? Suggestions or questions? - Tell me. Let me know what you think.**

**I appreciate it. :)**

* * *


	15. Peek a boo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Thank all of you for reviewing again. Have fun with the new one ... :)**

**TonksxMoony, I hope you like the ending! I know you know what I mean ... *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* :P**

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Fifteen: Peek-a-boo!**

Ginny pressed her lips together in pain.

The _Grindylow_ fingers turned out to be even worse than assumed at first. They were secreting a biting substance and apart from that they were wrapping themselves around her hand painfully, leaving red marks with their suckers.

Furthermore it seemed utterly impossible to get them into the jars. They were offering resistance or wriggling out of the jars after being put there.

She stopped and looked up. Draco was deliberately ignoring her, but she had caught him flat-footed several times, bluntly staring at her when he assumed she didn't notice.

Charlie's letter came to her mind.

_Put him to the test_.

She looked down at her right hand, swollen and red now, and rose.

„What is it?" Draco asked sharply, his voice sounded throaty. Ginny looked at him. His eyes were flickering but his expression was unreadable. At second sight it seemed a bit tense.

She locked on to his gaze and said,

„I have got to go to the bathroom."

A muscle in his jaw started to jump.

„If needs must." he sighed unnervedly, sounding like a teacher, and looked down at the cauldron again. „Go!"

Ginny hurried out of the room.

When she had left, Draco let out a sigh of relief.

The ginger girl was driving him crazy and he still didn't know how to cope with that. He had never felt so weak and vulnerable in his whole life and this caused him to be worried. Very worried.

Apart from that another question was bedeviling him: Who in Merlin's name was this _Arnold_?

* * *

'_Put him to the test._' Ginny thought while she let cold water run over her sore hand. The weird feeling on the inside was back in place just as it always was when _he_ was near her lately.

She was still unsure whether he was trying to fool her to get on the team or not.

But there was nothing to lose after she had finally come to the conclusion that there seemed to be no more hope to get Michael back. It couldn't get any worse and so she decided to put him to the test.

She'd find out his true intentions.

* * *

Rubbing her hand, Ginny entered the dungeon again.

Draco was stirring the simmering potion in the cauldron artificially. When she closed the door, he looked up at her.

Platinum-grey met chocolate brown and the air seemed to vibrate immediately.

Ginny wondered whether this had to be put down to the atmosphere in the dungeon. She recalled the evening when they'd been brewing the morphing potion. Back then she'd been lost the moment she'd looked into his eyes.

She felt like that again. Right now.

So Ginny cleared her throat and looked away, taking a deep breath to regain composure.

Slowly she returned to her table, feeling his eyes burn on her back.

„What are you supposed to do?" he asked casually when she had reached the table.

„I have to jar _Grindylow_ fingers. To get to know the ingredients better, you know." Ginny said dryly, her heart was racing as she hadn't expected him to talk to her tonight, regarding his whole attitude so far.

She froze when she noticed that Draco had abandoned the cauldron and was approaching her table instead.

_'Calm down, what's wrong with you?'_ she asked herself. _'Put him to the test.' _she spurred herself on inwardly.

Ginny tried to act as if nothing had happened when Draco stopped in front of her desk. She rose and looked at him.

„Nasty creatures." he muttered and wrinkled his nose at the look of the coiling tentacles in the bowls. „Why don't you use a wand?"

Ginny let out a laugh.

„I'm not supposed to use a wand."

Draco furrowed his brow and looked at her. Ginny locked on to his gaze once more and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence except for the potion that blubbered in the background.

Draco cleared his throat to break the silence, averting his gaze. He was just about to draw his wand to help her finish this job magically, when Ginny blurt out,

„There's something you're hiding from me. Right?" She eyed him intensely, wanting to know whether he was serious, even though she regretted having asked him the moment the words had left her lips.

He blushed a bit but his expression was unreadable.

„I don't know what you're talking about." Draco answered indifferently, his words as cold as ice, his heart though in his mouth. „But you better get a move on, Weasley, if you don't want to spend the night down here."

Ginny froze and scolded herself for being so thick.

He gave her a forced but still very convincing smirk and returned to his cauldron, his mind racing.

She'd found out. His knees seemed to have turned into jelly.

Draco managed to act as if he was dealing with the potion, scolding himself inwardly for being such a coward right now.

Meanwhile Ginny opened another jar, ignoring Draco, wondering how to find out his true intentions.

_Put him to a test_ – she curled her lip.

What had Charlie ment by this? Apart from exposing him to embarrassing situations she wasn't sure what to do.

So she resumed struggling with the _Grindylow_ fingers.

In an unwatched moment she drew her wand and waved it at the bowl, muttering an incantation under her breath. Soon after the job was done.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and looked at the green tentacles that were still coiling in their glass prisons.

She got up and adjusted her cloak, clearing her throat artificially, to call attention to herself.

Draco looked up at her again. His eyes were flickering.

„I think I leave now." Ginny said and looked down at her feet, feeling that she was blushing.

Draco nodded.

„Bye." she said and pressed her lips together.

„Bye." Draco muttered indifferently, feeling a stinging pain on the inside.

_Do something!_ a voice screamed in his head, but he felt like a salt pillar right now, he was petrified, unable to move, while Ginny left.

* * *

No, he definitely wasn't interested in her in _that_ way! Ginny took another deep breath at this realisation. Then she shrugged.

„Boys." she muttered under her breath, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

Therefore Ginny hurried to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

When she heard his voice, she froze.

„Wait!" Draco panted when he had finally caught up with her.

Ginny stopped and looked at him. His eyes had the colour of liquid silver and she scolded herself for having looked into them once more, knowing that she was lost anew.

Before Ginny could say anything he rushed her wildly against the stone wall. Ginny let out a surprised gasp at this feral action and furrowed her brow when he planted an expectant kiss on her mouth.

_'He's mental.'_ she thought, but the feeling that his touch had caused was fogging her senses for a moment.

Then she slapped him in the face.

Surprise was flashing Draco's features and he let go of her, touching his cheek.

Regaining composure rather quickly, he traced his flawless upper incisors with the tip of his tongue and let out a breathy laugh. His eyes were flickering vigorously with excitement.

Draco let his gaze wander over Ginny's freckle-dusted face. His view stopped at her soft brown eyes. It stopped at her full lips. A smirk tried to win over the corners of Draco's mouth. She threw him a defiant look in return.

„Good one." he said coolly in a low voice, not averting his stunning platinum grey gaze from her. „But next time you should take greater pains. I'm Slytherin, Weasley. I like to play _hard_." He smirked cockily and arched a brow at her auspiciously, rubbing his cheek.

„A likely story." Ginny pursed her lips a bit. „I doubt you have got the guts to play with_ me_, Malfoy." An ambiguous grin played about her mouth for a moment, while a fighting spirit was starting to seethe on her inside.

Noticeably inflamed by her inciting speech, Draco licked his lip and gave another short laugh, then he leaned in, trying to kiss her again.

But she ducked away and slipped out of his grip, lithe as a cat.

„You won't get me, Malfoy." she goaded him on and ran away; down the corridor. The sound of her shoes on the stone floor was echoing from the walls and the low ceiling of the dungeons.

_'Uh, she's a little wildcat.' _he thought and smirked again, savouring the tingling sensation this thought was giving him on the inside. He definitely liked the _games_ she was playing, that was why he took up the chase, longing for more.

* * *

„Come here, _kitty cat_." he muttered under his breath when he had entered the Great Hall, knowing that she must be somewhere.

He turned his head to find her. Then he noticed a movement behind a pillar at the other side of the now dimly lit Great Hall.

„Gotcha." Draco breathed and smirked, while he crossed the vast room at a quick pace, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He bit his lower lip when he had finally reached the pillar behind which he suspected her to hide. Slowly Draco touched the cold pile with his fingertips and tiptoed to risk a peek.

„_Boo!_" came a voice from somewhere behind and Draco froze, truly startled for a moment.

He whirled around, his wand drawn and saw the ginger girl at the other end of the Great Hall. Her high, clear laughter filled the room and made his heart beat faster. Draco stifled a growl that was forming in his throat at the thought that he had let her scare him.

„Oh, just you wait, sunshine." he hissed and dashed after his object of desire.

Ginny giggled and hid behind one pillar, embracing it with her small white hands. Within seconds Draco had reached her, sliding on the polished slippery floor. He rushed into the pillar, bracing himself with both hands, their fingertips met on the cold marble. Ginny snickered and peeked out from behind the pile, purring seductively,

„_Peek-a-boo!_"

„Come here to me!" Draco demanded coldly and touched her hand.

She felt thunder-struck but retorted,

„Dream on, Malfoy."

He walked the other way around the pillar and trapped her. Ginny didn't resist. The tingling sensation on the inside was just too overwhelming. Smiling, she breathed heavily, anxiously awaiting his next move.

„Jolly cheeky, Weasley." he said in a businesslike tone, drawing nearer, his hair somewhat dishevelled. „I'm a Prefect. I could easily ..."

She cut him off, locking on to his platinum gaze, that was flickering again,

„Do what you must."

He inched nearer, one of his notorious smirks plastered on his face.

„If you say so." Draco drawled, staring at her tempting, kissable lips.

Ginny flung her arms around his neck and he bend down to kiss her again, very passionate and without any restraint.

Heat began to travel up Draco's chest and face at the little sounds that Ginny was giving.

He intensified the kiss, aching to taste her to the full, burning to possess her, to have her all to himself, while Ginny buried her fingers in his soft white-blond hair, tousling it.

„_BOOM!_" the clanging sound of a knight's armour being knocked over caused Draco to break away from Ginny.

„Who's there?" Draco barked, still somewhat breathless, his face tense all of a sudden.

Ginny, who was still breathing heavily, muttered,

„Shh."

Draco looked at her, his wand drawn, his brow furrowed.

„It's Peeves." she whispered and grabbed his hand.

„What the ..." he hissed, but Ginny silenced him by clapping her hand to his mouth. He let out growl.

„Come with me." she continued in a low voice and dragged him into a small broom shed, Draco had never noticed before.

* * *

„That's ridiculous." he muttered surly, his well-trained body pressed against Ginny's, who couldn't keep from grinning.

Darkness was engulfing them in the small broom shed and the air was filled with dust. Ginny braced her hand against his chest and noticed that he winced at her touch.

„You're not afraid of the dark, Malfoy, are you?" she asked in a low voice and bit her lower lip to refrain from laughing, placing her other hand on his chest too, starting to draw small circles on it with her fingertips.

„You wish." he grumbled and grasped her hands. A sudden heat was washing over Ginny and she licked her lip, trying to control her breathing. „Stop it, that's tickling me." he continued sulkily. Ginny furrowed her brow.

Outside, Peeves was clamouring in the Great Hall.

„Touchy, touchy." Ginny muttered and stopped fondling his chest.

Draco let out another growl.

„What is it, Malfoy?"

„It's just that ..." he began. „_ACHOOOO!_"

„Bless you." Ginny muttered, hearing that Peeves must have finally noticed them, as his cackling grew louder and louder, indicating that he couldn't be far.

„Thank you. The dust ..." Draco said, but Ginny silenced him by planting a kiss on his mouth, that made him gasp.

He cupped her face with his hands, that were cold, and kissed her back covetously. Ginny drowned in a pool of desire, happiness and warmth.

* * *

„I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Otherwise Peeves would've found us. I promise this'll never happen again." Ginny lied, trying to sound casually, when she withdrew.

„Of course." Draco answered stiffly and cleared his throat. Due to the darkness, Ginny didn't see the disappointment flash his face.

„Uhm, and Malfoy, you'd better get a good shave. One could easily mistake you for Hagrid." she continued, suppressing a laughter.

„Sure." Draco mumbled, absent-mindedly feeling the soft stubble on his chin.

„I believe I better get going now." Ginny said and opened the door of the shed. „_Good_ girls shouldn't be hanging around the Great Hall at that time of the night, right?"

„Right." he conceded hastily, touching his lips where she had just kissed him.

„Bye, Draco."

_'Put him to the test.' _she thought.

„Bye, Ginny." Draco wanted to reach out for her shoulder and ask for one last kiss, but her voice came again,

„Uh, Draco, before I forget it ..." she turned to face him. „... I'd like you to meet Arnold."

Draco managed to stifle a gasp, but he knew that his expression froze.

Ginny waved at him and gave him a smile, then she left.

„_Arnold._" Draco muttered through gritted teeth and exited the broom shed, wiping fluffs of dust off his cloak.

* * *

Still somewhat breathless, Ginny leaned against the wall in the deserted Common Room and giggled. The flames in the fireplace nearby were about to die away and the still heated air was filled with the smell of _Liquorice Wands_ and pumpkin juice.

Ginny touched her mouth with her fingertips for a moment.

They'd kissed.

Again?

Finally!

It had been their first _real_ kiss.

Not like the one she had given him to make Michael jealous. Or the soft one he had given her down at the dungeons, when she had wanted to forget about Michael and Cho. Her dream came to her mind and her insides clenched. The kiss in her dream had been a kiss of Michael, that was at least what she had thought. So that one wouldn't count either.

She let out a breathy laugh. It had been the first kiss without having Michael in mind.

It had felt good. So good. And Merlin knew she wanted more.

More of the boy that was said to be so foul-minded and vile.

It had been like tasting forbidden fruits. He had finally poisoned her, ensnared her senses. Now she was burning to have more of it. She wanted more than just tasting. She wanted all.

Ginny laughed again and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she furrowed her brow.

_Put him to the test_ came to her mind again and she knew that there was still a mission that had to be completed.

No matter what she was feeling on the inside.

No matter what she deemed to be right.

She'd have to find out his intentions.

It was the only way to make sure that it was right to give her heart away.

To give it to _him_.

* * *

**TBC**

**What's a review? - It's the invaluable token of appreciation you can give when you like the story. Every author of fanfiction yearns for response and feedback.  
**

**So, please review. Let me know what you think. **

**I wonder if Ginny and Draco are acting way too out of character? Let me know.  
**

**Thank you for your support! :)**

* * *


	16. The physical type of blokes

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Yay, after a few „_very_" long _minutes_ of technical glitch (I guess you all know what I mean!) ;), here finally comes my latest one. Hope you all like it ... I take it you all _love_ Arnold, let's see what you think about this chapter ... :))**

**Arnie rules!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Sixteen: The physical type of blokes**

„So, who can tell me the five _Principal Exceptions_ to _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration_?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked, pacing the classroom.

„Yes, Ms Lovegood. Go ahead." A benign smile appeared on her face when she stopped in front of Ginny's and Luna's desk.

„The first _Principal Exception _to _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration_ would be food." came Luna's dreamy voice. „Very good, Ms Lovegood. Can you also explain what this means?" Mc Gonagall asked.

„Yes, Professor." Luna replied diligently. „That would be a _Principal Exception_ because one cannot ..." she stalled when there was a knock on the door.

„Yes, please!" called Professor Mc Gonagall, pursing her lips priggishly, arching a brow.

The door swung open and Ginny's insides did a somersault.

„Good morning, Professor Mc Gonagall ..." Draco's firm voice came, he peeked inside the classroom, looking around for Ginny, his heart racing.

„Yes, Mr Malfoy. How may I help you?" the Head of Gryffindor asked, eyeing the blond Slytherin Seeker through her circular spectacles.

„May I have a quick word with Ms Weasley, please?" Draco asked politely, demonstrating his suave manners.

Mc Gonagall pursed her lips, noticeably displeased with the interruption. She let out a derogatory sigh and arched a brow sharply.

„I know you're in the middle of your lesson, professor, but it's important." the Slytherin Prefect added while the chattering of the fifth years grew louder and louder.

„Silence!" thundered Professor Mc Gonagall and the students ducked their heads.

„If needs must." she said surly to the tall Slytherin and mentioned Ginny with a movement of her head to follow Draco, who had left the classroom already.

* * *

Draco shifted from one foot to the other, feeling uneasy. He cleared his throat artificially when Ginny's voice came from behind,

„What's up?"

He grabbed her hand and led her a few steps away from the classroom.

„Draco? Don't get me into even more trouble. Detention with Snape is sufficient, I can tell you." she looked down at the marks from the _Grindylow _suckers on her left hand. Meanwhile they had turned into a nice shade of dark purple mixed with yellow and green. Ginny curled her lip and looked up at him.

Draco's eyes were flickering feverishly.

He turned his head once or twice to see if anyone was around. Ginny furrowed her brow at his odd behaviour.

„_Hello-oh_? Anybody home?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Draco seized it to stop her.

„I had to see you again." he acknowledged more to himself.

„Fine." she replied and gave him a questioning look. „Are you alright? You're acting very odd."

Without further warning he cupped her face with his hands, bend down and kissed her.

„_Whoa_! Hold your horses." Ginny managed to push him away. „What if anyone sees us? You mustn't do that again!" she threw him a warning look, but speak of the devil, a shrill voice from behind made them both jump,

„_Draco_!"

The blond let out a growl and crossed his arms in front of his chest, licking his lip.

Pansy hurried towards them, an outraged expression on her face.

„What was _this_?" she shrieked at the top of her voice. „Answer me!" her voice cracked.

„What it looked like, Pansy." Draco drawled cockily, keeping a straight face.

Ginny looked contrite, apart from that she feared that if Parkinson kept at it like this she'd shout the house down.

Ginny hated to think about the possible consequences.

„_What?_" came Pansy's voice again. „You're not telling me you've just kissed that filthy little blood-traitor, do you?"

„Don't call her this." Draco warned coldly. Ginny admired him for his calmness.

The blond looked at her, his eyes were a dark shade of grey now and Ginny's insides clenched at the look of it.

„Would you mind to leave us alone, Ginny? I'll get back to you later if you don't mind."

„That's fine with me." Ginny stammered, relieved to have an excuse to get out of this sticky situation. Hastily she left for the classroom.

„You're calling her _Ginny_?" Pansy yelled. „What's going on between the two of you? She's jinxed you, hasn't she?"

Ginny heard Draco sigh, then he tried to placate,

„Alright, calm down, Pansy. _Calm_ down!"

* * *

„What is going on outside, Ms Weasley?" Professor Mc Gonagall's voice came instantaneously when she entered the classroom.

„It must be Peeves, Professor. I believe, Mr Malfoy has taken care of it." Ginny lied flatly and returned to her desk, taking the seat next to Luna.

„To me it rather sounds like Ms Parkinson." Mc Gonagall persisted, her brow arched sharply.

Ginny knew that the professor was just about to leave the classroom to go and see what was going on in the corridor. Even with the door shut, Parkinson's voice was still _well_ perceivable.

„Uh, she just came to help Mr Malfoy. To prevent further disturbances in teaching." Ginny was surprised to see that this lie seemed to have convinced Professor Mc Gonagall to go on with her lecture about _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration_.

Ginny let out a sigh.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers again. The scent of his after-shave was still engulfing her and she started to smile. Butterflies seemed to flutter in her stomach, while Professor Mc Gonagall lectured on another _Principal Exception_ to _Gamp's Law_.

Love.

„It cannot be created." Ginny heard her voice.

„But what about a _Love Potion_, Professor?" one of her classmates asked excitedly.

„A _Love Potion_, Mr Creevey, can only imitate love. Always keep that in mind." Mc Gonagall told the student while Ginny zoned off to a daydream.

* * *

„Bye, Collin. See you tomorrow." Ginny said and gave her classmate a smile. When he had left, Ginny let out a sigh,

„Come on, Luna, let have lunch. I'm starving."

Luna gave her one of her dreamy smiles and piped,

„I'm glad you like him."

„What?" Ginny furrowed her brow, utterly confused.

„Bye, Ginny." Luna continued and vanished elfishly around one corner.

Ginny let out a laugh and shook her head at the weird scene, then she headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

„Hi Ron, is this seat taken?"

Ron didn't answer. Ginny shrugged with her brow arched and squashed in between her brother and a third year.

She was just helping herself to some salad, when Ron mumbled with his mouth full, still not looking at her,

„What is this about you and Malfoy?"

Ginny froze.

„Huh?" urged Ron.

„I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny deemed it best to deny everything.

„You've been caught." Ron accused. „Snogging."

His sister drew a deep breath, thinking, _'Here we go again.'_.

„Says who?" she arched a brow at him, her face set in stone.

„Pansy."

„_Uuuh_, since when do you give a damn about what Pansy _I'm a bloody_ _Slytherin_ Parkinson says?" Ginny glared furiously at him.

Ron's complexion turned into a respectable crimson and he let his fork drop.

„Since Malfoy is molesting my little sister." he barked.

Ginny jumped up and let out a short laugh,

„That is ridiculous."

„He's right, Ginny. She's spreading it around." came Hermione's voice from behind. And then, in barely more than a whisper, she added. „I still have got to tell you something."

Ginny laughed again, then she stormed off, feeling anything but hungry.

* * *

„Hey Blaise, cheer up! You can easily find yourself another girl." Draco said and patted his chum's shoulder encouragingly.

Blaise let out a growl in return and emptied his _Butterbeer_.

„I can't believe she chose Goyle over _me_." Blaise looked crestfallen.

„Hasn't she told you that she's more into the _physical_ type of blokes?" Draco asked, trying hard to stifle a laughter.

„That's ridiculous." Blaise ground out, still furious that he had lost that handsome blonde Hufflepuff fifth year to noone less then Gregory Goyle.

„That's life." Draco drawled and nipped on his bottle of _Butterbeer_, enjoying his evening off at Hogsmeade, even though his chum was having the mopes.

„I suppose so." Blaise conceded. „This calls for drastic measures. Rosmerta! _Firewhiskey_, please!"

The landlady of the _Three Broomsticks_ came over to the two Slytherin boys, a stern expression on her face,

„Blaise, your mother ..."

„I'm of age, Rosmerta." Blaise cut in coldly. „_Firewhiskey_, please." He threw a few coins on the counter.

Rosmerta arched her brow and pocketed the money. She took a tumbler from a shelf and returned to the counter to fill it. When she noticed that the bottle was empty she called,

„_Arnold_, I'm running out of _Firewhiskey_. Could you get me some from the cellar? _Please!_"

_Arnold!_

Draco winced and whirled around to look at his pal, who was now grinning for the first time this evening.

A muscle in Draco's jaw started to jump when Blaise drawled,

„You're right chap, that's life."

* * *

When Ginny's supposed fiery lover entered the bar parlour, Draco choked on his _Butterbeer_. He coughed several times to get the beer out of his wind pipe, flushing badly.

Blaise let out a laugh,

„What did you tell me? All wild and animal? That definitely goes with that chav. Without overstatement."

Blaise gave Rosmerta a cocky grin when she placed the tumbler with _Firewhiskey_ in front of him, while Draco monitored every move of Rosmerta's bartender with a frown.

Absent-mindedly he rubbed his chin, the soft stubble on it gave a rasping sound. A growl formed in Draco's throat.

Compared to this chav, that teaching oaf of a gamekeeper looked like a perfectly trimmed model.

Draco furrowed his brow. '_One could easily mistake you for Hagrid._' he heard Ginny's voice in his head again and felt his stubble. Compared to this hairy prosimian, his face felt like the innocent, soft derrière of a baby.

He curled his lip and grumbled,

„Women folk, don't even know their own mind."

„You definitely have a point there, mate." Blaise patted Draco's shoulder. „I believe it's time for a proper drink. Rosmerta! Another _Firewhiskey_, please."

„No, Blaise ..." Draco protested, trying to fight back the nasty pictures in front of his inner eye, dreading to even think about what else that brute had done to Ginny apart from ripping up her nightshirt. Suddenly he felt sick.

„The' ya go, ma'e." a grunting voice jerked him out of this foul thoughts.

Arnold banged the tumbler down on the counter in front of Draco, who gave the bartender a forced wry grin, looking at the brawny hands the size of platters that supposedly had touched the ginger girl in a very indecent way, shuddering at the thought.

„Thanks, man." Draco managed to say and hastily threw some coins on the counter just as Blaise had done before. „You can keep the change." he added, his insides clenching painfully.

„Ta!" Arnold grunted and stomped off, while Draco had to steady himself by grasping the counter for a moment.

„Alright, pal, bottoms up!" Blaise called and he and Draco downed their drinks in one large gulp, grimacing after they had swallowed the liquid as it was burning down their gullets like fire.

* * *

„Merlin, I think I shouldn't have had that last drink ..." Draco moaned when he and Blaise entered the Great Hall, his speech slightly slurred by alcohol.

„There you are! Finally." a girl's voice came and Draco stalled.

„Oi." Blaise muttered and gave Draco a knowing grin. „I'll see you at the Common Room." Then he left, while Draco hastily ran his fingers through his dishevelled white-blond hair.

„What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be upstairs in your bed." Draco said unintentionally crude.

„Aw, don't be cross with me, Mr Slytherin Prefect." Ginny piped and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. She let out a giggle when she noticed that he was half-cut. She could see it in his eyes.

„Are you going to punish me now for being out late?" She gave him a meek-as-a-lamb look and batted her eyelashs artificially. „Please _don't_ ..." her voice trailed away while she inched nearer.

Draco furrowed his brow and loosened his tie, taking a deep breath, blinking several times. Obviously he had trouble to focus on her.

Ginny bit her lower lip and stroked his chest, looking up at him with her large brown eyes.

„What is it, Ginny?" Draco sounded unnerved.

„It's just that I wanted to make sure that you meet me and Arnold down here at the Great Hall this Saturday." she whispered, getting on her tiptoes to place a short kiss on his cheek.

Arnold.

Draco's insides gave unpleasant lurches. Curling his lip, he touched his sculptured, flat stomach absent-mindedly, hoping for the feeling to fade - in vain. He furrowed his brow and looked down at her. „Uh, Ginny, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure... uhm ... if I really ... er ... want to meet him ... you know, uhm ... I mean ..." he stammered. Feeling tense Draco looked down at his expensive, perfectly polished leather shoes. Strands of fair hair fell to his face.

„Aw, I'm sure you're going to like him. He's _so_ adorable." Ginny whispered into his ear and pecked him once more. Her hot, moist breath on his face gave him goose-skin again.

„_Adorable?_" Draco felt like vomiting any moment, he had to swallow dryly several times. „I'm sure he is." He seized her shoulders, feeling a sudden need for affection.

„Yes." Ginny whispered indifferently and kissed him gently on the mouth.

Draco closed his eyes, his head was swimming and he was not sure if this was owing to the fact that he had had too much _Firewhiskey _or to her alluring scent, a mixture of vanilla, strawberries and simply Ginny. He touched her silky locks with his fingertips and playfully wrapped one strand of it around his finger, inhaling more of the scent, definitely intoxicated by it, craving for more. Draco intensified their kiss, wishing for this moment to last forever, but she withdrew. He gave her a puzzled look, his eyes blood-shot.

„Well then, see you on Saturday. Arnold will be glad to hear that you want to meet him." she piped cheerfully.

Draco managed to smile, his head was spinning and it was making him feel queasy.

„Do you want me to see you back to Gryffindor Tower?" he asked gallantly, swaying slightly.

„No, thank you, I think you better get back to your own dormitory." she beamed at him. „Sweet dreams, Draco." Ginny gave him one last short kiss.

„Sweet dreams, Ginny." Draco replied, while she stormed off.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think; your opinion counts. **

**Also, I've been prompted to do a story about a certain Hogwarts teacher (three guesses who ;)), that gets dating tips from her crystal ball ... I was wondering whether dear Severus Snape should be the "victim" ... In case you've got any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear from you :)**

**Thanks for your support, I appreciate it! :)**

**

* * *

**


	17. Meet Arnold

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Maggie, thanks for your sweet review. I appreciate it! I hope you like the new one and stick to the story.**

**Hey there, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. Have fun with the new one ... mind the title ;)**

**So, finally ...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Seventeen: Meet Arnold**

Nervously Draco paced the Great Hall, his hands folded behind his back, waiting for Ginny and her boyfriend.

He'd dressed up to the nines to show that chav what girls were really going for in a man. He wore an evidently tailor-made suit that brought out his tall frame to ultimate perfection.

Draco rubbed his smooth chin and smirked, yes, he definitely had got style. Absent-mindedly he felt the pointed fangs of the snakes on his signet ring for a moment, wondering when they'd finally show up.

Draco hoped that their little get-together wouldn't take too long as he was supposed to meet his lads down at the pitch for a nice afternoon of playing Quidditch.

Getting sulky slowly but surely he adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time, when Ginny's voice surprised him.

„Hey, Draco, I'm glad you came." she piped and beamed at him.

„So am I." he drawled huffily.

„Wow, you look ravishing today." Ginny said, true admiration resonating in her voice.

„Ditto." Draco said and eyed her, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain shirt, all in all a bit too casual for his taste but she still looked cute.

„But I'm not quite sure if this is the right outfit to get together with Arnold. He's shedding lots of hair lately, you know." Ginny added.

„I'm sure it won't do any harm to him." Draco said dryly, curling his lip with disgust.

„What?" Ginny asked and furrowed her brow, but before she could go on, Draco bend down a bit to let her peck his cheek.

„Mmh, you smell nice and _uuh_, you've shaved." she whispered, her hot breath on his cheek gave him goose-skin for a moment.

„Feels good, huh?" A self-pleased grin appeared on his face. _'Much better than this obnoxious git Arnold, I bet.'_ he thought grumpily, while he looked around, a frown on his face.

„So, where is he?" Draco asked coolly, bracing himself for the final showdown.

„Who?"

„Your ..." Draco almost couldn't bring himself to say the word, but finally he spit it out, a disgusted expression on his face. „... _boyfriend_."

„What?" Ginny furrowed her brow, looking puzzled. „It might have slipped your mind but I don't _have_ a boyfriend."

Now it was Draco that looked puzzled,

„But ..." he stammered.

„Oh, you mean Arnold." Ginny clapped her hand to her forehead and snickered. „Look, he's there."

She pointed at a small gilded cage that stood next to the bottom of the stair leading to the Great Hall.

Draco furrowed his brow, while Ginny dragged him towards the cage. Suddenly he was feeling very silly.

„Isn't he cute?" Ginny asked and picked up the cage to let Draco have a closer look at her '_boyfriend_'.

Draco curled his lip and eyed the purple ball of fur that was giving high pitched sounds ceaselessly. He wondered what was so special about that _thing_.

Ginny sticked one finger into the cage and nudged her pet. It gave another squeal. Then she looked at Draco, beaming, obviously waiting for his answer.

„Yes, ... er ... he's very ... uhm ... twee." Draco assured her and gave her a broad smile in return. He leaned in and waved at Arnold with his index finger. The nearer he got the louder grew Arnold's growls.

„Arnold." Ginny warned and the furry ball stopped.

* * *

Ginny pressed her lips together, ready to put her plan into action now. This would be the ultimate test!

„Draco." she piped and put the cage down, her back turned on the handsome blond.

„What is it, Ginny?"

„As the two of you are getting along so swimmingly, I was wondering whether you could take care of Arnold today. I'm going to meet my twin brothers at Hogsmeade and it would be great if you could spend the afternoon with him." Ginny swung around and gave Draco an expectant look.

He stared at her for a moment.

* * *

„_Please!_" she begged.

Draco groaned inwardly, seeing his afternoon with the boys fade away, but somehow he just couldn't refuse her anything.

„Alright, have fun. I'll see you tonight." he heard himself say, regretting his words the moment they had left his lips.

„Oh, that's so nice of you, thank you." Ginny flung her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek, causing his reluctance to finally melt away. He smiled and drawled patronisingly,

„Never mind!"

Ginny withdrew and looked down at her watch.

„Oops, I have to go." she said in a sudden hurry. „See you, Draco." She grabbed her cloak. „Uh, and Draco, keep him occupied, he gets bored easily. And don't leave him alone! I'll pick him up before dinner."

„Aye." Draco muttered and looked down at the purple lump in the cage.

„So, _Arnold_, that's you, huh?" he grumbled sulkily and curled his lip again, when Arnold gave another menacing growl.

* * *

„Come on, Draco, don't be such a killjoy." Blaise said. „Leave him here and open the cage for him. He'll find himself another playfellow. Maybe one of your owls? Or some of these filthy house-elves."

Draco pressed his lips together and reached for the cage, not thoroughly convinced yet. Maybe Blaise was right. Apart from that he didn't want to miss their little game this afternoon. So finally he decided to open the cage for the fur ball, though not without being snarled at again.

„You should never bite the hand that feeds you, you stupid creature." he warned the furry ball and grabbed his broom.

„There you go!" Blaise growled and the boys left their dormitory.

* * *

„... yes, and his newest quirk is to play dead. The first time he did it I almost got a heart attack but when he finally bit me in return for all my attempts to revive him, I knew that this is just another quirk of him." Ginny laughed and looked at her brother George, whom she hadn't seen for weeks now. He nipped on his _Butterbeer_, a smirk on his face. „Uh, before I forget, George. Charlie has asked me to tell you that you have to sell them in pairs. They need a playfellow."

„Alright." George said casually and rose his bottle to Arnold, who was wiping the counter. Then he turned his attention to Ron, who seemed to be on cloud number nine.

„What is wrong with you, Ronnie boy?" George asked and headlocked his younger brother playfully.

„Stop it, George." Ron ground out, his face crimson.

„What is it?" George asked Ginny, letting go of Ron.

„Ron just got himself a brochure about the new _Nimbus 2009_. Afterwards he has pressed his nose against the shop window for at least half an hour. I believe he'd kill for just touching the new _Nimbus_ once." Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned.

„You could lend me some money, George. I could work it off during the next summer holidays." Ron looked desperate. „Please!"

„Dream on, Ronnie boy." George took another sip of his _Butterbeer_ and grinned. Ron however looked crestfallen.

* * *

„_Bollocks!_" came Blaise's heart-piercing cry. Draco flung his bag down on to the floor and stormed upstairs to their dormitory, his heavy boots thundering on the wooden stairs, his insides clenching painfully.

„In the name of all descendants of Merlin ..." Draco gasped when he saw the mess in their room.

„Oh no, look at _this_." Blaise whined, slumping down on to the edge of his bed, looking crestfallen. „My Celestina Warbeck autograph." He held up some shreds. „Those bloody house-elves." Blaise snapped and jumped up, his fists clenched. „It's time to stop that damn Mudblood and her unnerving attempts to stir up mutiny."

He stormed off their room.

Draco let out a snort and stepped up to his bed. The duvets were ripped, so were the curtains and there were white feathers and scraps of paper everywhere. Draco's eyes fell on the small cage on the bedside table and he froze. The pet was gone and an excruciating apprehension crossed his brain. He gritted his teeth and jumped up.

„Blaise! Get back here!" he roared, his cheeks flushed all of a sudden. „It's that filthy little rat."

„Who? Goyle?" Blaise peeked around the corner, a bewildered expression on his face.

„No!" Draco snorted. „That Arnold thing." He pointed toward the cage.

„Oh, where is that beast? I will kill it. My autograph." Blaise snapped and fell to his knees to look under his bed. „Come here. _Chick_,_ chick_,_ chick_." he ground out. „Let me wring your neck." Draco furrowed his brow at his friend's sudden outburst of rage. But then he spotted his Prefect's batch and a killing glance distorted his face at lightning speed.

„Oh no!" he shrieked, looking like being about to cry any moment.

Blaise startled up at Draco's cry and knocked his head against the bed frame. „_Oww._" came his muffled voice. He rubbed the back of his head in pain, creeping out from under the bed.

„Look at my batch." Draco howled. One of its silver edged corners was nibbled off. „Do you think Snape can get me a new one?" Draco's voice cracked. „Oh, this bastard. Where is it?"

„Shush! Did you just hear this?" Blaise hissed, his eyes wide open, his slim index finger in front of his lips.

Draco turned his head frantically, his eyes had narrowed to slits.

„Where are you, you little bastard? Come to daddy." he muttered and stalked towards their wardrobe. Blaise nodded his approval and clenched his fists.

„He's in there." he hissed and Draco grabbed the knob.

„Get out!" he screamed and opened the doors with a jerk.

* * *

Draco let out a scream of terror when the small furry pet lunged out at him, locking jaws with the front of his sophisticated robes.

„Get off me!" Draco screamed. „Blaise, help me to get rid of him!"

The tiny creature gave several growls, while Draco tried to shake it off. Blaise came to his rescue and tried to grab Arnold, when there came another voice from behind. The friends froze in the middle of their movement.

„Draco, there's a girl waiting for you."

„Where is he?" Blaise called hysterically. Draco turned his head several times but the purple pet was gone. He hissed,

„_Bollocks!_"

The blond Slytherin Seeker looked up and cleared his throat, trying to regain composure, while Blaise was still clinging to his robes. Both looked at Crabbe, who was gawping at them, tense expressions on their faces.

„A girl?" Draco asked after a moment of awkward silence.

„Yep." Crabbe said.

Draco looked at Blaise and shrugged.

„Well then, I'll be right back." he said dryly and tried to flatten his rumpled robes.

„What? Go and help him find that bloody beast!" Draco demanded coldly, when he brushed past the still gawping Crabbe.

* * *

Draco left the Common Room to see which one of his devotees was waiting for him. When he spotted the ginger girl outside the Slytherin rooms, he swallowed dryly.

Ginny swung around when she noticed his steps.

„Draco." she beamed at him, trying hard to refrain from laughing at his look. His hair was dishevelled and several feathers stuck to his usually perfectly ironed robes.

„Ginny." Draco stammered and gave her a forced smile. „You're back. _Already._"

„Yes, I was missing the two chaps I like most." she piped and drew nearer. „Where's Arnold? Have you had fun?"

She noticed that Draco blushed, the corners of his mouth were twitching nervously.

„He's up in my room." Draco said, his eyes flickering feverishly.

Ginny almost felt sorry for him, knowing exactly what must have happened. She wondered what the Slytherin blond would make of it.

„We've been playing with one of my owls the whole afternoon. We are having so much fun."

„With one of your owls? How cute." Ginny piped. „He never does this with Hermes or Pig. You know, he even bit Errol once."

Draco furrowed his brow.

„I hope your owl treats him good. He's such a sensitive creature, you know."

„Ahem, I've ... er ... noticed that." Draco curled his lip.

„You did? Oh, you're so understanding." Ginny beamed at him and flung her arms around his neck.

„I sure am." he muttered uneasily and let her peck his cheek.

„May I join your game? I want to see them play together." Ginny asked.

„Uh..." Draco swallowed dryly. „I don't think ... er ... I believe you're not allowed to be in a boys room."

„But you're a Prefect and I promise to be all chaste." Ginny urged, batting her eyelashes artificially.

„I know. But I don't think ..."

They both whirled around, when Crabbe exited the Slytherin Common Room, his robes torn.

„Blaise's got that bastard." he screamed and stormed off as if Fluffy, the three-headed dog were after him.

„What?" Ginny asked and gave Draco a worried look.

„Goyle, I believe." Draco said hastily, raising his hands calmingly. „I really have to go now." He gave her an insistent look.

„Alright, I'll get back later to pick Arnold up." Ginny gave in and left, pressing her lips together to stifle a laugh that was forming in her throat.

* * *

„What's wrong with him?" Draco asked worriedly and nudged the furry lump with the tip of his wand. Arnold didn't move.

„Merlin, you've killed him." he snapped and glared at Blaise. „How the hell did this happen?"

„I don't know. He saw Crabbe and then ..." Blaise stammered meekly.

„Oh, stow it!" Draco growled and raked his fingers through his fair hair. Then he started to massage his temples with his fingertips as if in pain.

„How in Merlin's name am I supposed to break this to Ginny?" he sighed.

Blaise remained silent.

„Huh?" Draco barked and grabbed the lapel of Blaise's coat. His friend shrugged, looking terrified.

Then there was a knock on the door to their room.

„Yes." Draco growled and got up.

Crabbe entered the room again,

„That Weasley girl is waiting for you."

„Dear me." Draco sighed and grabbed the small cage. „Farewell, mates." he was sure his final hour had come.

* * *

„But Ginny, love, I'm sure he's just sleeping. He played the whole afternoon. He must be exhausted." Draco's face was crimson.

Ginny looked down on her purple pet in the cage.

„No, he's dead. He's as quiet as a mouse." Ginny gave a fake sob, knowing exactly what was going on with Arnold.

'_Put him to the test. Just one last time._' she thought and decided to take the final step.

Percy had taught her that something that pals disliked most in girls was them shedding tears over the silliest things. Boys just didn't know how to cope with such situations properly. She recalled Percy's fight with Penelope once when he had got his tie knot wrong. Penelope had cried for at least an hour, making Percy furious.

So Ginny swallowed dryly and clapped her hands to her face to cover that she wasn't really crying.

„You've killed him." she whined, hearing Draco sigh.

Ginny bit her lower lip.

_'And?' _she thought, waiting for his reaction.

„Ginny, I ..." came his voice. He sounded contrite. „I'm sorry, dear." he continued and embraced her with his strong arms. She gave some more fake sobs.

„I'm so sorry." he whispered, his face close to hers. Then he pecked her cheek.

„Can you forgive me?" he begged.

Ginny remained silent and bit her lower lip once more. This was just too cute, him trying to sort things out.

„I don't know." she finally sobbed and wriggled out of his grip.

He furrowed his brow, while she grabbed the cage and stomped off. „I think I need time."

„Ginny." Draco called, raising one hand in despair, but she didn't answer.

* * *

„Bollocks." Draco hissed when he reentered the Slytherin Common Room. Then he ran his hands through his hair, musing what to do. Feeling crestfallen, he started to pace the dungeon, thinking hard how to propitiate her.

The upcoming Valentine's Day came to his mind and his spirits rose. He hurried up the stair to his room to fetch parchment and quill.

* * *

„What have you done now, you little rascal?" Ginny asked Arnold on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Arnold scurried around his small cage as happy as a sandboy. Ginny nudged him with her index finger and he gave a squeal. She grinned when she noticed a feather and some silver fibres in one corner of his mouth. Of course she could only imagine how much havoc Arnold had caused.

„You're such a bad boy, Arnold." she whispered and hurried toward the dormitory. „Let's see if Draco means it business, what do you think?"

Arnold gave an consenting squeal and started to gnaw at one of the bars of his cage.

* * *

„Oh no." Draco gasped when he opened his trunk to get his quill. Arnold had not only been in their wardrobe and destroyed their clothes beyond repair, no, he had also gnawed his way into Draco's trunk. The blond Slytherin gave a snort of disbelief. He would have to buy a whole new set of robes and suits. Not to speak of his shoes.

„Unbelievable." Draco snapped and struggled to his feet.

„Crabbe!" he called. „Get me some parchment and your quill."

He heard a servile grunt from the adjacent room.

„Sharpish!" Draco added and crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning at the havoc that was surrounding him, wondering when the house-elves would finally take care of it.

* * *

When Ginny opened the door to her bedroom she perceived a knock on the window. Quickly she put down Arnold's cage and hurried toward the window to open it.

An elegant Eagle owl sat on the sill and hooted once. Servilely it held out its leg for Ginny. The redhead furrowed her brow at the well-bred bird. Nimbly she untied the letter and gave the owl some treats, before it took off again, gracefully flapping away into the black-blue sky.

Ginny looked down at the letter and a smile flashed her face.

With trembling fingers she unrolled the parchment and read,

**_Ginny,_**

**_I'm so sorry. Please come to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day. Let me make up for what happened. Give me one more chance!_**

**_Draco _**

The smile on Ginny's face broadened but there was no time for mawkishness, she had an appointment at the Common Room.

„See you later." she muttered to Arnold, who gave another high pitched squeal, looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

* * *

„Hi Charlie." Ginny said and looked at her brother's face in the flames of the fireplace.

„Hi little sis, how's the testing going?" his voice sounded odd.

„I think I can tell you that it goes to plan." Ginny said and beamed at Charlie.

„_Wo-ho_. Who's the lucky guy anyway?"

„Malfoy." Ginny replied.

„Come again, I think I just got you wrong. Somehow the fire isn't burning the way it usually does. I heard _Malfoy_."

„Yeah, Malfoy." Ginny repeated calmly.

„Merlin's beard, Ginny, you're kidding me, right?" Charlie gasped, but before she could answer, he continued,

„Damn, this is getting fiery hot. Hold on, I've got to cool down in the snow outside. I'll be right back."

His face vanished and Ginny stared at the flames, not knowing what to make of it.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review. Let me know what you think. Thank you for your support. :)**

* * *


	18. The chicks place

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for all your great reviews. Enjoy the new one ...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Eighteen: The chicks place**

In his room, Draco cowered on the floor. His arms were wrapped around his tugged-up legs and he was resting his forehead on his knees. He sat in the middle of the mess that Arnold had caused, desperately waiting for an answer. For a positive answer from the ginger girl.

* * *

„I'm back." Ginny saw Charlie's face in the fireplace again. „Malfoy you said? Blow me down!"

Ginny giggled,

„But it's true. Today he looked after Arnold. I'm afraid he played some pranks on him."

„Malfoy did _what_?"

Ginny snickered again and nodded.

„And he hasn't hexed you afterwards?"

Ginny shook her head.

„Merlin, he must mean it business. Looking after Arnold." Charlie let out a laugh. „I feel almost sorry for Malfoy."

„He's invited me to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day. In the morning, the players for the team will be announced and in the afternoon we'll go to Hogsmeade. Just the two of us."

„Good lord, Ron's going to kill him." Charlie said and grinned. He knew how overprotective their brother was regarding Ginny and the male gender. „Hold it! Hogsmeade? Oh no, Ginny you're not going to tell me ..."

„Uhum." A grin played with the corners of her mouth.

„I thought the testing is over?"

„Just one teensy last test."

„Oh, that's unfair, Ginny. I hate to say it, but don't you see that he's fallen for you? Madam Puddifoot's – this damn chicks place. You must be obsessed with the whole testing thing. Poor bloke."

„I won't give my heart away unless I'm sure that he's not faking it. I won't allow another bloke to break my heart." she said sternly. Charlie nodded. „But he'll survive."

„If he really goes there with you and stays longer than five minutes, you may be sure he means it business – promised." Charlie told her.

„Alright, I'll let you know." Ginny grinned.

„Of course you will. I'm your brother, you _have_ to inform me." Charlie insisted, then he smiled, showing his flawless white teeth. „I will send you something for real man, you can give it to Malfoy if he survives Madam Puddifoot's." Irony was resonating in Charlie's voice.

„Great! Bye Charlie." Ginny said and her elder brother took his farewell. Then his face vanished in the flames. Quickly Ginny hurried up to her room to answer Draco's letter.

* * *

„What is taking her so long?" Draco muttered to himself. „Merlin, I've messed it up royally."

Blaise entered their room. „Still sulking because of your batch?" he teased. „I'm sure Snape can get you a new one."

Draco growled, not looking up.

„Ah, I see, it's that Weasley girl. Man, you must want to play Krum really bad." Blaise dropped down on his bed.

„_Certainly._" Draco scoffed, his chap seemingly didn't get the point. When he heard a knock on the window he jumped up.

* * *

Draco scribbled down the order number, folded the form and put it into an envelope.

With one flourish he wrote _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ on it. Then he stalked to the window and opened it. He attached a small suede money bag and the letter to his owl's leg and said,

„Bring this to Diagon Alley right away, Zeus."

He stroked the owl's beak, it hooted in return. In the end, Draco watched it take off gracefully.

* * *

„What the ..." the boy hissed and whirled around, but before he could draw his own wand the spell hit him.

„_Petrificus Totalus!_" shouted the intruder and the boy he was towering over fell to the floor, stiff like a plank of wood.

„Good boy." the intruder drawled and stowed his wand away. A cocky smirk crossed his face. Then he grabbed his victim's hair and rooted out a hank of it.

He threw it into a liquid-filled phial and swirled the small glass bottle several times, his eyes resting on the boy, who was lying on the floor, completely paralysed.

Finally he downed the liquid, grimacing. Then he swung around and staggered towards one of the wash basins, retching a few times. After a moment of gaging and flinching he squared his shoulders to look at his reflection in the mirror. A smile appeared on his face and he turned to go.

„See you later, my _friend_." he waved at the boy on the floor and stalked off the bathroom for the Great Hall.

* * *

Nervously Ginny waited down at the Great Hall for Ron, Harry and Hermione to turn up.

There already gathered a large crowd of students, waiting for the nomination of the players for the Hogwarts All-Star Team before lunch. Dumbledore had sent Ginny an owl the other day, telling her that she would announce the players – in front of the whole school. Ginny's teeth began to chatter again at the very thought of it. She turned her head to look for her friends but couldn't find them.

Then she spotted Draco, he beamed at her the moment he noticed her and tried to elbow his way through the crowd toward her, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and averted her gaze from the Slytherin boy she was so fond of. Unnoticed by her, Draco's smile froze.

„Harry." Ginny muttered when she looked at the boy who had just touched her shoulder.

„Ginny, may I have a word?" he asked.

She let her eyes wander over his face, staring at the reflection of her outline in his glasses for a moment, and nodded her agreement. Harry took her hand and led her away from the crowd behind one of the marble pillars. Ginny furrowed her brow.

„What's the matter, Harry?"

He drew nearer and said in a low voice,

„I just wanted to tell you, that I don't want you to nominate me as the Seeker of the team."

Ginny's mouth fell open. She stared at Harry, her face set in stone.

„Are you kidding me?"

„No, I'm perfectly serious about that. Choose Malfoy instead if you like."

„But Harry ..." Ginny began.

„Shhh ..." he placed the tip of his index finger on her mouth. Ginny froze when her brother's best friend leaned in. She backed off but soon enough found herself with her back against a wall.

„Harry, don't ..." she muttered, feeling heat rise on her inside.

„Have I made myself clear?" Harry asked, his gaze piercing her, his face very close to hers.

Ginny nodded.

„Good girl." he whispered and bend down to give her a short kiss on the mouth. She gasped when his lips brushed hers. Harry let out a raspy laugh, when she pushed him away and backed off, licking his lips.

„Harry, what's ..." Ginny began when Hermione's voice came,

„There you are! We were already looking for you."

Ron appeared next to her, a broad grin on his face.

„Hey mate, ready for the nomination?" he asked Harry and put his arm around his pal's shoulder.

Harry nodded curtly in return. Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits.

„What is it?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny threw her a bewildered look,

„Uhm, nothing." she stammered. „Just nervous."

„Don't worry, dear. Everythings's going to be alright." Hermione piped and patted Ginny's shoulder encouragingly.

„I'm sure it will." Ginny folded her arms in front of her chest when she noticed that Harry was staring at her. „I think I better get going. I'm sure Dumbledore is already waiting for me. See you." Ginny stalked off, lost in thoughts.

Why had he kissed her? And even more disturbing: Why had she let him? With her fingertips on her mouth she entered the Great Hall, heading for the large wooden table for the teachers.

* * *

„Well, uhm, hello everyone." Ginny stammered, grinning wryly. She stood in front of her fellow students, next to Dumbledore and she knew that all eyes were set on her. Her knees seemed to have turned to jelly but at least she managed to resist the urge to run off the room immediately.

„I believe I better start now." She looked at Dumbledore who gave her a benign smile, his eyes twinkling as usual through his half-moon spectacles.

„Well then, as Chasers I nominate ... uh ... Roger Davies from Ravenclaw ..."

The Ravenclaws roared at the announcement, some were patting the boy's shoulders or even hugging him.

„... Cassius Warrington from Slytherin ..." Ginny continued and let her eyes wander over to the Slytherin table where Warrington had jumped up, doing the victory sign with both hands.

„... and finally _me_ for Gryffindor." Ginny finished the first part.

„Well done." Dumbledore gave her another smile. The redhead drew a deep breath.

„As Beaters I nominate ... " Rapt silence arose in the hall. „... Maxine O' Flaherty from Hufflepuff as well as Duncan Inglebee for Ravenclaw." The students cheered again.

„Keeper shall be Ronald Weasley ..." Ginny continued quickly. She felt how she blushed. Some of the students booed.

„Silence!" Dumbledore rose his hands and the students stopped screaming.

„And finally ..." Ginny stalled and sought the eyes of a certain boy. „I nominate for Seeker ..." She swallowed dryly.

„_Harry Potter_."

Her insides clenched as his cold gaze seemed to pierce her.

* * *

„Woops!" Warrington snickered gloatingly and looked at Draco, from whose face all colour seemed to have drained. The Slytherin Seeker gave his team mate a rictus, then he looked down at his hands, twiddling with his signet ring, his face as tense as a wooden mask.

Many students were booing now, obviously disagreeing with Ginny's last nomination as it made three Gryffindors but only one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin part of the team. An noticeably displeased Urquhart headed for the teacher's table, doubtlessly intending to complain.

* * *

All of a sudden Ginny, whose face was meanwhile crimson, noticed, that Harry had jumped up too. He was waving his hands and to her horror he called,

„Quiet!"

Ron stared at him in what seemed to be bewilderment. Hermione was nowhere to be seen however.

The shouting trickled away.

„I refuse the nomination." Harry called and the muttering grew louder again, nevertheless Ginny still heard Ron's voice,

„You've gotta be bloody kidding me, right? Are you mental?"

Even some of the professors started to utter under their breath at the weird scene and Dumbledore eyed Ginny intensely, who shrugged in return.

„Well, I believe you can lead a Hippogriff to the water, but you can't make it drink, isn't it, Ms Weasley?" The laughter lines around his eyes showed up again, while Ginny looked flabbergasted. „Who's your choice then, Ms Weasley?" Dumbledore continued mildly. Ginny cleared her throat and muttered,

„Draco ..."

Dumbledore's smile widened.

„... uhm ... I mean Mr Malfoy." Ginny flushed.

„Very well then." the Headmaster said and turned to the crowd.

„As Mr Potter refuses to represent our school in the tournament, Ms Weasley called Mr Malfoy as a replacement."

The crowd chattered again, some students were laughing and Ginny chose to look down at her feet, whilst Dumbledore announced,

„Enjoy your lunch. As it is Valentine's Day today, the rest of the day is yours."

The students cheered while the tables were laid magically. Ginny decided it was the perfect moment to leave the Great Hall. Now.

So she stormed off, ignoring the comments of her fellow students on her way out, they were engulfing her like a sandstorm, prickling painfully on her inside just like the grains of sand on your skin and in your eyes in the middle of said storm.

* * *

The sound of his leather soles on the tiled floor was echoing from the walls of the small bathroom.

He made a beeline for the stall in which he had left his victim behind. He took a pair of glasses out of the breast pocket of his coat and gazed at the boy at his feet,

„Never knew you're as blind as a bat." he admitted coldly and threw the glasses down to the floor, not noticing, that there was someone hiding in one of the other stalls. „Good to know though."

„When I'm out of this room I want you to reckon from one to fifty. Then you may leave and sneak to the professors just as you always do. They won't believe you anyway." he let out a cold laugh and stepped closer. One brow arched sharply, he traced his jawbone with his thumb and his index finger for a moment, squeezing the skin of his chin between his fingers so that there appeared a dimple.

„But, when I come to think of it ..." he sighed artificially as if he felt compelled to do so. „... I better change my tactics to _hors de combat_." He kicked the boy on the floor in the privates, his handsome face reflecting a certain amusement. Smugly he pursed his lips.

„Uuhhh, that hurts." he continued in feigned sympathy and turned to leave, treading on the boy's glasses, shards of glass lay scattered about the floor. When he had reached the door he waved his wand over his shoulder towards his victim and called,

„_Finite Incantatem!_"

Then he left the bathroom, while the door of one of the other stalls flew open.

* * *

„Blaise, where have you been? You've missed the nomination." Draco patted his chum's shoulder to greet him.

„Well ... uhm ... I had a few things to do." Blaise drawled indifferently and looked at his mate. „I'm glad you've become Seeker of the team." he continued and Draco furrowed his brow, confused by his pal's answer.

„How did you know? I haven't ..." Draco stalled in the middle of his sentence when he spotted Ginny, loping toward him.

„Have fun." Blaise threw Draco a knowing look, after having noticed her, then he stalked off cockily.

* * *

„Hi." Ginny stepped up to Draco to give him a short kiss on the cheek. Then she backed off to take a closer look at the luscious blond.

Other than usual he wore a rather low-slung pair of jeans, that was torn at one knee, white trainers, a white vest and a fancy grey shirt that matched the colour of his eyes perfectly. He had rolled up the sleeves and messily tucked the shirt in his trousers. Ginny grinned. Yes, Draco Malfoy was a very handsome bloke and he definitely had style.

„What is it, Ginny?" Draco asked.

„Your new outfit is very ... uhm ... interesting." She laughed.

„Thank you, _madame_." Draco locked on to her chocolate brown gaze, one of his notorious smirks playing about his mouth. „However, my outfit is the reason we have to go to Hogsmeade right now. I desperately need new clothes."

„What happened? Have you gained weight?" she teased, well aware that he was as vain as a peacock. She knew why he needed new clothes and when she thought of the small furry culprit, sitting in its cage upstairs at her bedroom, she let out a laugh.

„Of course not. I've had some ... uhm ... issues lately ..." he replied dryly. „Anyway! First things first." Draco waved his wand and then he held out a large bunch of pink roses to her. „Be my Valentine, Ginny." he said and handed it to her.

„Oh, they are awesome. Thank you so much!" Ginny beamed at him.

„Ready?" He returned her smile and held out his hand.

She nodded and took it.

„We don't need them now." Draco waved his wand once more; the flowers soared into the air and then somewhere out of sight. „They'll be in your room when we get back."

* * *

„Merlin, is this Aidan Lynch, the Seeker of the Irish Quidditch team? I didn't know he's the new face of the advertising campaign for your underwear line." Ginny piped and stared at the handsome wizard on the poster, while Draco tried on another pair of trousers in the changing room. The young shop assistant grinned,

„Yes, that's him. Doesn't he look ravishing with only his knickers on?"

She laughed when Ginny rolled her eyes and clapped her hands to her heart.

„To be honest, he looks like a young god." Ginny languished and let her eyes wander over the chiselled abs of the Irish Quidditch player again and in sheer rapture, letting out a sigh.

The sales witch laughed once more and Ginny perceived a growl coming from the changing room.

„What is it, Draco?" Ginny called, tearing her eyes away from the tempting sixpack, and twitched the curtain to Draco's cabin, then she peeked inside. „Do you have to suck in your stomach for this one?" she teased and bit her lower lip. There was not the teensiest bit of fat on his stomach and his abs were second to none to the ones of Aidan Lynch. Draco growled again and turned to look at her, his eyes flickered. Ginny stifled a giggle.

„I can get you the next size up, Mr Malfoy, if this one's too tight around the waist." the sales witch's voice came and Draco snorted scornfully.

„No, thank you, these are fine." he called and felt his perfectly flat stomach for a moment, pinching the skin to detect any fat.

Ginny failed to refrain from laughing any longer.

„_Very_ funny!" he hissed and glared at Ginny. „If you please ..." he arched a brow at her, indicating her to leave with his stunningly grey eyes.

„Sure." she piped, blushing, and drew the curtains shut for him to change clothes.

Soon after Draco exited the cabin.

„I take all of them. Please send the bill to my parents as usual." he gave the shop assistant one of his flawless smiles.

„Sure Mr Malfoy, we'll have the trousers and cloaks delivered to Hogwarts castle immediately."

„Thank you." Draco said and turned to leave.

„Here, for you." the witch handed Ginny a prospectus with Aidan Lynch on the front page, winking at her.

Draco took Ginny's hand and looked at the brochure. He let out a snort and shook his head, while the handsome captain of the Irish Quidditch team with only some pair of knickers on was waving and beaming at them, showing his pearly white teeth. Ginny shrugged and bade her farewell before they left the shop.

* * *

„Well then, where do you want to go now?" Draco asked her outside. „Let me guess – Madam Puddifoot's, right?" He stopped and looked at her, the corners of his mouth were twitching.

Ginny smiled at him and shrugged.

„The chicks place." he sighed artificially, not absolutely succeeding in dissembling his dislike for the place.

„Exactly." Ginny stated and they both laughed.

* * *

**TBC – the next chapter should be up within the next few days ...**

**YAY, 100 reviews for this story so far - keep going girls (ahem, lads too, of course *blushes*) ... you make my day, so**** please do review! Thank you for your support. :)  
**

**

* * *

**


	19. It's a girl

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Here comes a quick update – have fun and let me know what you think. Your opinion counts ...**

**TonksxMoony, this one's for you; I hope you like the rose one ... ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Nineteen: It's a girl**

„Ah, Mr Malfoy. If you and your lovely date will follow me to your table, please." the small waitress said in a sweet tone and beamed at them. Ginny arched her brow. Draco deferred to Ginny with a gallant movement of his hand, a smug grin plastered on his face.

„I didn't know you're patronising this place." she whispered when they followed the witch through the crowded café.

„No guts, no glory." Draco buzzed cockily and licked his lips, self-pleased with his answer, that had obviously confused her.

He proudly puffed out his chest when they passed several tables with Hogwarts students. The couples at the tables were snuggling up to each other or exchanging amorous glances, some were even snogging.

At their table, Draco offered Ginny a seat. Then he talked to the waitress for a moment who nodded and finally left.

The blond Slytherin sat down vis-à-vis from the ginger Gryffindor, beaming at her, when a second waitress approached their table with two champagne glasses.

„Welcome to Madam Puddifoot's." She put the glasses down.

„Thank you." both said in unison. „What is this?" Draco asked and eyed the pink liquid warily.

„That's our _Pink Kiss_." the waitress piped.

Draco knitted his brows,

„I didn't know you are serving hard drinks."

„We don't, Sir, it's just _Gillywater_ with raspberry juice."

„I see. Thank you." Draco looked at the drink while the waitress left.

„Well then, to you and me." Draco rose the glass.

Ginny followed suit, saying,

„To you and me and a promising day."

* * *

Draco tried hard not to grimace but he failed. His tongue stuck to his gum. He let out a choked cough and his eyes watered. Ginny looked at him and giggled,

„Mmh, it tastes great."

He furrowed his brow at her odd taste for sickly sweet drinks but managed to politely nod his feigned agreement.

„Shall I get us another one?" Ginny asked and his insides clenched.

„No, thank you. Later maybe." he reached over the table for her hand. „I've got something for you." He waved the waitress nearer, who nodded knowingly and returned soon after with what looked like a cloth-veiled box.

* * *

„Ginny, I'm sorry for what happened to Arnold." Draco said in a low voice. Ginny locked on to his platinum grey gaze, that was flickering now.

He squeezed her hand, a contrite expression on his face.

Ginny furrowed her brow.

„I know he's irreplaceable, but I wanted to give this to you." Draco pulled the blanket away and revealed a small gilded cage. Ginny clapped her hands to her mouth, tears were welling in her eyes.

Draco rose and squatted down next to her. Looking up at her, he stroked her thigh gently and whispered,

„Don't cry, Ginny."

He rummaged his pockets for a handkerchief.

„Please, don't cry." he begged.

Ginny compressed her lips and dabbed her cheeks.

„Look, it's a little girl." He pointed at the small furry bundle in the cage. It gave high pitched sounds and scurried towards the bars when Draco put his fingertip into the cage.

„See, she's such a cutie." he continued in a low voice and fondled the small rose pet, smiling broadly.

„Just like you." his sonorous voice came and Ginny blushed while Draco turned towards her, touching her cheek with his hand. He craned his neck and Ginny bend down, budging an inch. When their lips met a warm sensation was trickling through Ginny's body. She cupped his face with trembling hands.

However, Draco cleared his throat and rose.

„Shall we dance, Ginny?" he asked and licked his lips, nodding towards the small dance floor nearby. The songs of Celestina Warbeck were sounding from two speakers and Ginny wondered how long Charlie would've been able to take the whole atmosphere. Madam Puddifoot's and the howling of their mother's favourite singer – definitely a venomous mixture for her brother. She grinned at the thought of it.

„Shall we?" Draco's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

„I'd love to." Ginny smiled at him and took the hand he was holding out to her.

* * *

_'Just a little test.' _Draco thought when he led her to the dance floor. Several couples were whirling around it, some were dancing at very close quarters.

The soles of Draco's trainers were squeaking on the parquet and he curled his lip.

„I believe those are not the best shoes for dancing." He rose his eyebrows and gave Ginny a smile.

„What would one dance to this song anyway?" he asked her, shifting from one foot to the other. He pressed his lips together and relief was washing over him when she said,

„That's definitely a _Troll's Trott_. What do you think?"

She arched a brow at him and Draco nodded his agreement, his heart jumping like Easter bunnies in spring.

He placed his right hand on her left shoulder blade and took her right hand with his left. Then Draco started to spin her around the dance floor, enjoying that she was beaming at him not less than the fact that - completely different from Pansy - she wasn't treading on his feet. His smile broadened when she closed her eyes and hummed along with the music.

„You're dancing very good." he admitted truthfully.

„Thank you." She resumed humming. Draco let out a laugh and whirled her around some more.

„You're not that bad either." she teased, a grin played about the corners of her mouth. „Have you been to dance school?"

„Yes." Draco drawled and let his eyes wander over her freckle-dusted face. She opened her eyes and locked on to his gaze. „How about you?"

„I have been there too. For three long summers. My parents thought it appropriate as they've given all this Quidditch stuff to my brothers."

Draco grinned.

„I was so jealous, I can tell you. They were all getting those brooms and stuff and I was stuck with Madam Lollop-Ramirez every damn week."

„But to me it seems it paid out in full." Draco stated and bit his lower lip.

„I think so." Ginny smirked and resumed humming.

* * *

The music changed and Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, while he placed his hands on her hip. She rested her head against his shoulder, giving him the chance to inhale her tantalising scent again. Draco gave in the urge to kiss her hair and Ginny giggled, pressing her lips together.

Draco fidgeted with the seam of her shirt, while he savoured the feeling of her small frame against his to the full.

When there came a girl's voice from behind he sensed that Ginny tensed up noticeably.

He bend down and whispered,

„What is it, Ginny?"

She just shook her head and so Draco resumed moving with the slow music.

* * *

„... oh, she's such a slapper. It seems she's just letting every Hogwarts boy have a go at her, isn't it, Michael? I'm so glad you turned your back on her, babe." Cho Chang's annoyingly shrill voice came again.

„You're right, I feel so ashamed that I've been with her too. But you know what, Cho, I never really liked her." Michael replied.

Draco let out a growl when he noticed that Ginny started to sob.

„Hey." he whispered and bend down to gently brush her hair out of her face. „Let's get back to the table." he suggested. Ginny nodded her agreement. Draco put his arm around her shoulder and pecked her hair again, leading her off the dance floor.

* * *

Slouching her shoulders, Ginny looked down at the rose _Pygmy Puff_ with puffy eyes. It was giving high pitched squeals. She compressed her lips, trying hard not to burst into a flood of tears. She wondered why she was still losing her nerves whenever Michael was around

Draco furrowed his brow, while he eyed her intensely.

„Ginny?" he asked in a soft low voice. „Do you want me to see you home?"

She shook her head,

„But you can get me another one of those." She pointed at the glasses, her voice sounded somewhat choked.

„Sure." He waved the waitress nearer.

„Another one of these please."

„And for you, please?"

„Uhm, do you have _Butterbeer_?" Draco asked.

„I'm afraid we don't." the witch replied. „May I get you another _Pink Kiss_ too?"

„No, rather not." Draco rose his hands defensively. „I'll have water then. Just water, please."

His answer made Ginny grin.

„Good." Draco said when he noticed it.

„The drink?" Ginny teased.

„No, to finally see you smiling again." He returned her smile. But then his expression froze and the smile was brushed off his face.

„Hey Malfoy, you can stop pulling such a stunt. Now that you're already on the team it's no longer necessary to suck up to that slut." Michael Corner growled and brushed past their table, Cho at his heel, snickering. „Everybody knows that you're just with her to be on that team. However, good job."

„Is that true?" Ginny asked, salty tears were burning in her eyes again. „So you just wanted to be on that damn team?"

A muscle in Draco's jaw started to jump.

„I wouldn't be here today if this was nothing but a stunt, would I?" He locked on to Ginny's watery gaze, his expression tense. She averted her face, swallowing hard to fight back the tears.

„Oh look, he's even got her a _Pygmy Puff_." Cho called guilefully. „How cute!"

„I can get you one if you like." Michael answered quickly and a nasty grin appeared on Cho's face.

„No I don't." she retorted.

He gave her a questioning look.

„You're not a wimp, are you?" she brought forth.

Michael broke out in laughter.

„You're right, he's such a wimp. Giving her a _Pygmy Puff_ ..." Michael's voice cracked. „That's pathetic!"

„Alright." Draco drew a deep breath and jumped to his feet, patting his shirt for his wand. „I've had it up to here with you, Corner."

„Draco." Ginny gasped and jumped up too, touching his shoulder.

„Asking for trouble, Malfoy? Too sad your goons aren't around to protect you." Corner snapped and drew his wand. Draco followed suit, his cold gaze focused on the smaller fellow student.

„Are you taking the piss?" he spat and closed in on the younger Ravenclaw, glaring at him. „But don't worry, you're no match for me."

„Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." came the flustered voice of the waitress. „I'm sorry, gentlemen, no drawn wands in here, please. Do I make myself clear?"

She rose her hands calmingly and tried to shoo the boys out of the café.

„Draco, let's leave. He's not worth it." Ginny begged the tall blond, who was obviously boiling with rage.

„You, outside!" Draco barked at Corner, ignoring Ginny's words. Corner let out a snarl and left the café, Draco at his heel. Ginny hurried to keep up with them, while Cho muttered,

„What a loser."

* * *

„Draco, _no_." Ginny urged, but he pushed her gently aside. She could tell from the look on his face that he was beside himself now.

„Draco, please."

She touched his forearm to hold him back, but he shook her hand off, not averting his gaze from Corner.

„You shut up!" Michael snarled at Ginny.

„That's enough! Ginny, get out of my way." Draco hissed and closed in on Corner.

„Never talk to her like that again, my friend. Don't even look at her again or you'll get a nasty surprise." he warned and stepped up to Corner, pushing him away with both hands.

„Whoa, hold your horses, Malfoy." drawled the Ravenclaw student. He was grinning wryly and raising his hands defensively with a shrug.

„_Draco._" Ginny implored, but it was already too late. Corner lunged out and planted a staggering punch on the Slytherin's chin without warning. Ginny gasped with horror and tried to grab Draco's arm.

The blond reeled, groaning with pain, and Corner guffawed when he went flat.

„Want to have another go on me, Malfoy?" Corner laughed cockily and stretched his arms with his fingers entwined. Ginny could hear him crack his knuckles. „Tip me the wink if you fancy another smack in the gob. Any time, Malfoy."

„Shove off, Michael!" Ginny snapped and squatted down next to Draco, who had propped up on one arm, holding his cheek with the other hand, a livid expression on his face.

„Who's talking to you, Weasley?" Michael retorted viciously. „You're a real bore, Malfoy. Do you hear me?"

Ginny turned to face him and drew her wand.

„I said: _Shove_ - _off_, Michael." she hissed in a low menacing voice, ready to strike. „_Now!_" She pointed her wand at him, her eyes were flickering angrily.

„Alright, alright." he tried to placate and left, scowling.

* * *

„Dear me, Draco. Are you alright?" Ginny bend down and touched Draco's shoulder. Then she stroked back strands of fair hair that had fallen to his face.

She furrowed her brow and eyed him worriedly, musing whether there was pain mirroring in his light grey eyes.

„Let me see." she whispered and touched the hand he was pressing to his jaw. Being the sister of six boys – in particular the sister of Ron, Bill and Charlie - she'd seen a lot. He gave a moan but finally drew his hand away.

„_Ouch._ Does it hurt terribly?" Ginny empathised and gently turned his head to get a better look at his bruised lip. Blood was running from the left corner of his mouth and his lower lip was swollen oddly. „I should've told you that he wanted to be a professional boxer before his parents sent him to Hogwarts." she muttered more to herself.

„Boxer?" His voice sounded unfamiliar.

„Yeah."

„What's boxing?" he asked and Ginny furrowed her brow.

„Fistfighting?" she suggested.

„That's crude." he snorted.

„But effective." she stated. „I think we should get you to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

„That's ridiculous. It doesn't hurt at all." Draco lied and felt the corner of his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

There was this stale metallic taste in his mouth, it made him swallow dryly.

He curled his upper lip and cursed inwardly, scolding himself for letting Corner make him look like a real fool in front of the ginger girl. He made a mental note to give Corner bloody hell the next time he'd run into that git.

Then Draco rubbed his forehead – he was still feeling dizzy.

„You're kidding, right?" Ginny asked.

Carefully she touched his lip with her fingertips. Draco let out a sharp breath, then he rested his sore cheek in her palm, rubbing it against her hand. He was grimacing and his eyes were watering as he was in pain.

„Aww, you're crying." Ginny whispered and stroked his other cheek with one finger, furrowing her brow. „Poor you."

„Big boys don't cry." he ground out and blinked the tears away.

* * *

Ginny palmed his face with her other hand too and drew nearer.

„You do mean it business, right?" she whispered, her lips were only inches away from his face.

He eyed her with his platinum gaze and knitted his brow,

„Of course I do. Always."

„Oh, Draco ..." She kissed him wildly.

„_Oww!_" he groaned and Ginny let go of him. „Ow."

„Sorry." she apologised meekly.

He furrowed his brow in pain and rubbed his jaw again.

„I've still got something for you. A gift for real men." she continued and drew out the leather necklace, Charlie had owled her.

„Men don't wear jewellery." Draco refused vehemently, the right corner of his mouth was twitching indignantly.

„Come again? That's a dragon fang. Is there anything more masculine?" She arched a brow at him.

„Real men ..." he began.

„Real men don't cry." Ginny retorted and put the necklace around his neck.

He curled his upper lip again and struggled to his feet, giving another moan, holding his ribs for a moment.

„Thank you." he then muttered and touched the large pearly white fang.

„You're welcome." Ginny put her hands in the pockets of her trousers. „I hope it brings you luck."

She got up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. He ruffled his dishevelled hair with one hand when Hermione's voice surprised them from behind.

„You, back to the castle. The both of you. Right now!" She barked her commands.

Ginny turned to face her friend, a bewildered expression on her face.

„Hermione? What is it?"

„The Headmaster awaits you. Hurry up!" Hermione acted as if she'd never seen Ginny before.

Ginny looked at Draco, who shrugged. Then she waved her wand and called,

„_Accio_ cage!"

The small gilded cage appeared in front of them and Draco took it.

Ginny entwined her fingers with his and they both followed a noticeably furious Hermione back to the castle.

* * *

„Ms Weasley, Mr Malfoy, please come with me." Professor McGonagall already awaited them at the portal to the castle.

Ginny's insides clenched at the look on the Professor's face. She hurried to keep up with the Slytherin Seeker and the tall teacher, who was heading for the Headmaster's office.

Once they had arrived there, she ordered Draco to wait outside, whilst she asked Ginny to follow her. Her age-lined face was mirroring anger and Ginny wondered what was in store for her.

* * *

„... Because of all that and the fact that you're a bad example for your fellow students, we feel compelled to expel you from the team, Ms Weasley."

„But I didn't ..." Ginny retorted sharply, her brow furrowed. Her gaze flitted back and forth from the Head of her House to Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster's expression was unreadable, though.

„Ms Weasley ..." Professor McGonagall warned before Ginny could go on, her eyes flickering angrily. Ginny compressed her lips and closed her eyes. Salty, hot tears were burning under her lids.

„Of course we will inform your parents about this outrageous incident and you will have detention with Professor Snape for another six weeks."

Ginny's mouth began to twitch and she clenched her fists.

„Twice a week. Furthermore one hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor."

The frown lines on Ginny's forehead deepened as the Head of Gryffindor House had just sharpened the readhead's anguish.

„But Professor ..." she whined.

„No buts about it. You'd better be glad that Professor Dumbledore deems you trustworthy enough to not have you expelled from this school tonight."

Ginny swallowed convulsively.

„Off to bed with you now!" Professor McGonagall's voice thundered in her ears, while her insides clenched painfully.

„Yes, Professor." she obeyed and rose to leave the office.

* * *

Tears were running down her cheeks when she exited the Headmaster's office.

„Ginny." She perceived Draco's voice, blinded by her tears, and white-hot rage began to burn on her inside.

She turned her head and saw him standing nearby, the bat-like Head of Slytherin by his side.

„Ginny." His voice sounded worried, even desperate. He stepped up to her.

„I can't believe you did this to me." Ginny shrieked and brushed past him. Draco tried to grab her arm, but she shook his hand off. „Leave me alone!" she yelled.

„But Ginny ..." He tried to follow her.

„Mr Malfoy." burred Professor Snape and held him back.

Ginny stormed past the father of the Slytherin, who strode down the corridor, ignoring him.

„What's the matter, Severus?" came Lucius Malfoy's cold voice. „Draco, what is this around your neck? Men don't wear jewellery like this."

„Real men ..." Draco began.

„Real men show some decency." his father retorted sharply.

„Father, don't ..."

„That's abhorrent." Lucius Malfoy spat and broke the leather string of the necklace with one rough jerk.

* * *

„Give it here, father!" Draco yelled and attacked him furiously.

„_Draco!_" thundered his father.

„Mr Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" Professor Snape wondered about Draco's improper behaviour.

„It's a gift." Draco begged, „Give it here ..."

All three men swung around, when Professor McGonagall's voice came again.

„Severus, the Headmaster asks to see you ..."

„What is going on here?" Lucius Malfoy asked and stepped up to the Head of Gryffindor. „The Minister won't be pleased to hear this ..."

„If you and your son will please wait here, Mr Malfoy. We still need to decide about the expulsion of your son." Minerva McGonagall cut in, her brow arched.

„This is outrageous." Lucius glared at the Potions teacher. „Severus! Do something."

But Professor Snape remained silent, his face tense, his lips pursed priggishly. One corner of his mouth twitched when he folded his hands behind his back.

„Severus." Professor McGonagall placed her hand on the man's shoulder and he swung around to follow her into the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Feedback is the air that I breathe – thank you for supporting me and my writer's lungs! ;) Have a nice weekend!**

* * *


	20. I hate you

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your supportive and sweet reviews. But now to the new chapter – I hope you like it ... **

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Twenty: I hate you**

„Ginny! Talk to me ..." Ron called when Ginny entered the Common Room.

„Stow it!" she barked and stormed upstairs to her room, the small gilded cage tucked under her arm.

„Ginny!" Ron jumped to his feet and chased after her. „Get back here!"

„Go sit on a tack!" his younger sister snapped and slammed the door to her room shut with one loud bang.

* * *

„Let's bring light into the darkness, Mr Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore mentioned Draco to sit down in front of the wooden desk with his knobbly bony left. The blond Slytherin did as he was told while Lucius Malfoy planted himself behind the stool, resting his beringed hand firmly on his son's shoulder.

„What has happened to your face?" the Headmaster asked mildly and Lucius Malfoy's cheeks flushed. Acting as if he hadn't noticed the salient bruise on his son's features until now, he bristled indignantly,

„My son is gravely hurt and you just take care of it _now_? The Ministry will be astounded to hear that you neglect your duty of care for all the adolescents entrusted to you. I will report about this incident during the next session of the school committee. When I come to think of it, I might even summon an extraordinary meeting tonight. In case of any complications that Draco may suffer due to your irresponsible neglect I will take Wizengamot action."

Dumbledore rose and walked up to the portrait of a witch, his hands folded behind his back. The heavy, purple pongee of his floor-length cloak rustled with every move.

„It's shattering to find your detestable deafness to any parental concern brought forward to you." Lucius Malfoy curled his lip with disgust.

Ignoring Lucius Malfoy's words, Professor Dumbledore told the witch to ask Madam Pomfrey to his office immediately. The witch nodded and left the portrait, while the Headmaster turned to face Lucius Malfoy, a benign smile on his face.

„I can assure you that the wellbeing of all Hogwarts students always is our utmost concern, Lucius."

The elder Malfoy snorted derogatorily but remained silent.

Dumbledore seated himself at his desk again and eyed Draco intensely. There fell a pondering silence. Draco couldn't help but wriggle about on his chair, uncertain what was awaiting him. But his father's now vice-like grip on his shoulder made him stop.

* * *

Ginny was lying prone on her bed, sobbing ceaselessly.

To a promising day she had said earlier but now it seemed that it was anything but promising.

Ginny was sure that she had been fooled again and realising that was hurting so much.

Desperately she ran her hands through her hair, she raked her scalp with her fingernails but the pain wouldn't fade away.

Ginny drew a deep breath to calm down, but the sadness was still there.

„Why?" she whispered. „Why is it always me?"

She found no answer.

When there was a knock on the door to her room and Ron's voice came, she shouted,

„Get lost!"

* * *

„We have deliberated about the further proceeding ..." Dumbledore finally told the two Malfoys.

„But I'm innocent, it was him that attacked _me_!" Draco cut in before the Headmaster could go on; then he bit his lower lip. Dumbledore gave Draco a bemused look. Drooping, the blond muttered,

„I'm sorry, Professor."

„Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply, her brow furrowed.

„No, Michael Corner. He punched me in the face without warning." Draco replied confusedly.

The professors exchanged glances, then Professor McGonagall said,

„I will go and inform Professor Flitwick about this incident."

* * *

„As long as we haven't figured out all the details, your teachers and I have decided that you may stay at Hogwarts. We haven't found out yet, where the _Polyjuice Potion_ came from." The Headmaster eyed Lucius Malfoy enquiringly for a moment, but the blond's expression remained indifferent.

In the meanwhile Draco struggled to let the facts, that he had just been told, sink in. A mixture of rage and shock was wafting through his body, making him unsure what to do. He looked up, still lost in thoughts, when the Headmaster spoke again.

„However you will be expelled from the Hogwarts team just as Ms Weasley." Dumbledore told the blond Slytherin mildly. Draco's left hand tightened around the pearly white fang, its pointed tip bore sharply into Draco's palm.

„_No!_ You can't ..." Draco objected at the shocking news regarding Ginny. His delicate features tensed up noticeably and his eyes widened at what the Headmaster had just said. Draco's heart was thumping painfully against his ribs while he got all choked up at the thought of the ginger girl he was in love with. Wondering how to put things straight this time, Draco looked down at his hands that were trembling slightly.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Severus Snape, his expression somewhat dreamy, then his gaze wandered back to the younger Malfoy,

„You may go to your room now."

Draco nodded reluctantly and left, saying,

„Good night, father."

Lucius Malfoy solely pursed his lips priggishly, turning his attention to Dumbledore again.

* * *

Ginny looked after Pigwidgeon, who was fluttering into the dark night sky, hooting joyfully. The redhead hoped for it to deliver her letter quickly to Charlie. She needed brotherly advice once more.

When she closed the window and returned to her bed, her eyes fell on the small cage and the squealing furry ball in it. Her eyes watered immediately and she decided to give the _Pygmy Puff_ to Luna as a gift, willing to shut off her feelings for the blond Slytherin by getting rid of everything that was reminding her of him. Ginny gave a sob at the thought of the tall Prefect.

_'It's a girl.'_ She heard his sonorous voice in her head and closed her eyes, the salty flow of hurt and desperation still burning under her lids. _'She's such a cutie ... Just like you ...' _His baritone echoed in her ears and Ginny sobbed again.

„Why have you done this? I thought you love me." she muttered as if he was in the room with her. Ginny clenched her fists, trying to persuade herself against her gut feeling that he had just spoiled everything.

„_Nox!_" she called defiantly and pulled the blanket up to her chin, knowing that she wouldn't be able to find any sleep tonight.

* * *

„My son is right. I won't lay the decision about the weal and woe of his academical future in _your_ hands. In fact I will have to confer with my wife but I think it's safe to say that Draco will spend the rest of this year and his final year at Durmstrang Institute where ancestry is still held in high esteem." Lucius Malfoy ranted coldly.

The bearded professor looked at him, his eyes were twinkling lively behind the half-moon spectacles. Then he spoke,

„Do what you must, Lucius. I positively have no right to detain you from doing so."

The old Headmaster gave his former student a benign smile and folded his hands in front of his stomach.

* * *

Draco dropped down on to his bed and sighed.

It was lonely in their room without Blaise there. His chum had been expelled temporarily from Hogwarts for his deeds. Draco was still wondering where Blaise had gotten the _Polyjuice Potion_ from but he found no answer to this question. Howsoever, the mischief had been done and the three of them had to bear the consequences.

All three – Draco froze.

Ginny was involved in all this even less than he was. She didn't even know Blaise properly; so what had made the professors think that she was an accomplice too? Draco found that this was another unanswerable question and compressed his lips.

Ginny.

Her freckle-dusted face appeared in front of his inner eye. Draco closed his eyes and they were back at Hogsmeade. On the dance floor.

He let his gaze wander over her delicate features, her creamy soft skin. He felt her hand on his shoulder, the other one in his. He felt the comforting warmth she was radiating and her smile made his heart beat faster. Draco drew a deep breath and it was as if she was here in his room. He perceived her scent, envisioned the way her ginger locks caressed her face all silky and smooth.

He knew that he had spoiled everything – the realisation was hurtful, shattering and excruciating.

Draco pressed one fist to his still swollen lip, the stinging pain made his eyes water. Or was it the fact that he had to acknowledge to himself that he had lost her? Draco wasn't sure, but he was sure of the anguish that was soddening every fibre of his body now.

Draco swallowed dryly, refusing to accept that he'd lose her. Lose her because of Blaise.

A sudden fit of rage twinged his insides and he jumped to his feet, determined to fight for her, to fight for their love.

So Draco dispatched an owl to explain everything. He wanted Ginny to know that Blaise hadn't let him in on his plans. He wanted her to know that he wasn't Blaise's accomplice.

Just like her.

* * *

_Tock, tock, tock_.

The sound from the window jerked Ginny out of her dreamless sleep.

She stirred and let out a moan, then she sat up in her bed. The redhead noticed the owl at the window and hurried to get there. When Ginny had opened one wing of the window she found that it was one of Draco's Eagle owls.

The urge she felt to reach out and take the letter from the owl was overwhelming but Ginny stopped herself, biting her lower lip.

„Shoo." she hissed, her insides clenching painfully. Tears were welling in her eyes again, when she spotted Draco's handwriting on the envelope.

Ginny waved her hands frantically to get rid of the feathered envoy that was giving her these painful feelings. She flailed, drowning in a dark pool of heartache and forlornness.

„_Shoo!_" she screamed but the bird didn't budge. Ginny nudged it, the owl pecked her in return but didn't leave.

„Ow." Ginny snapped when she noticed the bleeding bite, but she pushed the owl again roughly, while scarlet beads were dripping to the floor.

„Get lost!" Ginny barked, the owl began to flutter.

Finally she decided to slam the window shut. The owl fluttered up, but settled down on the window sill again. Ginny shook her head.

„Unbelievable." she muttered and returned to her bed.

For quite a while the owl stayed where it was, the moon casted a shadow of its outline on the wall opposite to Ginny's bed.

Ginny soon fell asleep, even though the owl was ceaselessly knocking on the pane.

* * *

Draco who couldn't find any sleep that night, paced his room when his owl returned.

„Zeus!" Draco called when he noticed the owl on the sill. He opened the window to let it in and furrowed his brow when he found that the owl had come back without having achieved anything.

„What happened?" he asked as if Zeus could answer him. Nimbly he untied the letter and looked down at the word he had written on it,

_**Ginny**_

Draco swallowed dryly when he spotted a small stain of blood.

„What happened?" he asked Zeus again, his heart in his mouth now. But Zeus only tilted its head to the left and goggled at him with its large yellow eyes.

Looking crestfallen, Draco dropped down on to his bed, the letter clenched in his fist.

„What shall I do?" he whispered, his voice trembled slightly. „What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

A knock on the door woke Ginny the next morning.

„Ginny?" came Hermione's muffled voice from outside. „Are you awake?"

„Yes." Ginny snapped and dragged her pillow over her head to fade out Hermione's blather.

„You weren't down for breakfast today." Hermione knocked on the door again.

„What's that to you?" Ginny threw the pillow across the room and sat up lividly.

„I'm worried." Hermione wouldn't cease. „Ron and Harry are worried too."

Ginny snorted. Weren't _they_ the reason she'd been expelled from the Hogwarts team yesterday evening? She shook her head in disbelief.

„Ginny?"

„Go away, Hermione. I don't want to talk to you." Ginny called and got up.

„As you please." Hermione huffed outside. Soon after Ginny heard her steps on the stair.

* * *

„Morning." Draco grumbled and took the seat next to Warrington.

„Hey Malfoy. How are you?" Cassius asked cheerfully.

„Spectacular." Sarcasm was resonating in the blond's voice.

„Oi, what happened to your face?" Warrington had spotted the bruise on Draco's jaw.

The Slytherin Seeker let out nothing but a growl as an answer.

„Where's Zabini?" Warrington continued, while Draco helped himself to some cereal with his lip curled.

„Don't know." Draco groused without looking at his fellow player and spooned up his breakfast.

Warrington shrugged and left, saying,

„See you later, Malfoy."

* * *

Glad that it was Sunday, Ginny snuggled in her bed, reading a Quidditch book. She wasn't in the mood for going downstairs to see her friends and schoolmates and so she had decided to spend the day on her own, alone at her room.

Absent-mindedly, Ginny scoffed another one of the _Chocolate Frogs_ her mother had sent her a few weeks ago, when there was this knock on her window again.

* * *

After a short breakfast Draco left the castle for Hogsmeade. He still needed to look for some new pairs of shoes, after Arnold had made himself comfortable in his old ones, leaving it behind in a real mess.

Inhaling the cold morning air Draco stepped outside, yesterday's events still a damper on his mood.

Hoping to get rid of the oppressing feeling on the inside, he hurried towards the winding path leading to Hogsmeade, when a voice from behind surprised him.

* * *

Ginny opened the window, muttering,

„Not you again." when she found that it was Draco's owl. The bird inclined its head at her words, blinking twice. Then it hooted.

„I've told you before that I don't want those lett- " Ginny froze in the middle of the sentence, her heart clenched painfully and she ripped the parchment off the owl's leg.

* * *

... _**you've deeply belied the expectations I set on you. Nevertheless I hope that you stick by your word **_...

He read the words again and snorted. When he perceived the voice of his mother from somewhere outside his room he committed the heavy laid paper to the flames in the fireplace. Then he turned to leave, while the red hot tongues licked the expensive stationery, morphing it to a black crumpled ball for a moment, reducing it to ashes in the end.

* * *

Down at the Hogwarts grounds Ginny spotted Draco. The sight gave her stinging pangs when she came to realise that he wasn't hers anymore.

Realising that everything had changed more than once yesterday, she swallowed dryly but fought back the tears that were rising in her eyes at once.

„Whatever." she snapped and tore his letter into shreds. Then Ginny rummaged her trunk for an envelope and waved her wand,

„_Accio _quill!" she called.

„Here, take this to your _master_." she spat soon after and tied the envelope, on which she had scribbled,

_**I hate you!**_

to the owls leg.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please let me know whether you want a sequel to this story or something new. Feel free to visit my profile to cast your vote – there is a poll – or let me know via review. Thank you very much.**

**

* * *

**


	21. What's got into you?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot though ;) **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Here comes another update. Don't forget to vote at my profile page whether you want a sequel or not. If you vote for a new story, the next chapter of this one will be the last one. Otherwise we'll make a slight detour before this story ends ... :)**

**Thank you for all your lovely support!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Whatever it takes ...**

**Chapter Twenty-One: What's got into you?**

„Draco." Pansy called and drew nearer when the blond swung around.

„Pansy. How are you?" Draco asked quietly and folded his arms in front of his chest.

„I miss Blaise so much." she replied in a whiny voice and flung her arms around Draco's neck. Draco patted her back reluctantly.

„You like him very much, right? Poor you." he muttered and tried to withdraw, when he heard her sob. „Hey, Pansy, I'm sure he's alright."

She slipped out of their embrace and looked at him, nodding. Draco attempted to give her a smile.

„I'm sorry that you've got expelled from the team." The corners of his mouth sagged. „You're the best Seeker Hogwarts has." Pansy continued, tears were glistening on her cheeks.

„I believe there are a lot of people that disagree." Draco stated dryly and cleared his throat.

„That Weasley girl loves you, that much is sure, though. And you love her, that's all that matters. I've seen the two of you at Hogsmeade yesterday." Pansy said in a somewhat choked voice and Draco furrowed his brow. „Too sad we couldn't work things out but now I'm glad you've found someone that seems to be good for you."

Draco stared at her for a moment.

„Are you kidding me, Pansy?" he finally asked.

She gave him a smile and continued,

„I hope we'll stay friends."

„Of course we do." Draco said in a low voice and bend down to peck her on the cheek. She let out a deep-drawn sigh and closed her eyes, when Draco seized her upper arms before he stroked them.

„Let me know when you hear something from Blaise." she told him and backed off.

„I will, Pansy."

„Bye." she said and left.

Draco looked after the girl he knew since childhood, while she hurried back to the castle, her cloak billowing around her ankles in the cold breeze.

* * *

„Leave!" Ginny spat and the owl fluttered into the air. Ginny slammed the window shut and slumped down to the floor, crying.

She clapped her hands to her face and wept freely, wondering how she could ever have trusted this philanderer.

* * *

„Blaise, what are you doing here?" Draco was surprised at the presence of his friend when he returned to his room later.

„I still have some things left here. I just came to pick them up." Blaise drawled, not looking at his former room mate.

Draco let out a laugh of disbelief and shook his head.

„Why have you done this?" he asked after a moment of silence, eyeing Blaise, who waved his wand to make two bags pack themselves magically.

Blaise didn't answer. The blond Slytherin Seeker was just about to press for answers again, when his Eagle owl appeared in front of the window once more. Draco hurried to take the letter off the owl's leg.

He looked down at the envelope and his insides gave a lurch.

„From your little girl?" Blaise muttered slyly but Draco didn't answer.

He had slumped down on to the edge of his bed, a muscle in his jaw jumping. Draco ripped the envelope open and a hundreds and hundreds of shreds were whirling at his face like a blizzard.

„Bollocks." he hissed and jumped to his feet, waving his hands to get rid of the paper.

„Pity." Blaise said in a low voice and faced Draco all of a sudden. The blond froze at the vicious expression that was skewing his friend's features.

„What?" Draco asked, while Blaise waved his wand and the bags vanished into thin air.

„Your little girl." Blaise pushed past Draco, bumping into his chest deliberately.

Draco gave a warning growl,

„What?"

„She tastes good." Blaise hissed and opened the door to leave. „_Very good._"

* * *

„Ginny?" There was a soft knock on her door again and she froze.

„Yes?" she called between two sobs.

The door was opened carefully and someone stepped inside.

„Ginny." he said once more and squatted down next to the ginger picture of misery on the bed.

* * *

A sudden rage was racing through Draco's body and he clenched his fists.

„You nasty bastard." he muttered when he realised what Blaise had just hinted. Draco stormed off the room, willing to beat the living daylights out of his pal.

* * *

„Ginny ... uh ... Ron told me that you're not feeling well. I ... er ... was wondering whether ... uhm ...." the boy stammered, while Ginny was still not looking at him.

„Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice and touched her shoulder. Ginny sobbed again.

„Hey, don't cry." the boy whispered and stroked her back. „Tell me what's wrong."

„Oh Dean!" Ginny whined all of a sudden, flinging her arms around the neck of her tall ex-boyfriend, who gasped.

* * *

Unable to find Blaise at the Slytherin Common Room, Draco chased to the Great Hall.

How dare this filth touch Ginny? His insides churned again at the very thought of it.

* * *

„Dean." Ginny whispered and pressed herself against his slender frame. The tall boy sat with his back against the wall and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The ginger girl rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

„Let's go and find Ron." Dean suggested uneasily after a moment of silence. „He's really worried."

„I don't want to." Ginny whined and looked up at him. „It hurts so much."

„Are you in pain?" Dean furrowed his brow worriedly.

Ginny clapped one hand to her mouth to suppress the sobbing.

„What's this?" Dean gently took her hand and looked at the blood-crusted owl bite on her finger.

Ginny started crying again.

„Shhhh!" Dean whispered and tightened his grip on her.

„Calm down."

He drew nearer and stroked her hair with his fingertips.

* * *

„You have what ... ?" Ron stopped abruptly and flung his bag down to the floor, swinging around to face Hermione. His eyes flickered and he was breathing heavily now.

„But I had to do it ..."

A muscle in Ron's jaw started to jump, while he let his eyes wander over his friends face. Then he let out a snort and shook his head.

* * *

„Hey, Longbottom!" Draco snapped and hurtled towards the chubby Gryffindor student.

„Y-yes." Neville stammered, his face very pale now.

„Tell me the password for Gryffindor Tower!"

„B-b-but I ... er ... I'm no-no-not allowed to tell it ..."

„Don't talk rubbish, Neville. I'm a Prefect, you can tell me." Draco tried it from another angle, giving the Gryffindor a predatory smile that was rather a snarl.

„Then why don't you ... er ..." Longbottom blushed badly. „ ... er ... ask Professor McGonagall?"

Draco glared at the boy, trying to fight back the sudden fit of rage and impatience that was just washing over him.

„Are you taking the piss?" he spat, his face crimson. He seized the other by the collar and dragged him towards the staircase to Gryffindor Tower.

Neville whimpered.

„Well then, I'm sure you're planning on asking me in when we get there, right?" Draco ground out, pushing Neville roughly.

„S-s-sure." Longbottom stuttered and stumbled up the stairs, Draco, whose strong hand was still grabbing Neville's cloak, at his heel.

* * *

„Ginny a plotter?" Ron furrowed his brow and took one step towards his fellow Gryffindor Prefect. „Associating with the enemies from Slytherin against Harry as the Seeker of the team? What in the name of all descendants of Merlin made you think that, Hermione?"

He seized her upper arms, his face only inches away from her reddened features.

„I- er ... I thought ..." she stammered and tilted her head to look up at him with wide eyes.

„What?" Ron's grip on her arms tightened.

„I thought you knew that." Hermione said and wriggled in his grip. „I had to report that she's with Malfoy."

„So that's why she wasn't there down at the pitch today. She got expelled from the team too, right?" Ron was now so close to her that Hermione could feel his heart race against her chest. „Because of you, Hermione!"

Her eyes watered. The tall redhead averted his gaze, the muscle in his jaw was jumping again.

Then he said in a low voice,

„That's ridiculous. What's got into you? She's got nothing to do with this!"

He let go of Hermione as if she was a Blast-Ended Skewt, that had just burned his fingers.

Lividly he turned around, grabbed his bag and resumed running up the winding path to the castle, the Quidditch robes, he was still wearing, flapping behind his back.

„Unbelievable!" he shouted at the top of his voice, while Hermione's voice came from behind,

„Ron! Wait!"

But her friend just shook his head and rose his free hand in refusal without looking at her again.

„Ron ... let me explain ..."

Hermione sighed and tried to make up the lost ground between her and the ginger hunk.

* * *

Ginny held her breath for a moment and locked on to Dean's fuliginous gaze.

It seemed like her head started swimming, she could hear her heart beat buzzing in her ears. Then, as if forced by an invisible hand on the back of her head, she leaned in to plant a short kiss on his soft lips.

* * *

„Tell me where her room is!" Draco ordered and pushed Neville through the Portrait Hole, following him swiftly.

Neville cleared his throat nervously.

„I said: Tell me where Ginny's room is!" Draco barked louder now.

„Up this stair ... er ... and then ..." Neville stalled.

Draco turned around to face the Gryffindor, tight-lipped, his brow arched sharply.

Neville flushed again,

„ ... the second door to the right." he continued faintly.

„Good boy." Draco patted Neville's cheek patronisingly, then he stormed up the stairs to Ginny's room.

„I wonder why you would know this, though." he called over his shoulder, certain of his victory.

* * *

„Ginny." Dean gasped and withdrew, surprise was mirroring in his eyes.

„I'm sorry." Ginny muttered meekly and cleared her throat, confused herself by what she had done. „It won't happen again."

* * *

But Draco had underestimated Neville Longbottom.

„Help! HEEEEELP! We've got an intruder here."

Draco stopped and drew his wand at lightning speed,

„_Silencio!_" he hissed and flicked his wand at the boy downstairs.

Nimbly Neville dove away behind one of the sofas and the spell missed the target.

Meanwhile several girls had left their dormitories to see what was going on outside. When they noticed Draco, they started screaming.

Unnerved by all this kerfuffle, Draco called,

„Ginny! _Ginny!_"

He ran the remaining stairs up, determined to find her.

„_Stupefy!_" Neville's voice came from behind all of a sudden.

Draco whirled around, shouting,

„_Protego!_" and Neville was thrown backwards, landing on a small coffee table that broke under his weight.

„Ginny!" Draco exclaimed once more, resuming his climb.

* * *

„Ron." Hermione panted when she had reached him. He let out a sigh and stopped to face her again.

„I didn't know they'd expel her from the team."

Ron snorted, eyeing the curly head.

„You have to believe me." Hermione begged and grabbed his arm. She could feel his biceps tense up at her touch.

„Ron!" she whined but he only shook her arm off.

„I just can't believe you did this to her." the Gryffindor Keeper muttered and locked on to her glistening gaze for a moment.

* * *

„What's going on outside?" Ginny asked when she perceived several screams. Dean shrugged.

Ginny struggled to her feet and went to the door. When she heard someone shout her name, she opened it with a jerk.

Spotting Draco, running up the stairs, she gasped.

„Ginny!" he called when he saw her, taking two stairs at once now. „I have to talk to you!"

„What's going on?" came Dean's voice from behind and Draco froze.

The tall boy built himself up behind the redhead, his wand drawn.

„Malfoy! What are you doing here?" he barked, pushing past Ginny to protect her.

„So that's the way it is, huh?" Draco sounded devastated, but he let out a derogatory snort, eyeing Ginny in her night shirt from head to toe, then shifting his gaze to the boy that had just exited her bedroom.

„Draco!" Ginny called and tried to reach him, but Dean held her back. Ginny bit her lower lip, struggling in her former boyfriend's grip, staring at the platinum blond dream of her sleepless nights.

„What's going on here?" Ginny perceived Ron's voice from downstairs all of a sudden.

„Malfoy!" he snapped when he spotted the Slytherin on the stairs. „Hermione, get Professor McGonagall. _Now!_"

Ron's shoes thundered on the wooden stairs when he stormed upstairs.

„What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he growled, grabbing Draco's cloak from behind, pulling him back so that the blond staggered.

„That's none of your damn business, Weasel!" Draco spat and whirled around.

„Ron, don't!" Ginny begged.

„You shut up, Ginny. Go to your room!"

Draco let out a growl and grabbed Ron's cloak.

„Don't talk to her like that!"

Ron seized Draco's arm and yanked him downwards. Draco jumped at Ron in return and they rumbled down the stairs in a bundle of fists, wands and cloaks.

„Draco!" Ginny screamed and ran to the balustrade.

When the two boys touched down ruggedly at the landing of the stairs, Professor McGonagall's voice filled the Common Room.

Both boys struggled to their feet, moaning.

„Mr Malfoy! What-are-you-doing-here?" McGonagall yelled in staccato at the top of her voice.

Ginny gasped, while Draco remained silent.

„I believe you know that you are not allowed to enter the Gryffindor Common Room, let alone the girl's dormitories, Mr Malfoy?"

The Head of Gryffindor House frowned at Ginny upstairs, who wrapped her arms around her chest, noticing that she was wearing nothing but her night shirt.

„I can assure you, Professor, that this won't happen again." Draco stated coldly. „Never ever."

His gaze wandered to the ginger girl and Dean Thomas, who was standing next to her.

Ginny sensed that she blushed badly and her insides clenched at the unreadable expression on Draco's face.

„He's harassing my sister immorally, Professor." Ron exclaimed, his face still flushed with rage and adrenaline.

Draco snorted, side-glancing at Ron.

„I believe you're well aware, Mr Malfoy, that, should you violate the school rules again, you will be expelled immediately."

Draco bowed his head.

„I also advise you to stay away from Ms Weasley. Should I ever see you near her again, you will be expelled too."

Ron gave a malicious laugh, while Draco said nothing.

„But Professor ..." Ginny retorted.

„Mind, that you are still on probation yourself, Ms Weasley, and now get yourself a dressing gown or something."

A displeased expression crossed the age-lined face of Minerva McGonagall.

„Follow me, Mr Malfoy! I will personally see you back to your Common Room. Be sure that I will also inform Professor Snape as well as the Headmaster about this incident."

„Yes, Professor." Draco muttered servilely and followed the teacher to leave the room.

„Draco!" Ginny called one last time, but he didn't look up.

„Ms Weasley." Minerva McGonagall warned, not looking at Ginny either.

Then the two left the Common Room.

* * *

„What's got into you, Mr Malfoy?" the Head of Gryffindor House chided when they were in the corridor.

„I don't know, Professor. I'm sorry." Draco lied quietly, walking one step behind her.

He was wringing his hands nervously, wondering whether he could ask the austere lady about what he was having on his mind.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please do review – it keeps me going. And don't forget to vote or tell me in your review if you want this to continue or a new story! **

**I think it's safe to say that – at the moment – the signs are pointing to: „Go on with this story!" Anyway, it's your choice – do vote!**

**Thank you ... :)  
**

**

* * *

**


End file.
